


Curveball

by gilles_loki



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Blow Jobs, Car Accident, Crying, Date Night, F/M, Hospital, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Recovery, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilles_loki/pseuds/gilles_loki
Summary: Sometimes when you least expect it, life throws you a curveball. Sebastian Vettel and Kimi Räikkönen thought they couldn't get any happier, but a phone call one November night changes everything.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, i've been writing it on my computer for a while because I didn't know if i would be able to. Probably not the best writing out there, but i'm reasonably happy with how it is turning out. Un-beta'd because I don't know anyone who I could ask to read it. Let me know what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian wins and get's excited and Kimi's bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this long before the Driver's Championship was decided, but have altered the results slightly because the end result wouldn't work for the story. So in this chapter the Drivers' Championship wasn't decided in Mexico, but instead Abu Dhabi, with Seb winning.

Outwardly Kimi appeared bored. Staring at the back wall of the room and only half listening to Sebastian sat on his left who was rambling on, something about how strong Mercedes had been. Kimi was never a person who had cared for the PR stuff at all, and this time was no different. 

He may only see the German out of the corner of his eye but you couldn’t miss the beaming smile on his face, or how the man seemed unable to sit still and kept fidgeting. The Finn didn’t respond when he felt a foot press against his, or when a hand brushed his thigh. He knew Sebastian well enough to know how touchy he got. The German quite often got horny after a race, especially if it was one he happened to win, and today was no exception. 

Behind the blank stare Kimi was actually happy for Sebastian. Happy that the German had managed drivers title number five. For Ferrari no less, something Kimi knew that the German had dreamed about ever since he was a little boy and watching Michael Schumacher on television. 

After the Japanese Grand Prix no one had thought that Sebastian could possibly win the Drivers Championship anymore. Not with the big lead that Lewis Hamilton had. 

Everyone could tell how disappointed Sebastian was; So much so that by the time Kimi had finished his race, disappointed in himself for not doing better over the weekend, he had been surprised to see that Sebastian had not only left the track, but was already at the airport to catch an early flight home. 

Kimi was disappointed because that meant he couldn’t see Sebastian himself after the race, despite how wanting Sebastian to stick around just so Kimi could see him was rather selfish. 

An early flight home would do Sebastian wonders, he could spend time with his family and Kimi as well once they were both back in Switzerland. 

Sebastian had come back even more determined, saying that he had nothing to lose. 

He had won the championship by one single point, but he had won. 

Against all odds, despite all the people who doubted that he could, he had.

And Kimi had never felt prouder. 

The room fell silent, and Kimi was suddenly aware that the attention was now on him. Obviously, he had been asked a question of some sort, and it was probably apparent that he hadn’t been paying even the slightest bit of attention to the proceedings. “Can you repeat the question?”

The question was repeated, asking him about how he felt his race had gone and Kimi didn’t put too much effort into the answer, mumbling a few words that the race had gone fine, that he was a little disappointed not to win but happy that Sebastian had.

No one was surprised when Kimi gave a rather short answer. After all it was completely normal. 

Soon his turn was over, and he could go back to aimlessly staring at a spot on the back wall. 

Unsurprisingly most of the questions in the press conference were being directed to Sebastian. Lewis Hamilton had finished fourth and wasn’t present, otherwise no doubt he would be popular as well. As it was, everyone wanted to talk to the man who had just won drivers’ championship number five, and not Kimi or Valtteri. 

Inwardly Kimi silently cursed the German’s habit of rambling on whenever he was asked something. Normally Kimi found it cute, and loved the enthusiasm that he showed for everything, but right not Kimi would rather not be sitting in front of a bunch of reporters listening to Sebastian rambling on about how good the car felt and how happy he was for himself and the team. 

At least Valtteri seemed equally bored, so Kimi wasn’t the only one. 

After what seemed like an eternity Sebastian had answered the last question, rambling on for a full five minutes about something to do with strategy and tyres. 

Kimi was the first one up, taking the microphone off and heading straight for the door. Silently he hoped that he could make it back to his cooldown room without being waylaid by anyone. The post-race adrenaline rush had worn off and his muscles were getting sore. All he wanted was a nice massage from Mark, to get the after race de-briefing over and to go back to his hotel room. 

But Kimi had the inkling that the team’s after race de-briefing wasn’t going to be a short one. Silently, he wondered if they would notice if he didn’t turn up at all. 

His race engineer Dave Greenwood and the team principle Maurizio Arrivabene were both bound to notice his absence, as would Sebastian Vettel. 

Sebastian had been waylaid by reporters and people wanting autographs, and Kimi only got approached by a couple of people on his way to his cooldown room with Stefania following along behind. 

Mark was already in Kimi’s cool down room, ready and waiting. After working together for so many years the man knew Kimi quite well, and that Kimi did enjoy a post-race massage. 

Kimi wasted no time in stripping everything off, leaving him in only a pair of boxers. Clearly not bothered by the fact that Mark was in the room or that he hadn’t even shut the door. Leaving his clothing in a pile on the floor he moved over to settle himself on the massage table, shifting around for a moment to get himself in a comfortable position before relaxing. 

The soft click of the door indicated that Mark had shut the door seeing as Kimi hadn’t bothered to do so earlier. 

It was only a moment before those hands were on him, working out all the sore spots in his body. 

There was no conversation between the two men, with Kimi just relaxing and letting Mark work his magic. 

Kimi didn’t know how much later it was, but there was a knock on the door. Kimi didn’t bother to look up as there the door slid open, and a voice he recognized as Stefania spoke. “The post-race de-briefing is going to start soon, they are waiting on you Kimi.” 

Kimi didn’t bother to look up from his position on the table, voice muffled slightly as he spoke. “Be there soon.” The door slid shut again, and Kimi sighed in annoyance as Mark chuckled softly. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

No sooner had Kimi walked into the room where the post-race de-briefing was being held he than an excited German practically launched himself at him. 

The German was still wearing his racing overalls around his waist which told that he hadn’t been utilizing the services of his physio Antti. 

Sebastian threw his arms around Kimi, pulling him into a hug before planting a big kiss on Kimi’s lips, momentarily forgetting that they weren’t somewhere private. 

It was only when the German had pulled away from the kiss that he realized what he had done, turning a lovely shade of scarlet. 

Kimi himself had a hint of a smile, and one hand resting gently on Sebastian’s upper arm, acting like his team mate hadn’t just kissed him in front of their engineers. “You disappeared on me earlier, I wanted to talk to you.” Sebastian spoke, gaze resting on Kimi, face still red. Sebastian may like to think that he was hard to read, but he wasn’t. Sebastian was normally like an open book, and it was easy to see what the other man was feeling. Amongst the excitement, happiness and embarrassment Kimi could clearly see that the other man was also a bit horny. 

So by ‘talk’, Sebastian had really been hoping for a quick fuck in one of their cool down rooms. 

There was no such luck with that today however. 

“We can talk later, but maybe in private and not in front of the team.” Sebastian seemed to suddenly realize where they were again, his face turning scarlet again as he hid his face in Kimi’s neck. 

Thankfully Maurizio chose that moment to speak up, and both men went to sit in their respective seats. 

Kimi paid attention to what was being said. It may be the last race of the season, but he still cared about the information. He found it interesting, and it was always good to go over the data and to notice things. Maybe there was something that he could learn for the future. Of course, not a lot would probably matter with new cars next year, but you never knew. 

The meeting was straightforward, and before long things were winding up. Everyone was saying goodbyes and going their respective ways. Kimi and Sebastian walked back to their cooldown rooms side by side, Sebastian bouncing along and talking excitedly the whole time. Mark and Antti standing outside their cooldown rooms talking, Mark waving his arms around while Antti laughed. 

“Are you going to come to the party later?” Sebastian asked, as they stopped outside Sebastian’s cooldown room. “No. Going back to hotel. Want to call Minttu then sleep.” Kimi was tired, but he wanted to spend a little time talking to his wife first. 

Sebastian seemed disappointed, but didn’t try to persuade Kimi to go, knowing that it would be a futile effort as the Finn had already made up his mind. 

“Can I come and see you later?” 

“I don’t mind, but you better not come back drunk and wake me up.” 

Sebastian laughed, giving Kimi another hug and a brief, soft kiss before heading into his cooldown room followed by Antti. 

Kimi watched them go for a moment, before walking over to his room to collect his things. He walked out with Mark by his side, ready to head back to the hotel and already looking forwards to climbing into his bed.


	2. Late Night Lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi gets an early morning visitor.

Normally Kimi was a heavy sleeper; Once he was asleep he would sleep through just about anything. Noise, light, movement, none of that mattered. Frequently he slept though alarms, his mobile phone ringing or Minttu trying to get him out of bed before noon on a non-race weekend. There was a reason why Mark had a copy of Kimi’s room key when Minttu wasn’t coming to races, because more than once Kimi had been late to something because he had slept through multiple alarms on his phone and Mark trying to call him on the phone, and it had taken Mark actually coming into his room and waking him up to get him out of bed. 

But while Kimi had been properly asleep, he was only half asleep at the moment. He had been woken up by an urge to pee, but it hadn’t been all that urgent and he couldn’t bring himself to move from his comfortable position wrapped up under the bed covers. Could he really be bothered getting up and walking to the bathroom? Not really. He wanted to stay right where he was and go back to sleep. 

He was just starting to drift off again when a noise brought him out of it. For a moment there was silence, then there was that noise again. 

Before he could spend too long wondering what the noise was, there was the soft click of a door being opened, and light from the hallway outside flooded into his room. 

The door was shut again, and there was the sound of someone fumbling with the lock on the door. 

Briefly his sleepy mind was flooded with panic momentarily before there was the sound of someone falling over something and a softly uttered “Scheiße!” 

Instantly he recognized the voice, and knew exactly who his late-night visitor was. 

“Vittu.” He muttered under his breath, reaching over to turn the bedside lamp on and sitting up. 

“Sorry!” Sebastian uttered, getting up from the floor as he had tripped over a chair in the dark and gotten himself tangled up in it. 

“I told you not to come back drunk and wake me up.” Kimi couldn’t muster the energy to glare at the German, even though it would have been appropriate. 

“I’m not drunk! I had a few more drinks that I planned to with the guys, but I’m not drunk, honestly!” Sebastian had set the chair upright again, and walked towards the bed, toeing his shoes off as he went. 

Kimi rolled his eyes, and was just about to lie back down when he remembered that he needed to pee, and decided that seeing as he was awake he might as well get up and do so now. 

Flinging the covers back, he looked over at the beside alarm clock to see the numbers 1:38am glaring back at him. 

“One Thirty eight? You fucking wake me up at one in the fucking morning?” Now he really was glaring at Sebastian, and the German managed to look a bit sheepish as he pulled his jumper off. 

“Sorry! But I really wanted to see you! You didn’t come to the party and you left the track pretty quickly. I wanted see you, I was hoping that you would come out and celebrate with the team.” Kimi just glared at the man for a moment longer before getting up and heading into the bathroom without saying anything in response. 

Relief flooded through his body as he finally did urinate, and he stood there half asleep until he had finished. Tucking himself back into his boxers he washed his hands and headed back into the bedroom, fully intending to curl up under the covers and go back to sleep. 

By the time he got back into the bedroom Sebastian had already settled himself under the covers. Kimi glared at the man for a moment, before climbing back into bed and switching off the lamp before settling himself on his side facing away from Sebastian. 

He had just gotten himself comfortably buried under the covers when he felt Sebastian fidgeting behind him.

Irritated, he was about to snap at the German when a warm body was pressed against his back, arms wrapping around his waist, followed by soft kisses pressed along his shoulder and the side of his neck. 

Also prominent was the half hard cock that was pressing against his lower back. 

“Want to sleep.” Kimi murmured, despite the soft spike of arousal that had just started shooting around his body. 

While his desire to go back to sleep was strong, he also found himself enjoying the attention from the younger man. 

“I just want to spend time with my Knuddelbär.” Cuddle bear. Sebastian’s pet nickname for Kimi. The German only usually used it when they were getting frisky, and it had appeared sometime in 2010 and stuck, despite Kimi’s protests that he wasn’t a cuddly bear. 

“Not your bloody Knuddelbär.”

“You’ll always be my Knuddelbär.” 

It was plainly obvious that Sebastian was hoping for something more, although Kimi didn’t know exactly what. Would he be happy with a hand job, or did he want to fuck properly?

The last time they had fucked had been Brazil, where there had been an adrenalin-induced quickie in Kimi’s cool down room after the press conference. Kimi hadn’t planned it; The German had practically pounced on him, pushing him into the room and shoved his hands down the front of Kimi’s overalls. It had ended up with Kimi fucking him on the massage table in the room, Kimi enjoying watching Sebastian trying to stay quiet and silently hoping that Mark or Antti weren’t going to walk in looking for them.

One of the hands wandered down from his waist and pressed against the bulge that was forming in his boxers. “Your dick doesn’t want to sleep.” Kimi didn’t have to be looking at the other man to know that he was smirking. 

“Besides, you don’t have to do anything, you just lie there and I’ll do all the work.” Normally it was Kimi that fucked Seb, they didn’t usually do it the other way around as much. Quite often when Seb did fuck Kimi it was because Sebastian wanted sex and Kimi was feeling lazy and just wanted to lie back and let Sebastian do all the work. Occasionally he did actually have a strong desire to have the German’s cock inside him, but he didn’t usually tell him that. 

Kimi was fine with letting Sebastian think that he got to fuck Kimi was because Kimi was feeling lazy. 

“Fine.” Kimi spoke, making up his mind as he shifted to lie on his back. “Can fuck me if you want.” 

“Really? Are you sure?” Even in the dark of the room Kimi could tell that Sebastian was surprised. 

“Yes. Just hurry up, I want to sleep.” Sebastian scrambled to climb on top of Kimi, leaning down to kiss him.

The kiss started out gentle, but soon turned into a harder, more passionate affair, messy and open mouthed with tongues battling for dominance. One of Kimi’s hands came up to rest on the back of Sebastian’s head pulling him closer, the other sliding down to tweak a nipple, causing the other man to gasp into Kimi’s mouth. 

Sebastian pulled away eventually, reaching out to switch the bedside lamp back on, causing both of them to blink to adjust to the change in lighting. 

“I want to see your face when I fuck you.” Sebastian said in response as Kimi rolled his eyes. Sebastian gave one last lingering kiss to Kimi’s lips before kissing his way down, stopping to suck a hickey onto Kimi’s neck. Kimi just tilted his head slightly to give the other man more access. 

After leaving his mark, Sebastian moved downwards, kissing along a collarbone and down until he reached a nipple. Blue eyes flicked up to meet grey, looking to see that Kimi was watching as he let his teeth graze over a nipple, gently nipping and tugging on it with his teeth before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it, causing Kimi to make a soft noise of pleasure. One hand rested on the back of Sebastian’s head, the other gripping at the sheet underneath him. 

Sebastian sucked until the nipple was hard, before kissing across his chest and moving to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. 

With both nipples hard, Sebastian kissed his way downwards, stopping to gently nip and kiss at Kimi’s belly, rubbing his face across it before starting to blow raspberries across his stomach, very much the same thing that Kimi did to his children. At the same time he brought his hands up to tickle at Kimi’s sides, causing Kimi to burst out laughing, squirming around on the bed trying to push the German away to get him to stop.

The laughing stopped however when Sebastian moved further downwards, kissing down past his belly button until he reached the edge of Kimi’s underwear. Sebastian looked up, silently asking if it was okay to pull them down.

Kimi gave a small smile, lifting his hips up to allow the German to pull them off. Sebastian’s gaze was firmly set on Kimi’s erect cock as it caught in the waistband of his boxers and bounced up against his stomach. 

Once the boxers were off and tossed away, his gaze stayed firmly on his cock, not moving at all, just looking.

“Do something, not stare.” Kimi pushed his hips up impatiently, causing Sebastian to chuckle softly as he lowered his head down. For a moment warm breath ghosted across Kimi’s cock, before Sebastian licked a stripe upwards from the base to the tip, before, taking the head into his mouth and sucking firmly. 

Kimi instinctively pushed his hips upwards, making a noise of pleasure and gripping Sebastian’s head trying to get his cock deeper into that lovely warm, wet mouth. Sebastian just rested his hands on Kimi’s hips, holding them firmly down and preventing him from thrusting upwards as he began to suck at Kimi’s cock. 

For now he focused on the head, running his tongue up the slit on the underside, pulling away to gently nip and suck before taking the head back into his mouth and sucking firmly, causing Kimi to moan softly. 

Sebastian sucked on the head of Kimi’s cock like someone might suck on a lollipop, always eager like he couldn’t quite get enough of it. After a little bit of sucking Sebastian pulled away a bit more, playing with the foreskin, slipping his tongue underneath. 

Eventually Sebastian started bobbing his head up and down, gradually taking more into his mouth, keeping his hands firmly on Kimi’s hips to prevent him from bucking his hips. Kimi wanted to close his eyes, lie back and enjoy it, but he found that he couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of Sebastian Vettel’s head bobbing up and down on his cock. 

When Sebastian pulled away Kimi let out a groan that was louder than he had intended it to be. Sebastian just grinned back up at him, lips swollen from sucking Kimi’s cock. “Lube?” 

Kimi reached over to retrieve the tube from the drawer on the bedside table, handing the tube to Sebastian before flopping back down on the bed. 

A moment later Sebastian’s mouth was back on Kimi’s cock, bobbing up and down, sucking on the head before sinking further down. 

The click of a cap opening was barely heard, soon followed by a slick finger rubbing over Kimi’s hole. It stayed there for a moment, pressing against the fluttering muscle before slipping deep inside. Again Kimi let out a soft noise of pleasure. The digit felt quite intrusive, and he both wanted to push it out and push it deeper. 

The finger wriggled around, sliding in and out, waiting for the tight muscle to relax before pulling out and two fingers pressed inside. Two fingers was a little uncomfortable, Kimi could definitely feel the stretch and it burned just a little, but it also felt good. He clenched around the two fingers for a moment before relaxing as they started to move, seeking out that little spot. 

Those fingers found that special spot at the same time as Sebastian took Kimi fully into his mouth, lips around the base of his cock and nose pressed into the short hair at the base. 

“Vittu!” Kimi swore, eyes falling closed and pleasure flew through his body. The fingers rubbed against his prostate mercilessly as Sebastian bobbed up and down on Kimi’s cock, taking him fully before pulling back to suck at the head. 

Kimi barely noticed three fingers slipping inside, focusing so much on the pleasure flying around his body as pressure started building up in his belly, so much that it almost hurt. 

The German pulled away as Kimi’s orgasm started to build, pulling his fingers out and letting Kimi’s cock fall out of his mouth, causing a groan of disappointment from Kimi.

“Don’t worry Knuddelbär, you’ll get something much nicer in a second.”

Kimi opened his eyes to hear a soft moan from Sebastian, watching as he slicked his cock up, bucking into his hand. 

Eyes met again as Sebastian crawled up Kimi’s body, leaning down for a kiss as Kimi shifted underneath, moving to wrap his legs around Sebastian’s slim waist.

They kissed for a moment before pulling away, Sebastian reaching down to line himself up. For a moment he let the blunt head of his cock rest against Kimi’s entrance, giving him warning before pushing in past the tight ring of muscle. 

Kimi let out a gasp, head falling back and eyes closing as Sebastian paused with just the head inside. Trying to resist the urge to clench because he knew that it would make it hurt even more, Kimi tried to relax, letting the discomfort pass. 

While Sebastian always stayed hard as a rock when Kimi entered him and seemed to feel minimal pain with a reasonable amount of prep, Kimi always felt some initial pain and discomfort no matter how much prep there had been. Most of the time Kimi’s cock softened as well, quite often going completely soft, however once that initial pain had passed and pleasure was flying it didn’t take long for him to become hard again. 

Sebastian meanwhile was kissing and sucking at every available inch of skin, murmuring how lovely Kimi was into his skin. He waited a few minutes until Kimi started to relax some more before pushing inside, bottoming out completely. “So beautiful my Knuddelbär, you feel fantastisch. So hot and tight around my cock. You look even more gorgeous taking my cock. I love you Kimi Kimi Räikkönen, I love you so much. Ich liebe dich.” His eyes shone with love, lust and passion as he spoke, leaning in for another soft kiss.

“Minä rakastan sinua. Now move.” Kimi spoke when he pulled away, thrusting his hips up as he stared into those beautiful blue eyes that seemed to see right into his soul. 

The other man smiled, pulling out nearly all the way before pushing back in again, earning a soft cry from Kimi. One hand moved to the bed near Kimi’s head bracing himself as the other shifted to wrap around Kimi’s now soft cock, thumb rubbing over the head.

Sebastian continued to press kisses to every bit of skin that he could reach, murmuring praise in multiple languages. Pleasure started to flow as their bodies moved together, and Kimi’s cock twitched on his belly and became interested in things again, starting to harden. Sebastian’s hand moved, jerking him off in time to his thrusts and helping him come completely hard again. 

Hips shifted and suddenly the German’s cock was nailing Kimi’s prostate on every other thrust, causing Kimi to cry out. Mouths pressed together in a quick, messy kiss before pulling away, sweaty foreheads resting against each other as they breathed hard into each other’s mouths, eyes locked on each other.

Sebastian’s eyes were dark with only a thing sliver of blue visible, face flushed red that extended to his ears and down his chest. He was breathing hard, lips swollen and sweat plastering his hair to his forehead, apart from a couple of damp, errant curls. To Kimi he looked absolutely incredible, and he couldn’t bear to close his eyes because he couldn’t get enough of the sight. 

Sebastian seemed to think something similar because he couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from Kimi’s face.

When Kimi’s cock was fully hard again Sebastian’s thrusts started to get harder and deeper, pace starting to speed up. He was still trying to talk, although struggling to get anything more than a few murmured words of German out. 

That familiar coiling pressure started in his belly, and after several particularly good thrusts Kimi let his head fall back, eyes closing as he concentrated simply on the pleasure. The delicious feeling of that hard cock deep inside him, of that warm hand wrapped around his hard cock, the lovely sounds that Sebastian was making, the feel of Sebastian's hard body moving against his own.

The sharp bite of pain as Sebastian bit down on Kimi’s neck combined with thrusts that made Kimi’s toes curl in pleasure was enough to send him over the edge. 

Everything went white, pleasure flying through his tense body, eyes squeezed shut as hot cum spurted into Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian kept thrusting, moving his hand through Kimi’s orgasm, milking every last drop out. 

Kimi felt utterly boneless and satisfied, eyes opening again as he watched Sebastian bring his hand up to his face and lick the cum off it before leaning down for a soft kiss, and Kimi could taste his own cum. 

They pulled away after a moment, Kimi smiling up at Sebastian, shifting his body and trying to help the German cum himself. It only took a few more thrusts before he felt the first spurt of hot cum deep inside, he eyes on Sebastian’s face as he came. Mouth open in a silent scream, eyes open and staring, pleasure etched onto his face. 

Kimi let his legs down as the German gently pulled out and collapsed on top of him. 

They stayed wrapped up in each other’s, breathing gradually slowing down and bodies cooling. 

Then Sebastian shifted, pulling the covers back up from where they had become tanged around their feet, before settling down half draped over Kimi. Kimi just wrapped one arm around the German as he reached over to turn the light off. 

Now tiredness was creeping back into his body, and Kimi sighed happily as they both relaxed. 

“Thank you.” Came a soft voice after a while. “Ich liebe dich.” 

“Minä rakastan sinua.” Kimi murmured softly, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep with the comforting feeling of his lover curled up against his side. 

Knuddelbär = cuddle bear


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning wake-up call.

Kimi slowly came around to the sound of his name being called. It worked it’s way into his sleepy mind, and rather annoyingly didn’t stop. It just kept going, pulling him out of his sleep. Once he was awake a little more his sleep filled mind recognized it as his physio Mark Arnall. 

That meant one thing; It was time to get up, otherwise he was going to miss his flight home. But that didn’t mean that Kimi wanted to move when he was so comfortable. 

Eventually Kimi managed a groan, waving a hand to signify that he was awake, partly hoping that the man would go away and leave him in peace to slip back into sleep again. 

“Kimi, it’s time to get out of bed, we need to be at the airport soon.” Why the hell had Kimi decided to fly commercial? He should just have charted a private jet like he usually did. Then he could sleep in as much as he wanted and then just turn up at the private jet terminal when he wanted to leave. 

Kimi grunted in response, finally managing to open his eyes, blinking softly before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Mark was watching, and once he was reasonably satisfied that Kimi was indeed awake started to move around the room, preparing breakfast and starting to gather up the belongings that Kimi had scattered all over the room. He was always incredibly tidy at home, but that never seemed to happen when he was away. Instead his belongings always ended up all over the place, scattered all over the room almost like a bomb had gone off. 

It was no great surprise that out of Kimi and Sebastian, Sebastian was a morning person and Kimi wasn’t. Sebastian was the one who was always up a fair number of hours before Kimi, bouncing around the room like it was Christmas morning. Sometimes he decided that he liked to wake Kimi up by sucking his cock, and Kimi had never quite admitted how much he enjoyed waking up to Sebastian’s mouth on his cock. 

Sebastian however didn’t try to drag Kimi out of bed earlier than he had to anymore. He had tried early in their relationship, and it had taken the sometimes incredibly dense German several years to realize that doing so wasn’t a good idea. 

The incident where Kimi had accidentally hit him in the head with an alarm clock was probably the thing that had finally gotten that into his head. 

It hadn’t been intentional. Kimi had been up late and been drinking, and only had two hours sleep which hadn’t put him into a good moon. Still feeling the effects of alcohol, his only thoughts had been to shut the German up as the man had pulled the bed covers back and thrown the curtains open, chattering away constantly.

He hadn’t been thinking properly when he had taken hold of the nearest object and thrown it in the direction the noise was coming from. His mind hadn’t registered that the item was an alarm clock, with sharp corners. And he certainly hadn’t meant to hit him in the head, which was pure dumb luck considering that Kimi hadn’t even been looking in that direction.

Luckily it had hit Sebastian in the side of his head above his hairline, and there had been no blood, only a little tender spot. 

Kimi had apologized later by sucking him off in the bathroom on the flight home after faking being sick so he could sleep. Getting to see the German desperately trying to stop from screaming had definitely been one of the benefits. 

No chance of that today however, even if Mark hadn’t been in the room.

Sebastian was curled up around Kimi’s side, left leg between Kimi’s legs, left arm flung across his body and loosely wrapped around his body. His head was on Kimi’s chest, mouth open and he was breathing noisily like he tended to do when he had been drinking. A small puddle of drool had accumulated on Kimi’s chest, and as he looked down at Sebastian the man let a loud snore, arm tightening briefly before becoming limp again. 

“Antti was looking for Sebastian, apparently they were meant to meet for breakfast and Seb never showed. When he wasn’t in his room he presumed he must be with you.” Mark was typing something on his phone, and Kimi presumed that he must be texting Antti to say that he had found Sebastian. 

“Turned up tipsy at one in morning. Idiot woke me up.” Mark looked up from his phone and over at the pair in bed and chuckled. 

“He might be suffering a bit this morning then. You can have the honour of waking him up, because he has a flight he needs to catch as well.” 

Kimi looked back down at the sleeping German, who looked completely adorable. If he hadn’t had to catch a flight he probably would have let him sleep a bit longer and enjoy the adorable sight. As Kimi watched Sebastian’s brows furrowed a bit, a low barely audible growl was heard, followed by his arm twitching. Clearly whatever he was dreaming about he wasn’t particularly happy. 

“Sebi, Sebi, wake up.” Kimi shook the other man, who growled softly and mumbled something unintelligible, clinging to Kimi tighter, shifting enough to make Kimi aware that the German was lying on top of Kimi’s left arm. Kimi managed to pull the arm out from underneath the grumbling German, and the offending limb started to tingle as blood started circulating in it again. 

A couple more minutes of shaking and Sebastian shifted again, blue eyes opening and squinting at the light in the room. 

He looked completely adorable. Still half asleep, brow crinkled and a little frown on his face, hair messy and sticking up in every direction. 

“Morning.” Kimi said, looking down at the blue eyes that were blinking at him.

“Morning.” Sebastian’s voice was hoarse and still full of sleep, and he leaned up to place a soft kiss on Kimi’s lips. 

“You two might want to hurry, you have half an hour before we have to leave.” Mark spoke, and Sebastian jumped, clearly not realizing that Mark was in the room, swearing in German loudly. 

Mark was smiling as Sebastian sat up, looking over at Mark who handed a bowl of oatmeal to Kimi.

“How long has Mark been here?” Sebastian spoke, turning back to Kimi who shrugged before swallowing his mouthful. Sebastian had shifted over, clutching the covers to his chest and seemed to be wondering how he was going to reach his underwear without revealing his naked state to Mark. 

“He woke me up, have flight to catch.” Kimi did want to get home so that he could see his wife and children again, and enjoy not having to travel anywhere for a while. 

Apart from Maranello, but he was happy to leave the bulk of the simulator testing up to Sebastian. 

Sebastian looked over at the clock before his eyes widened, swearing loudly as if he had only just realized what the time was. 

He moved off the bed, still clutching the covers to cover himself as he reached out for the items of clothing that he had strewn around, hurriedly pulling them on. In the process he pulled the covers off Kimi, leaving him naked instead. Kimi clearly didn’t care that both Sebastian and Mark could see him naked and continued to finish off his bowl of oatmeal, making no attempt to cover himself up. 

“I need to go back to my room so I can shower and pack.” Sebastian spoke, as Kimi looked up to see Sebastian pulling his shoes on. “I’ll see you at the airport okay?” 

Kimi made a noise in response, swallowing his final mouthful of oatmeal. 

Standing up, he wandered naked across the room to hand the bowl to Mark before going over to Sebastian, pulling him into a hug and into a brief kiss. 

“Okay.” As Sebastian left, door clicking shut behind him, Kimi headed towards the bathroom, intending to enjoy a shower before he had to leave. 

“Now that you’re up, I’m going to head back to my room to pack the last of my things. I’ll meet you back here in twenty minutes.” Mark spoke, having helpfully gathered up most of Kimi’s items.

“Okay.” Was Kimi’s response as he slipped under the spray of the shower, thinking about how nice it would be to be back home.


	4. Badminton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of badminton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post this, won't be able to post probably until next weekend. Hope you enjoy it!

When Sebastian turned up at Kimi’s place in early December for a game of badminton, Kimi hadn’t expected the man to turn up on his Hardcore chopper in a pair of fitted jeans that showed his ass off rather well, combined with a leather jacket that looked rather nice on him. December probably wasn’t the best time of year for badminton considering how cold it was, but there was only a light dusting of snow on the ground. 

It probably wasn’t the best time of year for riding motorcycles either, but Kimi knew that Sebastian wouldn’t be a complete idiot and drive them when it was properly snowing and icy. 

Part of him thought that it was ironic that the Ferrari driver had turned up on a motorbike that had was not only the same colour as the Red Bull Formula One cars, but had the Red Bull logo on the fuel tank. But then, he had brought the machine when he was at Red Bull after winning the 2010 Drivers Championship. 

Kimi had two of those motorbikes himself, and one of them was Ferrari Red with several Ferrari logos on it so he couldn’t really judge. 

Dressed in a pair of black shorts and a red t-shirt Kimi was already to go. Robin had been following him around the house, Kimi’s badminton racket in hand, and when he heard the sound of an engine in the driveway looked as excited as Kimi felt. 

Kimi took the badminton racket of the little boy, who was now far more interested in getting up close to Sebastian’s motorcycle. 

“Sebastian!” The little boy screeched, shooting out the door at a run as soon as Kimi opened it. Sebastian was still sitting on the bike, pushed his helmet visor up as he saw the little boy running towards him. While Kimi couldn’t hear what either was saying, but he couldn’t help but smile as he saw Sebastian interacting with his son. 

Minttu poked her head out the door, and when she saw the scene handed Kimi Rianna so she was free to pull her phone out. 

After putting the bike’s stand down Sebastian reached down to pick Robin up, sitting the boy on top of the fuel tank of the machine. Minttu moved closer with her phone out, taking a video of the whole thing. Robin was having fantastic fun, and wasn’t all that happy when he had to get off. 

After Robin was set safely back on the ground Sebastian got off the motorcycle and pulled his helmet off. Minttu had to call Robin over several times as the little boy didn’t want to leave the motorcycle, and started grizzling when she went over and picked him up. 

Sebastian meanwhile came over to Kimi and cooed at the baby in his arms, who seemed to like the attention as she smiled and giggled at him. 

Like always Sebastian greeted Minttu like an old friend, giving her a hug and a kiss on each cheek. 

They all walked inside, and after the door was shut Kimi set Rianna down on the floor. She stayed there for a moment before crawling towards Minttu. Rianna had only just started crawling, and was now liable to take off whenever you set her down anywhere.

“It’s been a while since we’ve played badminton, I’m looking forwards to finally beating you this time.” Sebastian spoke as he pulled his leather jacket off. 

“Not likely.” Kimi cracked a smile as Sebastian took his shoes off and dashed off down the hall to the bathroom to get changed. Kimi wandered over to retrieve the shuttlecocks and a water bottle, meeting Sebastian when came out in exercise gear, and Kimi had to raise an eyebrow when he saw the man wearing a blue Red Bull hoodie. “What? It’s warm and comfortable.” When he had his shoes back on he pulled his racquet and water bottle out of his bag and the two of them headed outside.

Sebastian was bouncing around before they had even started, trash talking a bit before doing a round of paper scissors rock to see who would serve first. Kimi won, and of course Sebastian complained, asking for best of three. Of course, Kimi didn’t comply; Instead he simply gave a cheeky smile as he picked up a shuttlecock and headed off to serve. 

The German may be good in a car but he certainly wasn’t as good at badminton, even though they had been regularly playing for years. Kimi silently considered them to be about on a similar level as his football skills; Not particularly good. Sebastian might enjoy playing and try hard (and have fun) but he certainly wasn’t good at it. 

Kimi was so confident in his ability to beat Sebastian at badminton that he had once bet Sebastian that if Sebastian won (and Kimi lost) that Kimi would give the German his Ferrari Enzo. Kimi most certainly did not want to give his car up, but had been 100 percent confident that the German had no chance of winning. His confidence proved to get correct, and Kimi had happily got to keep his car, much to Sebastian’s dismay.

Right now Kimi didn’t care to much about who won. He still enjoyed playing with him, the two of them got a good workout running around and Sebastian was usually co-ordinated enough for them to hit the shuttlecock back and forth multiple times. Only occasionally did the German go for a bit hit and miss completely, and it always resulted in Kimi laughing and the German pouting and acting all sad until Kimi apologized and gave him a quick kiss.

Sebastian may have almost won a couple of sets today, but that was mainly because Kimi kept getting distracted by Robin making faces at him from inside.

Neither man kept track of time but they played for quite a while until they were both breathing hard and sweaty. 

They decided to relax in the sauna, and headed back inside. 

Both men took their shoes off once inside, leaving they by the door to collect later. Not only did Kimi not want to traipse mud all through his house, he didn’t particularly want to spend his evening trying to get mud out of the carpet. 

Of course, Robin wanted to join them. Sebastian was cautious about the little boy seeing him naked and choose to wrap a towel around his hips, but Kimi had no such problems. To keep the little boy occupied he filled up a plastic tub with cold water and added several bath toys and set it on the floor in the sauna. 

“This is a Finnish sauna, not a German one. Take that towel off.” Sebastian pouted, keeping a firm grip on the towel when Kimi tried to tug it off. “Kimi! Kimi don’t! I don’t want your son seeing me naked. Besides, what if your wife walks in?”

“They have both seen a penis before.” Kimi indicated downwards at his own, and at Robin who was also naked and clearly not bothered by it. 

Kimi waited until Sebastian had turned around to head to a top bench before giving the man’s towel a firm tug, pulling it right off. Sebastian shrieked, turning around with one hand over himself and trying to grab the towel, and was quite disgruntled when Kimi only offered him a small one, keeping the big one. “Kimi! Give me my towel back!”

“Not your towel now.” Kimi had a cheeky smile, dashing to a top bench and settling down Sebastian’s towel before the German could do anything about it. The German was still pouting a bit when he made his way to the top bench, laying the small towel down and settling down with his hands over his crotch. 

Eventually however he did eventually relax, getting less cautious. 

Robin was happy to play in the tub on the floor, while Sebastian and Kimi made themselves comfortable on one of the top benches, falling into easy conversation. Sebastian had his eyes shut and was talking about something that one of his daughters had being doing, with Kimi only half listening, when he let out a loud shriek mid-sentence. 

It was followed by a “Gotcha!” from Robin, and Kimi opened his eyes as a jet of cold water hit his chest. A grinning Robin was standing in the tub, water pistol in hand looking quite happy with himself at having gotten both of the adults. 

Usually it was something the little boy did if he wanted out and none of the adults were paying him any attention, so Kimi got up and opened the door for him, watching to make sure he got to the shower okay first before settling back down on a high bench again. 

Before long they were interrupted again by Robin banging on the door, yelling to be let in. Kimi got up to let him in again, relaxing again on the top bench as Robin climbed back in the tub and happily splashed around. 

By the time Kimi and Sebastian were ready to get out and cool down Robin had gone out and come back in again, and it was time for the little boy to cool off properly and then get changed. 

Normally Kimi wasn’t overly fond of the shower to cool down after a sauna, but there wasn’t enough snow on the ground yet and the swimming pool was heated, so the shower was the best way to cool down. Sebastian had the shower on a warmer setting, but Kimi had his on as cold as it would go. 

He could see the German watching as Kimi wrapped Robin up in a towel, having a bit of fun with the boy and having him squealing in delight. Kimi had opened the door to head out to make sure that Robin got dressed when Minttu appeared, taking the little boy off him. She shamelessly let her eyes move down his naked body, and burst out laughing when Kimi pulled a pose that showed off his naked body to her. The laughter caught the attention of the German, who swore and made a dash across the bathroom to grab a towel and only succeeded in gaining everyone’s attention. 

“No wonder you like him so much, he does have quite a nice ass doesn’t he?” At least she spoke soft enough so that Sebastian couldn’t hear what she was saying. Kimi replied that he didn’t just like Sebastian for his ass, however the point probably would have been better made if he hadn’t been shamelessly staring at the naked ass before it was hidden by a towel. 

“Sorry about the interruption, I’ll take this little one off your hands. Have fun boys.” Minttu spoke louder, winking suggestively in such a way that made Sebastian go a lovely shade of red. Kimi just chuckled, shutting the door after her as she left with Robin. 

“This is why I wanted to wear a towel! Your wife just saw me naked!” Sebastian was protesting, and Kimi didn’t feel like listening to his protests so moved closer to Sebastian. Sebastian moved away until his back was against the wall, one hand waving around in the air and the other securely holding onto the towel around his waist. “She only saw your ass not your dick. How could she not admire you lovely ass anyway?” Kimi moved a hand down to squeeze one ass cheek firmly as the other moved to tug the towel away. 

“Kimi! What if she comes back? Or your son? She might see more than my bum this time.” There was a little tug of war going over the towel, but Kimi eventually succeeded in removing it, flinging it away. 

“Not the first time she has seen a penis, yours isn’t that different from mine. A little longer and hangs to the left. Your balls are bigger though.” One of Kimi’s hands moved around to take Sebastian’s testicles in his hand, gently squeezing them at the same time Sebastian punched him on the arm.

“Kimi! Stop it! Your wife or your children could walk in!” 

“Rianna is only crawling, could not get the door open.” The punch hurt a little bit, but he could see Sebastian’s dick twitch in a way that signified that he didn’t hate it as much as he was saying. 

After another squeeze Kimi released Sebastian’s testicles and shoved the German towards the sauna. 

“Hurry up, get back in the sauna. I’m cold.” 

Kimi had settled on a top bench, relaxed with his eyes closed when a jet of cold water hit his chest, causing him to yelp and sit up in a flash. He opened his eyes to see Sebastian, Robin’s water gun in hand, laughing so much he was doubled over. 

“Gotcha!”

“You little shit!” Sebastian continued to laugh, aiming the water gun at Kimi again. 

That was when a little idea for revenge came into Kimi’s mind. 

“I think I saw a mouse down there.” Kimi helpfully pointed down at the floor, and Sebastian’s laughter vanished immediately, instead his face going pale. 

“What! Where?” Panic came into his eyes, voice going up an octave as the German dropped the water gun with a clatter, leaping up onto the top bench. Kneeling on the bench, he peered down at the floor trying to spot the intruder without actually getting to close to it. 

Kimi doubled over with laughter, tears coming to his eyes as he looked up just in time to see the German suddenly realized that he had been tricked. 

“Kimi you asshole! I was really afraid there was a mouse! You know I hate them.” Sebastian punched Kimi on the arm again. 

Kimi simply grinned back at him. “You started it.” 

Sebastian huffed as he sat back down on his towel, still with half an eye on the floor. 

“Do you really think there would be a mouse in the sauna? A bit hot for a mouse I think.” 

Sebastian huffed again, pouting as he crossed his arms. “Now you’re calling me stupid.”

“You’re not stupid.” Kimi leaned across to plant a quick kiss on the German’s cheek before settling back down on his towel, relaxing into the heat. 

He watched Sebastian pout a little longer before the other man also began to relax. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Eventually after several more rounds they were both pleasantly relaxed, and ready to finish.

After rinsing off for the last time in the shower, they had gotten dressed and spent a while lazing around on the sofa with a cold drink (sparkling water for Sebastian, beer for Kimi), talking quietly and watching the children playing. 

Eventually Sebastian had said he should go going and began gathering up his stuff and slipping that lovely leather jacket back on again. 

“I think I might stop by a store before I go home.” Sebastian spoke as he and Kimi walked outside. 

“I want to surprise Hanna, do something nice. A nice bunch of flowers and some chocolates maybe, or some of that caramel ice cream she likes. She was feeling a bit off this morning, I felt a little bad for leaving her alone with the girls.” 

Kimi had realized a long time ago that Sebastian didn’t love Hanna more than him, or him more than Hanna, Sebastian loved both Hanna and Kimi just as much as each other. Like they were both two halves of his heart. 

Sebastian loved surprising both of them with little gifts and doing something nice. When Kimi’s back ached he would get some nice oil and rub it, despite how Mark might have already worked on it. He would leave little gifts in Kimi’s hotel room or his cool down room, and send sweet text messages when they were in different places. 

Kimi wasn’t nearly as good as doing such things in return, but Sebastian never seemed to mind. 

“Would be nice.Hope she is feeling better. You have to give her back rub, helps Minttu when she’s not feeling good.” 

“I think I might when the girls are asleep. But I enjoyed today, thank you Kimi. I love you.”

The leaned in for a quick goodbye kiss before Sebastian pulled his helmet on. 

“I love you too. Now drive safe.” 

“Always.” Kimi stood outside and watched as Sebastian fired up the bike, waving at Kimi and then at Robin standing at the door watching before taking off. Kimi watched until Sebastian disappeared before shutting the gate and heading inside.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kimi was on the sofa, playing with Rianna when his mobile phone started ringing. He shifted her in his arms to take his phone out, frowning slightly when he saw that the person calling was Sebastian’s girlfriend Hanna. 

They had each other’s numbers but didn’t normally call each other, and she wondered why she would be calling. 

Kimi almost laughed when he saw Rianna copying his own frown, and his voice was light as he answered the phone. 

“Kimi here.” In the background he could hear sniffing, and a high-pitched child’s voice saying something in German. 

“Hi Kimi, it’s Hanna.” She sounded upset, and it immediately got Kimi on edge. He didn’t know why she would be like that. Had Sebastian and Hanna argued? As far as Kimi knew they never so much as had a disagreement let alone an argument. And if they had, why would Hanna be ringing him and not Sebastian? Or had he just done something stupid and come off his motorcycle?

However, before Kimi could ponder much more Hanna spoke again, her voice shaking.

“It’s Sebastian. He’s been in an accident.”


	5. There's Been an Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi and Hanna talk, and take a trip to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done quite a bit of research about injuries so that everything would be somewhat realistic, however I am not a medical professional of any sort, nor do I know any. If you spot any glaring errors let me know.

“What?” Kimi’s voices was it’s usual monotonous tone, but internally his mind was whirring. What sort of accident? Was it serious, or was it minor? Was it some sort of collision with another vehicle and he had serious injuries, or had he just hit a patch of ice and slipped off with only minor bruising? 

Minttu poked her head into the room, quietly asking who it was, and Kimi replied Hanna. She looked confused, clearly wondering why Hanna would be calling. While Kimi had her number, they generally didn’t call each other, it was more for just in case. 

Hanna’s voice on the phone interrupted Kimi’s internal questions. 

“Sebastian’s motorbike was struck by a car about fifteen minutes from our house. The other car was on the wrong side of the road, but it also appeared that he lost control of his motorbike while trying to avoid it. The police officer who called me said that the patch of road where it had happened was quite slippery.” She had to pause as her voice warbled, and Kimi’s heart sank. 

Immediately he thought of the worst. Was he dead? Dying? Surviving but mangled? Something about Kimi’s face made Minttu come over, sit down next to him and wrap her arms around him. Rianna was still in his lap, frowning up at him, something Kimi would normally find absolutely adorable, but right now he couldn’t seem to get his mind on anything except Sebastian. He silently turned the volume up on his phone so that Minttu could hear what Hanna was saying while Robin, who was playing with his toy cars nearby, wouldn’t.

“Apparently Sebastian was conscious and moving when they arrived on the scene, and a doctor who was heading home witnessed the whole thing and stopped to give first aid. He was trying talk, he kept trying to say something, but they couldn’t understand him, and he said he also seemed very confused. They didn’t say what his exact injuries were, only that it took some time to stabilize him before they could airlift him to Triemli in Zürich. All they said about his injuries was that they were serious to critical.” That didn’t sound good. 

Kimi was in shock, he didn’t quite know what to think. 

“I want to go to the hospital and visit him, but I thought that you would want to come as well. Plus, I need to arrange for someone to look after the girls.” Kimi and Hanna didn’t have a lot to do with each other, but Kimi was touched that after hearing the news about Sebastian Hanna called Kimi and wanted him to come to the hospital with him. Maybe it was for moral support as well. After all the both knew that Sebastian never loved one more than the other, he loved both of them equally. 

“Yes, I would like to see him.” Minttu spoke quietly, suggesting that Hanna should bring the girls over here, that she would look after them. “Bring girls here, Minttu will look after them.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to put her out to much.” Looking after four young children wouldn’t be the easiest task, but MInttu didn’t seem to mind that prospect, otherwise she wouldn’t have suggested it. 

“Yes, is fine. Are you okay to drive here, or is better for me to pick you up?” Hanna sounded quite upset, and Kimi would have hated for her to drive and end up in an accident herself. 

“Oh I should be fine driving to your place, I just have to get the girls ready.”

They spoke a little longer before hanging up, simply looking at the screen for a moment before sliding the phone back into his pocket. 

Kimi didn’t quite know what to feel. In a way it didn’t feel real, like it was some sort of cruel joke. He half expected to see Sebastian walk through the door, laughing about how he had fooled Kimi. 

Fear, anger, guilt, love, sadness all flashed through his mind before slowly draining away, leaving his mind dull and empty, void of emotion. 

Minttu just pulled him closer to her, silently offering comfort. Robin came over, picking up that something was wrong and wanting to be close to them. 

“What’s wrong?” Robin asked, squeezing himself in between Kimi and Minttu. 

“Sebastian has been in an accident,” Kimi spoke, not seeing any point in lying to his son. “He had been badly injured. Hanna is bringing Emilie and Matilda over here, and Minttu will look after them so me and her can go to the hospital and see him.”

Kimi could see the curiosity on the little boy’s face, that there were going to be lots more questions, and he didn’t know if he could answer them right now. 

Luckily Minttu spoke, suggesting that Robin might like to give Kimi a cuddle to make him feel better, and the questions were held at bay for a while. 

All four of them cuddled for a while, before the doorbell rang. 

Kimi stood up, handing Rianna to Minttu before heading over to the door. 

Hanna’s eyes were red and puffy, and she had clearly been crying. She had a bag in one hand, which Kimi quietly took off her and carried inside. Emilie was quiet, but Matilda was grizzling, clearly unhappy to be here, crying in German. 

Clutching a doll Emilie looked like she didn’t quite know what to do, but after a few words from Hanna went over to where Robin was playing with his toy cars. Matilda wasn’t so happy, continuing to cry and wanting to be picked up, all the while clutching a stuffed unicorn toy. 

Minttu came over to try and help, and eventually the little girl calmed down enough to quietly play with a few toys. 

Once the children were occupied Kimi went and offered Hanna a hug, which she accepted. He just held her, silently offering comfort. 

Minttu was the one that spoke, coming over to offer some comfort to Hanna as well.

“You know how strong and stubborn Sebastian is, he won’t give up without a fight. Now, the girls will be fine here, I will take care of them. You two just go and see how Sebastian is doing.” 

Kimi went to get his car keys, and when he got back Hanna was in conversation with Emilie. Emilie was saying something, holding out her doll to Hanna, who teared up and looked like she was about to burst into tears. A few did actually slide down when, turning around to see Mathilda, who offered Hanna the stuffed unicorn toy she had been clutching. 

“I explained to them at home that Seb had been badly hurt and had to be taken to hospital, so that they had to stay here while me and Kimi went to see him.” Hanna spoke, gaze set downwards on the two toys she was holding. “They wanted to come of course. But I don’t want them to see him fighting for his life. When I told Emilie I was leaving she said that she wanted me to take her doll, because she makes her feel better, and she thought that she might be able to help Sebastian. Then Matilda gave me her unicorn for the same reason.” It was incredibly sweet thing for the two little children to do. 

As Kimi was pulling his shoes on Robin came up, offering a little toy Ferrari with the simple explanation that it was ‘For Sebastian’. 

Hanna and Kimi were silent as they walked into the garage and climbed into his Alfa Romeo for the drive to Zürich, both thinking about Sebastian. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The drive to the hospital was done in silence, the only sounds the soft music playing on the radio. The closer to the hospital Kimi got the more nervous he got. Butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, palms hot and sweaty, sweat running down the small of his back. 

The roads were quiet, but it still seemed like an eternity for them to reach Zürich and arrive at the hospital. The parking lot wasn’t too busy, so it wasn’t hard to find a park. 

Inside there seemed plenty of people moving around. Patients in various states of health moving about, medical staff rushing past, beds with and without patients being moved around. Every time a bed with a patent went past Kimi found himself looking at the patent, suddenly nervous that it might be Sebastian who was being moved past them.

But it never was. 

The waiting room of the Emergency Department was reasonably busy, with plenty of people sitting around waiting. Some had obvious injuries, others didn’t. However there wasn’t anyone waiting at the reception desk, so Kimi and Hanna walked right up. 

“We are hear to see a patient, Sebastian Vettel.” Kimi spoke, not bothering with any more of greeting. The lady behind the desk drew her eyes away from her computer screen and onto Kimi and Hanna.

“Are you family?” She asked in accented English, obviously deciding to stick to English seeing as that was the language Kimi had spoken in.

“Yes, I’m his girlfriend.” Hanna spoke softly. 

The women clacked away on her keyboard for a minute before looking up at them. “He is no longer in the Emergency Department, they took him up to an operating theatre about half an hour ago. But if you take a seat, I will see if I can get a doctor to come out and talk to you. May I take your name?”

They took a seat nearby, not knowing how long ‘soon’ would be.

‘Soon’ turned out to be nearly half an hour. Half an hour having to listen to not one, but three different children who spent the entire time crying and screaming, as well as one women who had possibly the most annoying laugh Kimi had ever heard. 

Kimi was glad when the doctor did finally turn up, because it meant that he didn’t have to listen to them any longer.

“Hanna Prater?” A blond doctor who looked about Kimi’s age spoke out. Kimi and Hanna stood up, and Kimi heard a female voice exclaim loudly in English that wasn’t fair because they had come in after them. 

“Yes?”

“Follow me please, I’ll take you somewhere a little more private where we can talk.”

Kimi and Hanna followed the man through a set of locked doors and into the emergency department, leading them into a small room, drawing the curtain across it. There was a bed, a few items of medical equipment and a couple of chairs in the room. 

“I apologize for the wait, we have been incredibly busy. I’m Doctor Simon Meier, I was one of the doctors who was taking care of Sebastian when he was here.” The department had seemed quite busy. The curtain did nothing to block out noise, and Sebastian could hear moaning somewhere to his left, crying to his right along with the sounds of medical staff rushing about. 

“We received Mr. Vettel at approximately 1647 by helicopter, following a motor vehicle collision. Despite being severely injured and unstable, when we got him he was conscious and moving, but wasn’t able to communicate with staff, seemed very confused and distressed, and was actively resisting staff members as they tried to help him.” Honestly that sounded like something Sebastian would do. At least it sounded like a good sign, that he had still been conscious and moving. 

“Our first priority is always to stabilize a patient and make them as comfortable as possible. Once we had IV access we were able to give him painkillers to make him a lot more comfortable, and he was a lot calmer once we had done so. He had lots of blood loss due to an unstable fracture of his pelvis in multiple places, and he went into cardiac arrest twice before we could give him enough blood.” Hanna let out a sob upon hearing that, clutching at Kimi who put at arm around her and tried to sooth her a bit, despite finding it difficult to stomach himself. 

“His most serious injury was his broken pelvis, and the associated bleeding. There was some minor damage to his bladder, but he has been incredibly lucky in that he doesn’t have any other internal or spinal injuries. He does, however, have other broken bones. He had one stable fracture in his lower mandible, or jaw, and his left shoulder has sustained a fracture of the scapula as well as the clavicle. He also has two fractures in his humerus, as well as one smaller hairline fracture in his radius. His left femur has been broken in two places, and his tibia in one place. All of these fractures will require surgery to fix, but due to his other injuries it is likely that this won’t be done immediately. Instead they will be fixed at a later date when his is more stable and able to undergo surgery.” That was a lot of broken bones that he was going to need to recover from. Hanna was sobbing, head against Kimi’s shoulder, failing in holding herself together upon hearing the injuries to her boyfriend. 

“He also has a small subdural hematoma, which is bleeding on his brain between the surface of the brain and the dura, which is the covering. It is relatively minor at the moment, but will need to be monitored closely. As for other head injuries or a Traumatic Brain Injury it is too early to tell.” 

Kimi wasn’t a doctor, but he knew enough to know that Sebastian had some pretty serious injuries. However it could have been much worse, and there were signs of hope. No serious spinal or internal injuries, and it seemed likely that he was going to get to keep all of his limbs, which was always a good thing. 

“Do you have any questions?” Kimi shook his head, and Hanna seemed to busy crying to ask anything. 

“Okay. He has been taken up to surgery, where the main aim will be to stabilize him and stop the bleeding. Now, can you find your way up to the surgical waiting room, or do you want me to arrange for someone to show you there?” 

Kimi doubted that he would be able to find the place by himself, so was happy for someone to show them where it was. 

“He has been incredibly lucky not to sustain further serious injuries. Quite frequently we see people who had been in vehicle accidents who have serious spinal injuries, and he had no signs of any sort of spinal injury. While his pelvis is bad, it is fixable, and all of his broken bones are breaks that when fixed should heal pretty well. There is uncertainty around his head injuries, but he wasn’t showing any signs of having a serious Traumatic Brain Injury, which is a very good sign.”

The Doctor was trying to comfort them a little bit which was nice, especially as it was obvious how upset Hanna was.

“It is still early yet. Mr. Vettel seems like a very strong character who isn’t willing to give up without a fight. The fact that he was conscious and moving at the scene is a good thing; patents who are conscious after an accident generally survive and do better than patients who are unconscious and completely unresponsive.” 

The doctor left to find someone to show them were to go, and Kimi handed Hanna some tissues as she stopped crying, dabbing at the tears. 

“He’s right, you know how strong and stubborn Seb is.” Kimi spoke after the doctor had left. “Was fighting hard and doing his best.”

The doctor was back with an orderly to show them where to go, and was also carrying a large clear plastic bag. 

“These are the items that Sebastian had on him. Now Benji here will take you up to the surgical waiting room.” 

Kimi and Hanna nodded, standing up and thanking the doctor for his time. Kimi took the bag of belongings, and him and Hanna followed the orderly through the hospital.


	6. First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more doctors, and Kimi and Hanna finally get to see Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More medical stuff in this chapter, hopefully everything is explained where appropriate. Again, if you see any glaring errors let me know and i will fix them. Enjoy!

Kimi and Hanna followed the orderly through a seemingly endless maze of corridors and up staircases, which had Kimi completely lost and disorientated. However, the orderly clearly knew where he was going, and it didn’t take too long before they had arrived. The orderly spoke with the receptionist, and they were led past the main waiting room and into a smaller, more private waiting area. 

There was no one else here, and there was a water cooler and a small instant coffee dispenser in the corner of the room. So Kimi set the bag down near where Hanna had sat down, and went and got them both a cup of coffee. He probably shouldn’t have been drinking coffee at this time of the day, but right now he didn’t care. 

Hanna took the cup with a weak smile, taking a sip before setting it down. 

She was looking curiously at the bag, so Kimi decided that seeing as they could be waiting a while now might be a good time to have a look through the bag. 

The first thing he pulled out was a smaller bag, with what looked like clothing. On closer inspection, everything in it had been cut off. Included in that was that lovely leather jacket that Kimi liked so much, as well as that Red Bull hoodie that Sebastian liked. The t-shirt underneath was nothing special, but there was a dark stain around the bottom edge of both the hoodie and the t-shirt that Kimi highly suspected was blood. The jeans that had been cut off had a lot more blood on them, but it wasn’t the easiest to see where exactly the blood had come from because of how they had been cut off. 

A small scrap of cloth, heavily stained in blood, and it took Kimi a little while to figure out that the piece of cloth was Sebastian’s underwear. Also in the bag was a pair of trainers, scuffed but otherwise looking normal.

Bag of clothing set aside, Kimi took a sip of his cup of coffee before going through the rest of the items.

The screen on Sebastian’s phone was badly cracked, but the case was intact. However, when Kimi tried to turn the phone on nothing happened, so he handed it to Hanna who turned the item over in her hands before carefully setting it down. 

The helmet made both of them gasp, and was probably an even bigger shock that the blood clothing. There was large amounts of scuffing mainly on one side, and one corner of the visor was hanging off. Also clearly visible was several large cracks and the heavy damage which indicated that his head had taken quite an impact. The scuffing made Kimi think that Sebastian had slid along the road at some point, so maybe it was just as well that the jeans he had been wearing had been ones designed for motorcycle riders, to protect in case of instances like these so that he didn’t get friction burns and skin ripped off. 

Kimi just held it in his hands, staring at it for a little while before handing it out to Hanna. She made a high pitched sound as she took it, eyes watering as she held it in her hands, setting it down lightly. 

The backpack had been torn and one strap had ripped, but most of the stuff was still inside. 

Squash racquet, broken beyond repair, not having survived the impact well. Sebastian’s wallet, appearing un-damaged. Kimi handed it to Hanna, presuming that she would want to put it in a safe place somewhere. 

An empty, cracked water bottle, a damp towel and several items of damp, sweaty and not very nice smelling exercise clothing that Kimi didn’t want to inspect to closely. 

However an item that had obviously been placed with some care down the side had Kimi confused. Something wrapped in clear cellophane, green with multiple colours, crushed. As Kimi pulled them out and several crushed petals floated to the floor he realized that they were a bunch of flowers. 

Surprise, joy and sadness all flowed across Hanna’s face once she realized what Kimi had pulled out. 

“Seb said he felt little guilty for leaving you with girls. Wanted to do something nice for you.” As usual, Sebastian had clearly meant his words and put some effort into doing so.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t to be. 

“I told him not to worry, it is only a little bit of a cold.” Her voice sounded weak, wavering slightly. “He should go and have fun, he didn’t need to stay home and babysit me.”

The last item in the backpack was another plastic bag. Inside several items had leaked, turning it into a multi-coloured, sticky, horrible mess, and Kimi was reluctant to stick his hand inside. But he could recognize a small, cracked, tub of ice cream, caramel by the colour, a flavour he remembered from Seb’s near constant talking that Hanna quite liked. 

A bottle of children’s shampoo and a tube of toothpaste all added to the mess. The box of chocolates was mostly rendered un-edible through being crushed and covered in the leaked items, but it did look like there may be a few that would still be safe to ear.

Not that either of them were likely to do so. 

The box of condoms caught Kimi’s attention however. Despite the goo covering them and how the outer box had been crushed, he was still able to recognize them as the ultra-thin variety that promised to ‘maximise pleasure and make it feel like you weren’t wearing anything at all’. Somewhat ironically, they were the ones that Kimi usually brought for him and Minttu to use. 

Kimi silently handed the bag to Hanna, who peered into the bag slightly and her face coloured slightly when she obviously spotted the box of condoms. 

Silence fell afterwards, Kimi silently packing the items away back into the bag as they waited to be updated. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kimi must have fallen asleep, because one moment he was dreaming about Sebastian, covered in blood, doing wheelies on one of his vintage motorbikes up and down the pitlane of some unidentifiable racetrack, and the next he was being shaken awake by Hanna. As he straightened up pain shot through his back and neck which made him wince, and his mouth was dry which signified that he must have been snoring. 

However Kimi’s attention soon turned to the other man dressed in scrubs who was waiting in the room. 

Now that Kimi was awake, he didn’t waste a lot of time and went straight into updating them on Sebastian. 

“The main aim of the surgery was to stabilize him and stop the bleeding, which we did successfully. We stabilized his broken pelvis with an external fixator as a temporary measure as he wasn’t stable enough to undergo a longer operation to fix it using internal plates and screws. The external fixator will keep his pelvis stable until he is strong enough to undergo another operation.” Kimi didn’t really know what and external fixator was, but he presumed that it was something that stuck out of his pelvis, going by the word ‘external’. 

“His bladder was a very straight forward fix, so that was fixed as we were stabilizing his pelvis and working to stop the bleeding. The fracture on his lower mandible was also a straightforward fix, and done by another surgeon at the same time we work working on his pelvis. It was fixed with two plates screwed into his jaw, which will be there permanently. He does have two arch bars wired in, which will have elastics fitted to ensure his jaw heals in the proper alignment; We don’t put the elastics on straight away, so they will be likely fitted in a few hours.” 

Sebastian wasn’t going to like having arch bars again, Kimi knew that he had previously had braces and hated them. However, it did seem likely that arch bars weren’t really going to be much of a concern for him considering all his other injuries. 

“There were two catheters inserted into his brain, so that he can be monitored for any signs of brain injury or swelling, and so that his subdural hematoma can be monitored. We also made the decision to perform a tracheostomy, which is inserting a breathing tube directly into his trachea at the base of his throat. His left arm, shoulder and leg are all going to need surgery in the future to fix, but as they are closed breaks they are able to be left for a later date.”

It sounded like there was going to be several more surgeries for Sebastian, which was both good and bad. Bad that he had to undergo them, but good because each one meant a better chance that he would recover well. 

“Despite everything that we did it all went well and was straight forwards with no unforeseen complications. Now, do you have any other questions?” Kimi couldn’t think of anything, and Hanna looked thoughtful for a moment but shook her head. 

“Thank you for coming and talking to us.” Hanna said after a moment, her voice sounded tired and weak. 

“It’s no problem.”

Next stop: Trauma Intensive Care Unit. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kimi had been quick to ask someone where to go, but despite that, they had still gotten lost. Eventually someone had been willing to accompany them some of the way, as they had ended up on the opposite side of the hospital to where they needed to be. 

Once they were there, the doors were locked. Kimi pressed the buzzer, reading a sign on the door that said, written in both German and English, to only press the buzzer once, that staff would open the door when they were available. 

It was a full twenty minutes before someone answered the door, talking in German that sounded like an apology. Once the women found out who they were here to see they were directed to another waiting room, as Sebastian wasn’t ready to be seen yet. 

Over an hour later, although it actually seemed like an eternity, a man with a stethoscope around his neck and a bundle of papers under his arm turned up to see them, leading them off to a small waiting room. 

He started speaking in German, but after a couple of words from Hanna happily switched over to English.

“Sorry to keep you waiting so long, we have had several patients arrive at the same time and other patients had been keeping us quite busy. I’ll try not to take too long so you can go and see Mr. Vettel.” 

Kimi did indeed want to see Sebastian, and no doubt Hanna did as well. Even if neither of them were fully prepared to see him in such a weak, injured state. 

“We received him straight from the operating theatre, so it has taken us a while to get him comfortable and stable, to insert all the lines that we need, and to set up all the equipment that we use to monitor him and help him recover. Despite everything he had been through, all his vital signs are good with the exception of his blood pressure which is lower than we would like, however we are giving him medication to try and bring it up.”

No doubt there would be lots of pieces of equipment monitoring Sebastian and keeping him alive, and he presumed that it would probably take a while to set them all up correctly. Part of that was Kimi thinking about how much stuff the mechanics had in the garage for their Formula One cars, and thinking that there must be more machines to monitor and keep an human going.

“He is going to be kept in an induced coma to give him time to heal. As well as strong painkillers, we will be giving him drugs to keep him asleep, as well as strong anti-biotics to help him fight infection. Also we will be giving him a drug that paralyses him. He won’t be conscious, but this drug ensures that his mind won’t receive any stimulation from the nerves in his body and gives his brain silence to recover. At the moment we can’t say how long he will be kept in the coma, but his condition will be assessed daily, and we will keep you updated of any progress.”

It was a little unnerving to not know how long Sebastian would be kept in the coma for. It might be a few days, it could be a few weeks, they didn’t know. It would all depend on Sebastian and how well he was doing. 

”All the medical staff meet each morning to go over the condition of each patient, and that is where we can make any changes to medication or care as needed. He will be tended by a trained nurse at all times, and we always have doctors on hand and other staff close by in case anything were to happen. His care and recovery are highly important to us. We have inserted a feeding tube so we can give him the proper nutrients while he is in the induced coma.”

The doctor was friendly, but wasn’t chatting away with lots of small talk, instead getting straight to the point which Kimi appreciated. 

Unsurprisingly there was a whole pile of various forms to fill out. 

Kimi was happy to let Hanna fill them out, probably the best as they were in German and Kimi wouldn’t know how to fill them out. 

Eventually however, everything was done, and they could finally see Sebastian. 

They followed the doctor into the ICU, Hanna clutching the two stuffed animals and the little toy car, Kimi carrying the bag with Sebastian’s things. 

The ward was indeed busy, with plenty of staff members moving around. They walked past a group of staff members supporting a ventilated woman who was going for a slow walk, looking rather like a zombie, trailed by several machines and with a wheelchair following along behind in case she couldn’t walk any further. 

Not much further was the loud sound of an alarm coming from a room, and several more staff members rushed past, one pushing a small trolley. Kimi got a quick glimpse of someone doing CPR before they passed. 

Sebastian’s room was right down the end. 

The bed was on the right-hand side of the room, surrounded by a large array of medical equipment. There was a sofa on the back wall under the window, a large, comfortable looking recliner, as well as a couple of other regular chairs in the room. There was a TV Screen mounted high on the wall opposite the bed, but it wasn’t on, as well as a hoist mounted on the ceiling above the bed. 

Kimi set the bag down near the sofa as Hanna chatted to the nurse in German, shaking hands with the women. Kimi moved close once the bag was down, and she came over to introduce herself in accented English, apologizing that she couldn’t leave them alone, but as he was on a ventilator she had to stay in the room. 

One of the machines made a loud noise and it made Kimi’s pulse jump, but the nurse was quick to reassure them that it was no need for alarm. The machines frequently made noises, but it was normally because something needed checking or changing. 

Hanna moved to the right-hand side of the bed, the same side that the nurse was on, while Kimi moved to the left. 

Sebastian look so strange, so small and pale in the middle of the hospital bed surrounded by wires and machines. They didn’t have him in a hospital gown, instead just had a sheet overtop that went from waist to mid-thigh. The outline of the external fixator they had used to stabilize his hips was visible, and looked quite strange and Kimi hadn’t even seen it properly. 

The nurse chattered away quite happily, encouraging them to touch him and talk to him, that sometimes patients in Comas could hear what was going on, and hearing loved ones talking and holding their hands could help them recover better. 

Hanna was the first one to pick up Sebastian’s right hand, squeezing it gently, and Kimi followed suit, gently gripping his left hand while trying not to move it to much because that was the side of his body that had the broken bones. 

After they were settled, the nurse began pointing out all the pieces of equipment, explaining what everything was for. 

There were two wires coming out of his head, one that measures pressure, while the other measures oxygen, blood flow and temperature. Kimi had expected them to have shaved large patches of hair off, but they hadn’t; They had only shaved a small patch around where the catheter had been inserted into his brain. 

His forehead had a strip of sticky electrodes on it, connected to a monitor which measured brain activity. She tried to explain it, but apparently it wasn’t something that you could figure out easily, as even a lot of medical professionals didn’t know how to read the data that the monitor was displaying. What made Kimi feel better was that there was brain activity, despite him being in an induced coma. That seemed like a good thing to him. 

A thin tube came out of his nose, taped to the end of it with flesh coloured tape, running to a machine that was pumping liquid food into his stomach constantly. The stuff in the bag didn’t look very appetizing, but Kimi supposed that Sebastian wouldn’t really care. 

His jaw was swollen already, that was clear despite the stubble on it. Kimi had thought that would be shaved off as well, especially as he had a broken jaw, but apparently, they didn’t need to. It was nice that they had kept it, that there had been an effort to keep things like that as Sebastian had liked them. 

The breathing tube came out of the base of his throat, held in place by a thin white strap that ran around his neck, tube leading off to yet another machine with another display that meant absolutely nothing to Kimi. The lines that were moving and the numbers meant nothing, but he guessed that movement was a good thing, as was the sight of Sebastian’s chest moving up and down. 

As well as a small number of sticky electrodes stuck all over his chest, each connected to a wire leading to a monitor, there was the large line that had been inserted under his right collarbone. The nurse explained that it enabled drugs to reach his heard and get pumped around his body quicker, but that some of the drugs they were giving him needed to be given into a larger vein. There weren’t one or two connecters, but five of them, all connected to a different little box. The little boxes were set on a stand, and there was quite a lot of them, all connected, each controlling a different drug that he was being given, each with blinking lights and alarms. 

Apart from the central line under his right collarbone, there was another IV line in his right forearm and his left hand. A little clip on his right index finger was connected to a monitor that displayed his vital signs, and the nurse happily too the time to explain what each thing was and what a good value for it was.

His left arm was fully bandaged and in a splint, and his left shoulder had swelling and bruising developing on it. 

Both legs had thigh-high boots on them, which the nurse explained were to help stop blood clots from developing in his legs, but the one on his left leg also acted as a splint. 

There was a small tube that ran out from under the sheet and over his right thigh, disappearing over the side of the bed, and Kimi presumed that must be the urinary catheter. 

Now Kimi was taking in more of Sebastian, seeing him lying there on the bed, he was a little curious as to what exactly the external fixation rods looked like. Part of him wanted to peel the sheet back and have a look but he didn’t know if he was allowed to. 

So after a moment Kimi simply decided to ask her what the external fixation rods looked like. 

Hanna gave him a funny look, but the nurse didn’t seem to mind. 

She simply went and pulled the blinds in the room at shut the door to give privacy, before pulling the sheet away. 

Two main rods stuck out of the skim around over near his hips, joined by two more rods in a slight v shape. Despite the gauze around the entry wounds and overtop of where his bladder must be located, the deep purple bruising was evident. It not only ran all across his hips and his belly below his bellybutton but started going down his left thigh, and his penis and testicles were also a deep purple. His testicles also looked swollen, and Kimi wondered if that was normal or not. 

Lucky for him, Hanna was the one to actually ask that question. 

The nurse assured them that it wasn’t anything to be worried about, that it was just a side affect of his broken pelvis. The doctors would be closely monitoring him, but the surgeons had been confident that they had stopped all of the bleeding. 

Kimi did notice the large disposable pad they had underneath his bum, and it didn’t take much to figure out why it was there. He had wondered how they dealt with that, and that was obviously the easiest solution. 

Once the sheet was back covering him, the blinds and the door were opened again. 

Kimi and Hanna just stayed by his bedside, Hanna and the nurse doing most of the talking, with Kimi adding a few words here and there. 

They were disrupted briefly by another nurse turning up so they could reposition Sebastian, which was something they apparently did every two hours to help prevent pressure sores. While the bed and the mattress were specially designed to help prevent pressure sores, it was still essential to move him frequently. 

A while after that Hanna’s phone started ringing. She went to the opposite side of the room, away from all the equipment, speaking softly so that Kimi couldn’t hear what she was saying. 

Kimi glanced over, but quickly returned his attention to Sebastian. 

It wasn’t long before she was back over by the bed, speaking to Kimi.

“His parents have arrived. Would you be able to stay with Sebastian so that I can go and meet them?” Hanna asked, and Kimi nodded. 

She lingered at Sebastian’s side for a bit longer before heading out. 

Now that Hanna had gone, the nurse made an effort to draw a bit of conversation out of Kimi. 

“Hanna explained your relationship with Sebastian, I think that he is quite lucky to have two people who love and support him so much.” Kimi didn’t quite know what to say in response, but was a little surprised. People didn’t always understand how things worked, simply saw him being with Sebastian as them cheating, they didn’t understand that it had never been like that. But considering that he was likely going to spend plenty of time here for a while, Kimi was glad that she wasn’t judging him. They didn’t generally tell a lot of people about their relationship, and were careful about how they were in public. Most people just assumed that they were good friends, which never really bothered Kimi much. He was happy that not many people knew, only those that were most important to him. “Sebastian sounds like quite the character.”

“He is. Would hate it here, never sits still.” Sebastian was the type of person who was absolutely horrible to deal with when he was sick, because despite how bad he was he refused to actually rest. Every time you turned around he was up and doing something. Luckily he didn’t get sick like that very often, and even when he did Kimi had sometimes used someone else as an excuse and left him to Hanna. 

They fell into conversation about Sebastian, and Kimi actually found it felt good talking about him. 

It didn’t seem like long before Hanna was back in the room. 

“His parents are in the waiting room and want to see him, however they only allow two visitors in the room at a time.” Kimi looked at his watch and was quite surprised to see that it was after 2am in the morning, and that he should have been in bed about four hours ago as he was meant to be training with Mark later today. 

“I will go. Will come back tomorrow to see him. Will call Maurizio later.” Kimi wasn’t looking forwards to calling his boss and telling him that the team’s number one driver and the defending drivers champion wasn’t likely to be driving next year. 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to leave.” Hanna started to protest, clearly not wanting to kick Kimi out. 

“Is fine.” He stood up, squeezing Sebastian’s hand one last time and leaning down to place a light kiss to his cheek. “Nähdään huomenna Sebi, rakastan sinua.”

Kimi felt dead inside as he walked out, completely void of emotion. 

Not wanting to face Sebastian’s parents, he asked a nurse if there was another way out and was dutifully shown one. 

Silently he trudged along the corridor towards his car, wondering what the next few days would bring.


	7. The Good and the Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi deals with things, There are ups and downs, and Sebastian wakes.

By the time Kimi had left the hospital and driven home it was close to 4am and while Minttu had obviously gone to bed she had left the lights on for him. 

Still feeling completely devoid of emotion and a bit dead inside, he took of his shoes and headed for the bedroom, turning of lights as he went. He had sudden urge to go and check on his children, to see them sleeping, but he didn’t want to wake them up so after a moment’s hesitation he headed into the bedroom he and Minttu shared. 

The room was dark, so he just quietly shut the door and stood in the dark until his eyes adjusted enough for him to find his way without him walking into anything. When he could see a little bit he took his clothes off, stripping down to his underwear and heading over to his side of the bed, fumbling in the dark to plug his mobile phone into the charger before slipping under the covers, trying not to disturb Minttu. 

Despite how tired he felt, once he was in bed he couldn’t sleep.

Instead Sebastian kept drifting across his mind. 

His tossing and turning must have woken Minttu up, because a lamp was switched on, and he looked over at her as a hand touched his shoulder. 

“Thinking about Sebastian?” She knew him all to well. 

Kimi rolled over to face her and opened his mouth to speak when it hit him. How seriously injured Sebastian was, how close he had come to losing him, how he still could, and much he loved him. So instead of saying anything he had tears clouding his vision, and was desperately trying not to cry.

He was Kimi, the Iceman, he didn’t cry. Or, not very often at least. He couldn’t remember the last time he had properly cried. 

Minttu just pulled him into a hug, encouraged him to let it out, soothing and comforting him as he let go and just cried. 

Eventually he got himself together enough to talk. Despite how he wasn’t known for being much of a talker, he spoke quite a lot about Sebastian, not holding anything back or hiding fears from his wife. How it hadn’t felt quite real, even after meeting with all those doctors, until he had walked in that room and seen Sebastian. Even then, he had half expected him to open his eyes and get out of bed saying it was all some sort of joke. How scared he was that he wouldn’t be the same or that he might die, or wouldn’t be able to drive again. That Sebastian would have lasting damage, how much he would hate not being his normal, busy, independent self. How much Kimi missed his stupid smile, those stupid jokes and the fact that he flirted with absolutely everyone. 

Minttu was supportive, not talking much and mainly letting Kimi talk.

Kimi didn’t know the time when he eventually talked himself out, but eventually the light was turned off, and he settled down with his arms around his wife, feeling better, relaxed with her pressed against him. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The sound of Minttu’s voice calling his name and her not so gently shaking brought him out of his slumber and into the land of the living. Kimi just groaned, mind full of sleep and all he wanted to do was to go back to sleep. 

But the sound of another voice made him jump, sitting up and looking around the dark room in alarm before he realized the voice was coming from his mobile phone, on speaker phone, which Minttu held in her hand. 

“Kimi Räikkönen, your lovely wife Minttu had just been explaining to me why exactly I am sitting here watching a television report that saying the 2017 Formula One Drivers Champion Sebastian Vettel is critical condition in hospital after being hit by a car, and I was just wondering if you could elaborate a bit.” Britta. How the hell had she gotten his number? He certainly hadn’t given it to her.

The only logical suggestion was that for some strange reason Sebastian had given it to her. But why the hell was she ringing him, shouldn’t she try Hanna first? 

Maybe Hanna’s phone had died, or maybe she was still at the hospital, or had been persuaded to go home for some sleep, he didn’t know. 

All he knew was that he didn’t particularly want to be talking to Britta when it felt like he had only been asleep for a matter of minutes. 

“Is true.” He said simply, flopping back down and mumbling more into his pillow than to the phone, shutting his eyes and stubbornly trying to fall asleep again. 

“Well, I pretty much figured that out myself, after seeing it on just about every television channel, and how the story is floating all over the internet, and no doubt is going to be a major newspaper headline. Now, how exactly did it happen?” She was persistent, and Kimi swore several times under his breath before moving to sit up, glaring fiercely at the phone. 

“Car driver on wrong side of road, Sebastian lost control of motorbike trying to avoid it. Was hit by car.” That was all he pretty much knew at this stage. 

“Oh my. How badly exactly is he injured? The reports and articles seemed to vary between minor to life threatening. What is common is lots of them have reports from an American tourist who stopped to help and recognized him.” Kimi didn’t know that, but then he hadn’t actually watched any tv or gotten on the internet since the accident had occurred. Briefly he wondered what Britta was doing at this hour of the morning to pick up the news, but honestly, he didn’t really care. 

“Badly broken pelvis, lots of bleeding. Took while to stabilize him before flew him by helicopter to hospital in Zürich. Used external fixation rods to stabilize pelvis. Minor damage to bladder, fixed in surgery. Broken jaw, fix with a metal plate and arch bars, which will have elastics to keep the jaw in proper alignment. Broken left arm, shoulder and leg, needs surgery on them but at later date. Minor bleed on brain doctors are little worried about. Keeping him in induced coma for now.” Kimi spoke in a flat monotone like he was reading from a script, not bothering to hide how his voice was rough with sleep. 

“Oh my god!” Was Britta’s response, clearly shocked. 

“Doctors said he was lucky, did not have any spinal or major internal injuries, and they see people far worse. Seem hopeful that he could make good recovery. Not going to be able to drive next year though.” Kimi had been looking forwards to another year driving with Sebastian, but that wasn’t going to happen. Considering how long it was going to take Sebastian to recover from his injuries, if he did recover completely, then he was going to need his time to get his fitness back up to where it needed to be, which was going to take time. That was if he could ever get fit enough to drive again; Even if he could, there he may never be able to drive like he could before. 

They spoke more, longer that Kimi wanted to, Britta drawing reluctant answers out of him. Kimi promised to call Maurizio later and talk to him, and it seemed like ages until she finally stopped talking and hung up, going off to figure out how to deal with everything. 

As it was, Kimi didn’t have to call Maurizio Arrivabene, as the man called him a couple of hours later, and again it was Minttu who woke a grumpy Kimi up. 

To say that Maurizio Arrivabene had been shocked upon hearing Kimi confirm the news about Sebastian probably would have been the understatement of the century. 

Overall, Kimi thought he took the news quite well. That, or he had a little bit of time to come to terms with what that news meant before he had called Kimi.

After all, it was going to have a huge impact on Ferrari for next year. Choosing who would replace Sebastian and drive alongside Kimi was an important decision, and as Maurizio was talking an idea popped into his head for who would be a perfect replacement. 

“You should get Pascal Wehrlein to drive. Is good driver. Best for Ferrari if want to win championships.” Kimi interrupted the Italian in the middle of a sentence about some Shell event that he wanted Kimi to attend. There was silence for a moment at the other end of the phone. 

“You want Ferrari to hire a driver with a Mercedes contract?”

“Does not have drive next year. Give him good car and he will do well. Seb likes him, would be perfect team mate for Sebastian in 2019.” Kimi hadn’t really planned to announce that he had decided several months ago that 2018 was likely to be his last, but he did thank that Pascal would be good for the team, and it just seemed a perfect time to slip it in. Antonio Giovanazzi was probably the most logical solution seeing as he was the third Ferrari driver, but for Kimi he just didn’t seem like the right fit. 

“Are you not driving in 2019?” Maurizio asked, and Kimi responded with a simple “No.” confirming his retirement plans. 

The topic of Sebastian’s testing schedule came up, and Kimi didn’t quite know what had gotten into him when he volunteered to take over some of them. Apparently, judging from the silence that met him on the other end of the phone, neither did Maurizio. Kimi never volunteered himself for anything. 

He hadn’t quite realized how extensive that schedule was, but they had spent a while on the phone talking about dates and making arrangements. 

Part of Kimi felt like he had to. Sebastian had done so much work to get Ferrari to a position to where they had won the 2017 Driver’s title, even if it was just by one single point. To Sebastian it had been clear that next year was going to be better, not only had he been determined to defend that title, but to win the Constructor’s title as well. 

As Sebastian wasn’t going to be able to do that, Kimi felt like he should step up and help so that all of that hard work hadn’t been wasted. Even if it meant far more work than he wanted. 

Antti had been the next person to ring, but Minttu hadn’t woken Kimi up for that. She had let him sleep when his brother Rami called as well. 

Mark had found out the news upon turning up for what was meant to be a training day. Minttu had told him the news, and they had made the decision that there probably wasn’t much point training today with Kimi. 

Kimi surfaced just before one in the afternoon, wandering out to the kitchen still half asleep to get himself a cup of coffee to find Hanna there to pick up her two daughters. He had been a little annoyed to find that not only had Mark been and gone and his brother had called, but that Sebastian’s father Norbert had also called to update them after the doctors had been to see Sebastian that morning. Although in saying that, he was grateful to Minttu for letting him sleep. 

“How has he been?” Kimi asked Hanna, who seemed far more embarrassed about seeing Kimi in just a pair of boxer briefs that didn’t really leave much to the imagination than Kimi himself was. Minttu was the one that retrieved a towel from the nearest bathroom seeing as Kimi clearly had no intention of moving from the coffee machine to put something more appropriate on. 

“He was stable through the night, no major changes. His blood pressure is stubbornly staying low, and they were going to try a different medication to increase it. His Intracranial pressure was going up, but they were going to keep a close eye on it. If it continues to rise they will give him medication to try and get it down.” No major changes was a good thing Kimi thought. 

Anyway he was going to go and spend some time at the hospital with him later. Sebastian’s siblings were apparently coming up as well, so that there could always been someone sitting with him, who could also keep everyone else updated just in case anything happened.

Minttu brought up an idea while Kimi and Hanna was talking, gaining both their attention. 

“I was going to use this for something else,” She spoke, holding up an A4 sized book with a pink cover with butterflies all over it. “But I have a better idea for it. How about keeping a diary about Sebastian’s progress for when he is better? Not only all the medical stuff but from everyone else who is visiting him. Maybe even a few photos for his reference. It might be good for not only you two, but his parents and siblings as well, to be able to write things down.” Kimi had never thought of that, but now that it had been brought up it was quite a good idea. 

“That’s a lovely idea, thank you Minttu.” Kimi watched as Hanna gave Minttu a big hug. 

She left soon after with Emilie and Matilda, with plans for Kimi to take the book with him when he visited Sebastian at the hospital later. 

Kimi shifted to the table with his second cup of coffee as Minttu placed a bowl of oats down in front of him. He wasn’t hungry, but he ate it anyway.

Then he got up to shower, intending to spend a little time with his own children before taking the drive to the hospital to see Sebastian. 

As he ate his oats, Kimi thought that seeing as he was obviously going to be spending a lot of time driving to the hospital, whether it would be worth chartering a helicopter to make the journey quicker when he wanted to visit.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Four days after the accident Kimi found himself down in Maranello doing what should have been Sebastian’s simulator work. Kimi couldn’t help but be slightly annoyed with the German, because Kimi would much rather be back in his home in Switzerland than down in Maranello with a bunch of Italians who only wanted to talk about Sebastian. 

Even after only a couple of days of visiting Sebastian in the Intensive Care Unit the routine they had was become apparent. Doctors did their rounds at the same time, the staff did various procedures and turned him at the same time. Scans if needed tended to be done in the morning, and bed baths were done in the evening. There had been another operation 36 hours after the accident, but that was relatively minor as they were just taking out absorbent pads they had put in his abdomen around his pelvis to stop the bleeding. 

The pressure in his brain had been rising, and staff had been giving him medication to try and bring it down, and his blood pressure was remaining stubbornly low, but otherwise he had been doing well. 

When Kimi’s phone rang he was sitting on the toilet with his trousers around his ankles, and he considered just leaving it to ring. But when he saw that it was Hanna calling, he didn’t hesitate to answer it.

“What’s happened?” It wasn’t the usual morning update that he always got from Hanna. This morning the only point of concern had again been the pressure in his brain, and the doctors had been clear that if the pressure hadn’t gone down by the afternoon that surgery would be likely. 

“His intracranial pressure has gotten to an unsafe level, and the medication they have been giving him isn’t bringing it down to a safe level. They have just taken him into surgery to do a decompressive craniectomy.” She had explained what that meant this morning in the usual update phone call. If the swelling didn’t go down they would remove a piece of skull to allow space for his brain, which would greatly reduce the chance of any more brain damage. The piece of skull they took out would be put in his abdomen, and when the swelling had gone down it would be replaced at a later date. However they had been clear that it was only something that would happen as a last resort when nothing else was working. 

Kimi didn’t quite know what to say, it wasn’t good that they had to resort to taking a piece of skull out, but if it helped him recover then it would be worth it. 

“Not good have to do surgery, but if it helps then it is worth it.” There was the sound of the door opening, someone walking across followed by the sound of a zipper being pulled down. 

“It will take a couple of hours, so I will update you as soon as I know anything.” 

“Going to have lunch, then back in simulator. Might not be able to answer, but leave message.” He couldn’t bring his phone into the simulator, but would appreciate knowing what happened anyway. 

“How is the simulator testing going?” She asked. 

“Not to bad. Better if Seb was doing it instead.” Kimi suspected that he wasn’t the only one to share that sentiment, just about everyone wished that it Sebastian would be here doing testing. It was nothing against Kimi, just that the mere fact that Sebastian wasn’t able to had everyone worried. 

Even so, Kimi felt like he had a sudden, new, unexpected burst of enthusiasm and energy, even if it wasn’t always apparent to anyone else. 

“I think he would have preferred that as well, but I will let you know how things have gone.”

“Thank you.”

After she hung up Kimi put the phone back in his pocket and finished what he had originally sat down to do before pulling his pants up, washing his hands and heading out to lunch. 

Pascal Wehrlein was sitting with Maurizio, Stefania and Mark, with a plate of food meant for Kimi waiting on the table. Kimi sat down and started eating without a word, despite how everyone’s attention turned to him. 

“You took quite a while.” Mark spoke, causing Kimi to turn his attention away from his lunch to the expectant faces of everyone else. 

“Hanna called. Sebastian’s Intracranial pressure gone to unsafe level and not responding to medication, so taking him up to surgery to perform a decompressive craniectomy.” That got more puzzled looks, because his fellow lunch mates weren’t obviously as well versed in medical terminology. Not that Kimi know much either, just that he was picking a few things up. 

“That is his brain, right? They are taking a piece of his skull out?” Pascal asked, and Kimi nodded. 

It was still a little strange seeing the other German in Ferrari gear, but Kimi guessed that he was going to have to get used to it. Despite how he had never previously spoken to Pascal, Kimi found that he actually didn’t mind him; In a way he reminded him of a young Sebastian. Pascal himself didn’t seem to quite believe that he was actually at Ferrari with a drive for next year either, and that it had been Kimi who had suggested him. 

“Put piece they take out in his abdomen and put it back later. Will take photo of it for when he wakes up, his head will look funny.” 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Soon enough the topic of events that had to be attended came up. Kimi himself had a Shell event that he didn’t want to attend, but seeing as they had already been promoting him as going he couldn’t really say no. Then there was Finnish Independence Day party that he certainly didn’t want to attend (but Minttu did), so they were going to that. 

As for Sebastian, there was the FIA Hall of Fame Inauguration, as well as the FIA Gala which he had to attend. The question of who exactly was going to attend came up. Hanna made it clear that she didn’t want to go, that she couldn’t go without Sebastian. She didn’t think that she could get through something like that, that he was meant to go to. Kimi knew that Sebastian had been going to take Hanna to the FIA Gala, but he could understand how Hanna didn’t think she could go through it without Seb.

There was the possibility of sending someone from Ferrari like Maurizio or Kimi, but in the end everyone decided on Sebastian’s father Norbert. 

Everyone also sat down and decided what should be said. Britta had been handling all the press stuff and all those cards and get well soon notes that had started flooding in, only releasing what everyone wanted, which wasn’t a lot really. Only that he was in a serious but stable condition, and that his family wished for privacy. 

Kimi found himself going between Maranello and Switzerland, and when he was in Switzerland found himself busy, handling training, spending time with his family, those bloody annoying events he had to attend, all while trying to get to the hospital to see Sebastian. 

More than once he had fallen asleep on the sofa in Sebastian’s room, not the least bothered by the amount of noise the machines made or the staff coming and going. 

Thirteen days after the accident there was surgery number four to repair his arm and shoulder as the swelling had gone down. 

Two days after that, in what was surgery number five, it was to repair his leg. 

Kimi was down in Maranello on the 19th of December when he realized that he had completely forgotten about Christmas. Well, not forgotten about it exactly, but purchasing the rest of the Christmas Presents for people had completely slipped his mind. He already had some, and had been planning to buy the rest at the start of December, but then Sebastian’s accident had happened, and it had slipped his mind.

Thankfully, it was easy enough to get enough time off in the afternoon to head up to Milan, where he brought the rest of them in one go. 

On the 20th of December during the usual morning update phone call Hanna gave the news that the swelling of Sebastian’s brain had gone down enough, the bleed on his brain had improved, and his overall condition had improved enough for them to start bringing him out of his induced coma.

Kimi had meant to be doing more simulator testing before Christmas, but Maurizio understood when Kimi rang him to say that he wasn’t going to be doing any. 

On arrival at the hospital he found Hanna, with Norbert and Heikki leaving as Kimi turned up. 

It was always a shock to walk into that room and see Sebastian still on that bed. Despite constant tube feeding, he had lost weight and condition. Antti had spend quite a bit of time working with the hospital physiotherapists, massaging and manipulating limbs to try and help but it just wasn’t enough. 

Kimi eyed the restraints on Sebastian’s arms, wide, soft straps that secured his arms to the bed, limiting movement. The nurse noticed, and spoke, saying that quite often when patients came out of a coma they were disorientated and a little delirious, and tried to pull things out, so the restraints were simply there for his own safety.

Hanna happily chatted that he had been reacting appropriately when the medical staff wanted a reaction, and that he had squeezed her hands and moved a little bit every now and then.

Gripping his left hand, Kimi was talking softly to Sebastian about what had been happening down in Maranello, and how happy Pascal Wehrlein was, when Sebastian’s hand gently squeezed Kimi’s own. Surprise appeared all over Kimi’s face, and when he asked Sebastian to do it again he did so, shifting slightly under Kimi’s gaze. 

It was just after 2pm that afternoon when those lovely blue eyes opened again. Unfocused, seemingly not able to focus on anyone or anything, but they moved around the room, head tilting towards Hanna who was speaking, before slipping shut again. 

About fourty minutes later when the nurses had him rolled on his left side as they cleaned up poop and changed the disposable absorbent pad they put underneath his bum when he moved again, the arm that had been taken out of his restrain so they could roll him moving up to his throat. Luckily one of the nurses caught it before he had been able to grasp anything. 

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Late the next afternoon when Kimi walked into Sebastian’s room, Sebastian turned towards him, blue eyes opening when Kimi greeted him, a small smile appearing on his face. Or, he was making an effort to smile, but he didn’t quite have it yet. 

Waking up wasn’t going to be a straight forward thing where he just got up and carried on with normal life like you tended to see in movies and on tv. In reality it was a slow, gradual process. They couldn’t just stop giving him all the strong drugs they used to keep him in a coma so had to slowly wean him off them, and all of them had side-affects.

There had already been improvements from yesterday. He was intermittently following simple commands, like to squeeze a hand or move a limb, and was tracking people as they talked or moved around the room. It was becoming clear when he was awake and asleep, and he was starting to move around on the bed more. 

Having to wean him off the drugs, combined with normal effects from coming out of an induced coma, plus head injuries, meant that he was still quite out of it. Staring at random spots in the room seemed to be something that he did quite a bit when he was actually awake. He also appeared quite confused, agitated and a bit delirious, which the medical staff assured was normal and would wear off. 

So, the restraints on his wrists would stay until he had come out of it enough to not try and pull things out.

Even so, it wasn’t any easier to watch him like that. 

Communication was an issue. They had reduced the ventilator settings so that he was doing more of the work himself, and they could add a valve to Sebastian’s tracheostomy so that he would breath out through his nose and mouth, allowing him to talk and take food and drink by his mouth. However, they didn’t want to add the valve yet, they wanted to wait until he wasn’t quite as delirious. 

Sebastian was, however, able to indicate yes or no to questions, however he wasn’t doing it all the time. Pen and paper was out of the questions because he wasn’t strong or co-ordinated enough to hold a pen, let alone write something with it.

Kimi had been sitting with Sebastian for a while, along with Antti who had been massaging and working on Sebastian’s limbs. Sebastian had been asleep, but woke up when Antti was working on his left leg. 

Alarm was clear all over his face as those blue eyes opened, eyes shifting downwards as the leg in Antti’s grip jerked. Antti let the leg jerk, speaking softly to Sebastian in Finnish. Sebastian shifted, struggling for a moment before he seemed to recognize that the person with his leg was Antti and visibly relaxed. Even so, confusion still lingered on his face, watching Antti for a moment before his gaze wandered, and it wasn’t long before his eyes shut and he was asleep again. 

It was several hours later, after Antti had left, during the nightly bed bath that he woke up again. 

The nurses let Kimi help with the bath, happy for some extra help. 

Tonight Sebastian didn’t seem to like it, constantly shifting around and trying to move away despite Kimi’s soft words and gentle touch. He flat out refused to open his mouth when the nurse tried to clean his teeth, so Kimi tried and didn’t have much success either. 

Sebastian visibly didn’t like being rolled onto his side, his right arm temporarily un-restrained. 

With Kimi and the nurse occupied, Kimi looked up to see Sebastian’s hand wrapped around his tracheostomy tube. 

“Sebastian no! Don’t touch that, let go!” That got the nurses attention, but before they could do anything he was pulling at the tube, and with a surprising amount of strength managed to pull it out. The trach ties were still holding it to his neck, but he had managed to rip the part that was in his windpipe out, including the little balloon which was inflated to keep it in place and stop air from leaking out. 

The alarm from the ventilator punctured the silence, but the good thing was that Sebastian was breathing on his own. 

Before anyone could grab his free arm, Sebastian had ripped out the iv line in his left hand, and had gone for the central line under his collarbone. Luckily, Kimi managed to grab the wandering hand, pulling in back down to where the restraint was, despite how Sebastian was clearly resisting him, squirming around on the bed and pulling on the other restraint. 

Kimi spoke to Sebastian softly in Finnish, trying to calm the very agitated German down a bit. The nurse had silenced the alarms, and was working to try and re-insert the tracheostomy tube, however all of Sebastian’s moving around wasn’t helping her at all. 

However it didn’t take Sebastian long before he wore himself out, struggles growing weaker, his gaze meeting Kimi’s, eyes locking for a moment. Re-inserting the tracheostomy tube was made more difficult not only by Sebastian’s refusal to stay still, but blood and swelling from the traumatic way it had been pulled out. 

She did manage to get it back in however, securing it properly before re-inserting the iv line Sebastian had pulled out. He only protested weakly as she did so, seemingly out of energy after that big struggle. 

Finishing the bath turned out to be a surprisingly easy task as Sebastian seemed to have worn himself out after all the struggling, and he had fallen asleep before they had finished cleaning up the blood from the IV line he had pulled out. 

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Today was a big day. The 23rd of December. Not normally a big day, but this year it was. 

Sebastian had been making steady progress over the last few days. Still sleeping most of the time, but when he was awake he was steadily becoming more alert, less delusional. Not fighting people and restraints as much, seemingly understanding people more, and was following instructions better. 

However he was still very weak, still had regular periods of confusion, and seemed to struggle with even basic tasks. Therapists of various sorts saw him frequently, and were not only working with him to help him recover, they were all saying that he was showing good progress, and there was a very good chance he could make a full recovery. 

While communication had been an issue as he was unable to talk, they had been able to communicate with him a little. Despite his inability to talk, a fact he always seemed to forget, everyone had realized that his memory at the moment was comparable to that of a goldfish; He always seemed to forget things quickly. 

Apparently that was normal for someone who was recovering from a head injury, and it shouldn’t last. Kimi wondered how much worse it was going to be when Sebastian could talk again. They would have to put up with him actually asking questions over and over again, which was going to get annoying quickly. 

Today, the 23rd of December, Sebastian was going to not only be taken off the ventilator for an hour or two for the first time since the accident, but they were going to put a speaking valve in so that he could also talk. 

Kimi watched as staff moved around getting things ready. First, they were going to change the tracheostomy tube. The new one was going to have a hole in it, so that air could flow up through it to the vocal cords, and he could talk better. 

Sebastian was asleep, oblivious to what the staff were doing. 

Even when the nurse moved to adjust the ventilator, changing settings, disconnected the ventilator and deflated the cuff he remained stubbornly asleep. He was breathing on his own well, which was a good sign. 

Changing the tubes only took a second. The tie was undone, the old tube pulled out and the new one inserted and secured. Or, that was how it usually went.

Sebastian woke up in the middle of it, shifting around in confusion and alarm on his face. However he was quick to settle down when the nurse explained that they were just changing his tracheostomy tube, staying still and allowing her to easily insert the new tube.

The speaking valve was a little round thing which just twisted onto the part of the tracheostomy that stuck out of his neck. 

Over the top of that another tube was fitted. Except this one wasn’t breathing for him, just giving him humidified oxygen, much like a face mask would. 

Kimi smiled as the therapist encouraged Sebastian to say something. 

“Good morning.” Were his first words, quiet and hoarse, but he was talking. 

It was actually the afternoon, but that didn’t matter. 

A wide smile drifted onto Sebastian’s face, seemingly happy to have his voice back. 

“I can talk!” He was definitely happy to talk. 

Kimi didn’t bother to hide his wide smile, fondness in his eyes at how happy Sebastian was. 

It was nice to hear his voice again. 

Kimi listened as one of the doctors asked Sebastian questions. He got his name right, which was good. However a lot of the other questions seemed more difficult to ask. 

When they asked him the date he kept saying that it was November. He seemed confused about his age, unsure of the exact number. He confidently gave his address; Unfortunately, it was the wrong one. Managed to give Kimi’s phone number instead of his own when they asked for that. 

He didn’t get through all of their questions before he turned to Kimi, clearly not interested in answering their questions anymore. 

“Where am I?”

“Intensive Care Unit at Triemli Hospital in Zürich.” Confusion dawned across his face, and it was obvious to Kimi at that moment that Sebastian didn’t remember the accident, or realize that he had been in a coma. 

They had said that might happen, but he still hadn’t been ready to see it himself. 

“Why?” He was clearly getting tired again, and Kimi wasn’t much sure how much more talking he could handle or how much longer they would leave the valve in. 

“You were in accident. Lost control of your motorbike trying to avoid car which was on wrong side of road.” Even more confusion was on Sebastian’s mind, and Kimi could practically see the man trying to comprehend those words. 

“You were pretty badly injured, they had you in an induced coma.” Kimi added, which didn’t really help the German who seemed to be struggling to process everything. 

“I don’t remember any accident.” He stated simply, getting distracted by the IV line coming out of his left hand, lifting it up slightly to get a closer look. 

It was about half an hour later, with Sebastian struggling to stay awake, and the nurse was about to remove the speaking valve so that he could sleep when he looked back up at Kimi.

“Where am I?”


	8. The Start of a Long Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian starts to make progress.

This year, it didn’t really feel like Christmas. The 24th of December seemed to have come around awfully quickly. 

Minttu and Hanna had decided to do something that they had never done before; Get together and celebrate Christmas. None of the adults were really in the Christmas spirit, it didn’t feel right without Sebastian. Kimi even found he missed the German bouncing around singing Christmas Carols (badly), and how he seemed to want to put tinsel and Christmas decorations absolutely everywhere. 

However all of the adults wanted it to be a good Christmas as possible for the children. 

Sebastian wouldn’t be able to open his presents however, and no one was exactly sure when he would be in a position to do so. Certainly he couldn’t open them now, he wasn’t in a good enough state to open and appreciate them. Anyway, he didn’t realize that it was Christmas anyway, he was still stuck in November. 

They day would be like any other, except Kimi would go in a little earlier than he normally did.

Kimi didn’t feel like opening presents, but at Minttu’s insistence he opened a couple of his with her and their two children before he left. 

When Kimi arrived the hospital, Sebastian was sitting in the recliner next to the bed. Fast asleep, still hooked up to all of his equipment, but off the ventilator. 

Hanna smiled at Kimi walked in, standing up from her chair to greet him, giving him a little hug. 

Sebastian woke up as Hanna leaned in to talk to him softly in German, disappointment flashing across his face as she was obviously telling him that she was leaving. With a soft hug and a gently kiss on the cheek she headed out.

Kimi moved closer, watching as Sebastian looked up at him and smiled, right arm reaching out for him. Kimi leaned in as he said hello, giving him a peck on the cheek. 

Sebastian didn’t seem to want to let Kimi go, attention focused on Kimi had not paying any attention to the nurse, even as she pulled the trach mask off to put the speaking valve on. 

Compared to yesterday he seemed a little brighter, a little more alert. 

He also got to wear a helmet. Not one of his motorbike ones or one of the ones he used when he was driving a Formula One car, but an unremarkable white one which had a strap that buckled underneath his chin. It’s aim, Kimi remembered from what someone had told him yesterday, was to protect his head anytime he was out of bed, because that piece of skull hadn’t been replaced yet. 

Kimi pulled out his phone to snap a photo of it to add to the notebook about his progress, and Sebastian pulled a smile, looking straight up at the camera on Kimi’s phone. 

The nurse on duty today talked constantly, much like Sebastian did. It didn’t matter that Sebastian never used to be able to talk back to her, or how Kimi didn’t even bother to listen to her most of the time, she still talked. 

 

The nurse poked her head out the door of the room, calling for another staff member as they moved to shift Sebastian back to the bed. Walking was out of the question because of his broken pelvis, so they had to use the hoist. 

Kimi did his best to help without getting in the way as they moved Sebastian from the chair to the bed, everyone careful to ensure that nothing got tangled and everything remained connected. 

Sebastian himself tried to help but just got in the way, and Kimi idly thought that it had been far easier to move him when he had been unconscious. 

Once Sebastian was back in bed the nurse took the helmet off, and he looked at it curiously.

“Why do I have to wear a helmet? I’m not doing anything!” His voice was certainly stronger today, although still not back to normal. 

“Because they had to take a piece of your skull out.” Kimi said, getting straight to the point.

Sebastian looked surprised, trying to reach up with his right hand.

“Other side.” Kimi said, guiding Sebastian’s left hand so that he could gently touch the side of his head. 

“Oh, that’s weird. Kimi, my head feels weird, I can feel my brain.” 

“Just don’t touch it to hard or you’ll damage it.” That was the last thing they wanted. To go through all this, only for Sebastian to suffer some lasting brain damage because he poked himself in the head to hard. 

Sebastian looked tired, like he was going to fall asleep again, then Antti walked in the door and he perked up again. 

“Antti! I haven’t seen you in ages!” Actually, he had seen him yesterday, he just couldn’t remember it. His voice sounded hoarse. It was going to take a few days to wean him off the ventilator properly, but everyone seemed happy with the progress he was making. However, it was obvious that Sebastian was getting tired, despite his obvious excitement at seeing Antti. 

“Well, I saw you yesterday.” Antti had a bottle of massage oil with him, and obviously planned to work on Sebastian like he tirelessly did. 

“Where!? I don’t remember you visiting.” Disbelief was written on Sebastian’s face as he looked over at Antti. 

“Right here. I visit you everyday, just like Hanna and Kimi do.” Kimi didn’t visit exactly everyday, but he certainly did everyday he was in Switzerland. 

Sebastian look confused, brow wrinkling in a way that looked cute, and Kimi wanted to lean down and kiss it. 

The nurse fussing over Sebastian distracted him from the conversation, and Kimi took a seat next to the bed as Antti started to work on Sebastian’s left leg. 

Kimi watched as Sebastian’s eyes grew heavy, the German weakly protesting as the nurse took the speaking valve out, and it wasn’t long before he was asleep. His mouth was open, despite how he wasn’t breathing through it, and Kimi had the distinct feeling that if he had been breathing normally he would have been snoring. 

Antti and Kimi spoke softly for a while about various things in Finnish. Kimi found he actually got along quite well with the other Finn, and the two could quite happily talk for a while. 

Sebastian woke briefly when they rolled him onto his side so that Antti could work on his back, but he wasn’t awake long. It would have been easier to roll him right over onto his stomach, but the medical staff wouldn’t allow that, but Antti never complained, despite how it looked awkward.

When he was done the two Finns were happy to sit in silence, punctuated by the occasional conversation, as both of them watched over Sebastian. 

Antti left about the same time as the nurse from the night shift came in, and Kimi just stayed silent and kept out of the way as the two of them talked in German and said what they needed to. 

Before long it was time for the evening bed bath. 

“I hope he enjoys his bath better than he did last night. He wasn’t very happy about it last night.” She said, tone cheerful as she readied all the equipment. 

Kimi looked at Sebastian, who was still asleep, and thought it would be easier to do it while he was asleep, but no doubt as soon as they started he would wake up. “Do it now while he is asleep.” She chuckled softly as she peered at one of the many monitors. 

Sebastian may only have been awake for a few days, and still slept most of the time, but when he was awake it was becoming obvious that he wasn’t happy being stuck in a hospital bed. Not that anyone could do anything about that, as he was unfortunately going to be stuck in one for quite a bit longer. 

He definitely didn’t seem to like the therapists that came into see them. Now that he could talk he complained and argued whenever they tried to get him to do something, however he never argued when Antti got him to do something. However, Kimi could already see a difference since he had woken up; He was getting stronger, becoming more active, memory getting better, even if it was a little bit at a time. 

By the time the nurse had gotten everything ready, and filled two basins with warm water, Sebastian had woken up again, smiling up at Kimi before his gaze moved over to the nurse, a small frown appearing as he obviously tried to figure out what she was doing. 

She let Kimi put the speaking valve back in as she got a toothbrush ready. 

“Time to brush your teeth.” The toothbrush she used, like always, wasn’t a proper adults sized brush but a smaller child’s sized one with a smaller head and soft bristles. Because of his jaw they had needed something smaller because the rubbers on the arch bars hadn’t let his mouth open much. Now there were fewer rubbers on his arch bars in his mouth, so he was able to open his mouth a lot more, but they hadn’t started using an adults sized toothbrush yet. 

Sebastian wasn’t co-ordinated enough to brush his teeth himself yet, but he also didn’t like anyone else doing it for him which could pose problems. 

Luckily, the nurses knew a little trick that helped. It simply involved getting him to hold onto the wrist of the hand that was holding the tooth brush, and resting the other on his shoulder. Apparently it was the same technique they used on dementia patients, but it also proved to work on Sebastian. 

Despite a little bit of initial protest, brushing his teeth didn’t prove that difficult. 

“Now, time to rinse and spit. Remember, no swallowing!” Sebastian looked a little insulted as he looked at the little cup of mouthwash the nurse was holding. 

“I know how to brush my teeth.” He reached out for the cup to rinse, however she kept a hold of it. He still struggled a bit to hold and pick up things, although he was better than he had been. Still, no one wanted to trust him holding a cup with something in it just in case he dropped it. 

Once that was done, it was time to shave. Hanna had brought Sebastian’s electric shaver in, and the nurses had been keeping his beard trimmed how Sebastian liked it. Kimi got the shaver while the nurse tucked towels around him. 

Sebastian stayed helpfully still while Kimi ran the shaver over his face. 

Kimi put the shaver away while the nurse fussed to make sure that any hair was cleaned up, taking the towels away and putting new ones down. 

While they had Sebastian wearing a gown, they only buttoned it up over the shoulders, they never tied it up the back. So it was quite easy to undo the buttons over his shoulders. A thin blanket was draped over Sebastian to keep him warm and protect his modesty while they did the bath. 

“Do you want to wash your face?” Kimi offered Sebastian a wet cloth, excess water wringed out, and Sebastian looked up at Kimi like he had just asked a particularly stupid question. 

“Honestly, what do you think! Of course I do!” He said, taking the cloth from Kimi. He wasn’t co-ordinated enough to do it properly, and managed to get the cloth caught on the tube that went into his nose and down into his stomach. 

Kimi let him have a go before taking the cloth and doing it properly, ever gentle and careful not to disturb the nasal tube to much. The nurse was happy to Kimi to do most of the work. She still watched him like a hawk to make sure he was doing in properly, and also to keep an eye on Sebastian, which Kimi found he didn’t mind. 

His arms were next. Cloth dipped in warm, soapy water, excess water ringed out, before each arm was washed, careful not to disturb any of the lines which were inserted. Sebastian didn’t talk much, instead he simply watched what Kimi was doing, unhelpfully moving an arm when Kimi was trying to wash it. The soap was rinsed away with another cloth, then dried. 

The blanket was pulled down to reveal his chest and abdomen. Little patches of hair had been shaved away where the sticky monitors on his chest were placed, and Sebastian looked down at them curiously as Kimi ran the cloth over. 

That hard lump in Sebastian’s abdomen where that piece of his skull was placed was still strange. Sebastian himself obviously found it strange, because he touched it curiously. 

“What is that? I don’t remember that being there before.” Sebastian had discovered that hard lump several times before and been told what it was, but remembering things wasn’t his strong point at the moment. 

“That is piece of skull surgeon took out of your head. Put it there to keep it alive, so they put it back later.” Sebastian looked surprised, one arm reaching up for his head. 

“What do you mean that took a piece of my skull out? Why the hell did they do that for?” 

“Because you had head injury, brain was swelling. Take piece of skull out to give room for you brain to swell.” Kimi almost had to chuckle at the confused expression on Sebastian’s face; He looked adorable. 

“Honestly, my brain feels fine! So, obviously, I think they should hurry up and put it back so I can leave.” It wasn’t quite going to be that simple, no matter what Sebastian thought, and Kimi felt bad for the man. Even Kimi, who was quite happy it sit around home doing nothing, wouldn’t enjoy being stuck in a hospital bed. 

Legs next. Blanket pulled up to cover Sebastian’s chest again, before one leg was uncovered at a time. When his legs were dry Kimi helped the nurse put the thigh length boots on, the ones which helped prevent blood clots from forming. They weren’t plugged in quite yet, but were ready to go.

Then it was time to wash his privates. Kimi pulled on a pair of gloves, wet cloth in hand. 

“Need to wash you dick next.” Kimi spoke, blunt as always. That wasn’t how the nurses phrased it, but Kimi didn’t care. 

“I can do that myself you know.” He couldn’t actually, he wasn’t co-ordinated enough yet. 

Kimi batted his hands away, pulling the blanket away. His movements were gentle, however Sebastian’s constant squirming around on the bed wasn’t helping. 

“Stop moving! Is only going to take longer. You never usually mind me touching your dick.” Sebastian stopped his squirming long enough for Kimi to finish and pull the blanket back over. 

Rolling him over was usually a two-person job. However it was slightly easier now that he was awake, because he could help them out. 

Sebastian reached out to hold onto the bed rail as Kimi and the nurse rolled him onto his side. Once his back was washed all that was left was his bum. 

The part that Sebastian hated the most. 

Cleaning up after he pooped was another thing that he hated. While they had successfully gotten him to use a bed pan this morning, he wasn’t co-ordinated enough to clean himself afterwards, and certainly wasn’t happy that someone else had to do it for him. 

While he was on his side the nurse started the process of putting on a new sheet. Kimi helped her, rolling him over onto his other side so they could take the old sheet off and tuck the new one in properly. 

The final things to do were to plug the boots on his legs in, to put a new gown on him, buttoning it up at the shoulders, then putting a new top sheet and light blanket on. 

Once all that was done and everything was tidied up one of the doctors walked in, holding a little plastic cup of something.

“Good evening Sebastian! Seeing as it is Christmas, I have a little surprise for you.” Sebastian looked confused, and despite how the doctor was one the German had seen frequently he obviously couldn’t remember who he was. 

The doctor held out the little cup, and Sebastian stared at it in confusion. 

“A little bit of chocolate mousse. Would you like to try some?” Sebastian did, reaching out for the cup even though he didn’t have the co-ordination at the moment to hold it, let alone feed himself. 

Unpredictably he went funny when the doctor tried to feed him, frowning and refusing to open his mouth. 

“Let me.” Kimi said, after several minutes of Sebastian insisting that he wanted to try it, but refusing to open his mouth when the doctor tried to feed him. 

Kimi took the cup and spoon off Sebastian, holding the spoon out. 

Predictably the stubborn German refused to open his mouth, so Kimi did something that worked when he was trying to get Robin to eat something new. He ate the spoonful of mousse himself, making pleasurable noises as he did.

“This is good, sure you don’t want any?” Sebastian sulked for a little longer before finally opening his mouth, ready for Kimi to feed him a little spoonful of chocolate mousse. He made a loud pleasurable noise, pleasure on his face, eyes locking with Kimi’s as he opened his mouth for another spoonful. 

He ate a good portion of the cup before he had enough, taking a sip of water from a glass the nurse offered him afterwards. 

Kimi held his hand as the nurse removed the speaking valve and put him back on the ventilator for the night, watching as Sebastian drifted off into sleep. 

The road to recovery was going to be a long, hard one, but Kimi had full confidence that Sebastian would get there.


	9. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of cards, Sebastian takes his first steps, and gets to see his daughters again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying with this chapter to focus more on the characters and less on the medical details, so let me know what you think! Hopefully it is better.

Despite everything, Kimi found that as time went on, he hated seeing Sebastian stuck in hospital more and more. As he got better, more alert, memory improving, awake more, Sebastian began to hate being there more and more as well. 

But it wasn’t just that. Kimi missed those little text messages or phone calls from Sebastian, the impromptu visits, he missed Sebastian ringing up and seeing if Kimi wanted to go cross country skiing somewhere remote with a lovely view, stopping somewhere on the way back for dinner and beer, where they would spend the entire time groping each other under the table, and get so tipsy they would have to get Antti and Mark to drive them home. 

Kimi missed even the little stuff, spending a little time with each other, watching an ice hockey match on tv, playing with their children, dinner with families. And the sex, Kimi definitely missed that. 

It became harder as Sebastian got better, how his personality began to show through again, and he appeared more himself, albeit still forgetful. Seeing Sebastian frustrated because the doctors made him use a bed pan, or how they wouldn’t let him stand up, and how there were always medical staff around wasn’t easy for anyone. 

Despite progress, there was still a long way to go. 

Kimi found his time after Christmas incredibly busy. Between seeing Sebastian he had to train hard for the coming season, do simulator and other preparation work for the new season, as well as spent time with his family. 

Week six was a big week for Sebastian. 

Skull back in, tracheostomy out, nasal feeding tube out, foley catheter out, central line out, and out of the ICU and into a regular ward room. 

Therapy, both to work him physically and mentally, came regularly, and there was already talk that about a rehabilitation hospital. He wasn’t ready for one yet, but in the future he would be. 

Today was special. 

Week Seven. 

They were going to help Sebastian to walk for the first time since the accident. 

Kimi felt incredibly proud of how far Sebastian had come. 

Last week the hospital therapists had helped him stand with the help of a walker which not only helped him to stand up but that he could lean heavily on. He had only managed a little while that first day, complaining of getting quite dizzy, but to Kimi it had still been fantastic to see.

He had never felt prouder of seeing Sebastian do so well. 

It wasn’t quite time for that yet, however. 

They had all been told to keep a look out for personality changes. Personally, Kimi thought that was completely stupid, because how did you know that what ever emotion Sebastian was feeling was due to his head injury, or because that was just how he was feeling currently.

However, there was one thing Kimi had noticed, that was a little different about him.

He was bolder. 

Not a lot, but enough to make it clear. 

Touchy was normal, but trying to blatantly stick his hands down the front of Kimi’s trousers in front of several medical staff was more than just being touchy.

The nurse has used the mobile host to move Sebastian to the recliner, and Sebastian seemed happy to be there until the nurse had left. 

“Kimi, come and sit with me.” He spoke, patting the arm of the recliner in which he had been settled in. 

“Will not fit.” The chair wasn’t big enough for both of them to sit in it together, but that didn’t seem to bother Sebastian thought. 

“Yes we will, come on Kimi! I can sit on your lap. Please?” Sebastian was looking at him, pleading with big blue eyes that Kimi found he couldn’t refuse. 

“Fine.” Kimi said in a grumpy voice, although it wasn’t a proper grumpy voice, more the one he put on when he didn’t want to be seen to be to keen to do something. 

Of course, Sebastian saw right through it. 

“Oh thank you Kimi.” He was practically bouncing in his seat, wriggling around with a big, beaming smile on his face. 

Antti retrieved the gait belt, putting doing it up around Sebastian’s waist. Both of them got into position, helping pull Sebastian into a standing position. 

After so long of seeing him in a hospital bed, it felt strange to be eye to eye with him again.

Sebastian seemed to enjoy it, although he was still unsteady on his feet and didn’t have the strength to stand up for any long period of time or by himself. 

In the process of leaning in to kiss Kimi he just about lost his balance, and it was only the fact that Kimi and Antti were supporting him that kept him from falling. 

Once Sebastian seemed reasonably steady with some support from Antti Kimi sat down in the recliner, getting himself comfortable. 

Fabian moved in without speaking to help as Sebastian sat back down again. Once he was on Kimi’s lap he wriggled around a bit to get comfortable, before settling down, grinning at Kimi.

Kimi just rolled his eyes as Sebastian gave him a loving, happy smile. 

At least Sebastian was allowed to wear underwear underneath his hospital gown now.

Antti retrieved a blanket to tuck over Sebastian’s legs while Fabian moved the over bed table and a couple of chairs closer and dealt cards out. 

Kimi and Sebastian, along with Antti and Sebastian’s brother Fabian had decided on a game of Cards Against Humanity. It was something fun, exercised fine motor control and got Sebastian’s mind moving as well. 

It took him longer to do everything, but it was good to see him having so much fun. 

Sebastian’s sense of humour was back, and he seemed to enjoy picking the dirtiest answer to each question. 

Kimi was reading the new answer card he had picked up when Sebastian spoke, reading out his new question card. 

“How did I lose my virginity?” 

“I know exactly how you lost your virginity, are we talking about giving or receiving?” Kimi asked innocently, setting his cards down as Sebastian spluttered.

“Kimi! It’s one of the question cards, you need to pick an answer, not talk about our actual experiences.” Sebastian’s reaction just made Kimi want to tease him a little more, so he set his answer cards down before speaking again. 

“You are just embarrassed. First time with Hanna you were so excited you only lasted a minute, then cried all over her.” Kimi said with a grin, watching as Sebastian turned bright red. 

“Kimi!” He had a mildly horrified look on his face, obviously not liking Kimi talking about him.

“You got drunk and told me.”

“Yes, but you don’t need to go around telling everyone!” Kimi looked over at Antti and Fabian, who were both struggling to hide smiles. 

“Shall I tell them about my first time instead?” Kimi asked innocently, knowing exactly what Sebastian’s answer would be. 

“No!” Although in saying that, Kimi had actually spoken about that with Sebastian a while ago. 

“You do not want to talk about sex, yet sticking your hand down my trousers in front of three doctors is okay.” 

“I haven’t done that! When did I do that?” Sebastian looked mildly incensed that Kimi would make such a thing up. 

“You did that yesterday morning.” Sebastian didn’t look like he believed Kimi. Even though Kimi knew for a fact that while Sebastian’s memory had improved, he couldn’t actually remember what he had done the previous day. 

“No I didn’t! I don’t want to talk about sex in front of Antti and my brother.” Kimi looked over at Fabian for a moment before back at Sebastian. 

“Is 19 and has girlfriend, he is having it. Not everyone waits until they are nineteen to have sex.”

“Kimi, shut up!” Sebastian’s put some force into his punch but it wasn’t all that hard, however it was harder than it had been, so he was slowly getting stronger.

Kimi just laughed, arms wrapped around Sebastian’s waist as the German pouted at him. 

“I’m putting this card back, I don’t want to know what you are going to put down.”

Sebastian went to put the card back on the bottom of the pile but misjudged, instead knocking the cards over and sending black and white cards flying all over the place. 

“Shit! Sorry!” Kimi laughed again, earning another punch from Sebastian. 

Antti and Fabian moved to pick up the cards, and Sebastian shifted slightly to face Kimi. He didn’t say anything, just looked at Kimi fondly before leaning close, giving him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away to nuzzle softly into Kimi’s neck. 

“Good morning Sebastian!” Came another male voice, and Sebastian jumped, pulling away from Kimi quickly. 

“Scheiße!” However it was only the two physical therapists. Obviously it was time for Sebastian to take his first steps. 

Antti moved the table away. 

“How are you feeling this morning? Are you ready to try walking?” The older of the two asked, a friendly smile on his face. 

“I’m good, and yes, I’m ready.”

“Good. First, I’m going to put a pair of non-slip socks on your feet, so you don’t slip over.” The blanket over Sebastian’s legs was taken away, and he put a pair of black socks with non-slip soles on them. 

Then the walker was brought over. 

It was one that helped lift a person up as well, so they positioned it so that Sebastian had a good grip on it, elbows resting on it as he held onto the handles. A strap ran around his back, and there was a little spoon seat to support him as he stood up. 

Everything was done efficiently, no one rushing Sebastian in any way. 

Kimi watched as Sebastian stood up with the support of the walker, and he was still clearly unsteady on his feet despite the support of the walker. 

The older therapist spoke as they removed the little seat, and placed a couple of straps between his legs to offer some support and to help in the event of a fall. 

“Ready? Try taking a little step with your right foot.” All eyes were on Sebastian as he moved his right foot, taking that first step. 

Delight was evident all over his face, as it was with everyone in his room.

Sebastian was beaming, looking over his shoulder to grin at Kimi, making sure he was watching. 

The therapists were guiding his movements, encouraging him as Sebastian slowly walked over to the door of his room, before turning around and walking back to the recliner. 

Kimi stood up, leaving it free for Sebastian to sit in. 

Sitting him down in the chair was a reverse of getting him to stand up, and Sebastian actually looked a little relieved to sit back down again. Those few steps had obviously been quite hard work, and it had taken a lot out of him. 

He was asleep in the recliner before the therapists had left, snoring softly with his mouth open. 

Kimi snapped a photo of it, suddenly tempted to post it to his Instagram. He wouldn’t, despite how cute he thought Sebastian looked. 

Fabian and Antti left a little while later, but Kimi stayed. 

Kimi woke Sebastian up when his lunch was brought in. Sebastian ate and the two chatted a little, and Sebastian ate most of his lunch apart from the little container of Chocolate Mousse. 

He looked a little embarrassed, however, as he pressed the call button for the nurse. Kimi looked over at him inquiringly, but that was soon answered by the nurse coming and asking what the matter was. 

“I need to use the toilet.” Sebastian looked embarrassed, probably because he still needed help with that. They had been using a bed pan, but the nurse gestured to a new piece of equipment that had appeared in Sebastian’s room this morning, and Kimi guessed that was about to change. 

“This is a commode chair, much better and more comfortable than a bed pan. Now that you can stand and walk, you can use one.” 

Sebastian was eyeing the chair nervously as the nurse brought it over, putting the brakes on the wheels so it couldn’t move away, before coming over to put the gait belt around Sebastian’s waist. 

She moved into a position to help him stand and didn’t need to ask Kimi to help, as he moved to Sebastian’s other side, both supporting him to stand. 

They helped Sebastian turn around, and Kimi supported Sebastian while the nurse pulled his underwear down to his knees and shifted his hospital gown out of the way. 

Once Sebastian was seated she placed a light blanket over his legs, and handed him a roll of toilet paper, telling him to call once he was done and she would help him. 

“At least you don’t have to shit in your bed anymore.” Kimi suggested helpfully, and Sebastian sat glumly on the commode. “You have to shit next to it instead.”

Sebastian glared at Kimi as he laughed.

“Fuck off and leave me in peace for a minute.” Sebastian pointed a grinning Kimi at the door.

“Are you sure? You don’t need me to hold your hand or wipe your ass?” Kimi laughed again, and despite Sebastian’s glare he could see a hint of a smile. 

“Fuck off.” 

Kimi left Sebastian to finish his business in peace, and was standing in the corridor outside Sebastian’s room not really thinking about anything in particular when he happened to look up and see Hanna walked down the corridor. But she wasn’t alone, and had a pair of excited little girls with her. Both were chattering away in German, and each had a picture in hand that they had obviously drawn.

A smile drifted onto Kimi’s face as he watched them walk closer. 

It would be the first time since the accident that Sebastian got to see his two daughters again. It was only tinted with a little sadness that Sebastian wasn’t likely to actually remember the meeting tomorrow, but at least now the girls would be able to visit him regularly. 

Hanna looked a little concerned as she looked into the closed door of the room, with the blind pulled down across the windows. 

“Is he okay?” She asked. 

“Is having a shit. He has graduated from a bed pan to a commode chair.” Hanna looked a little surprised to hear that news, which prompted Emilie to ask what a bed pan was at the same time Matilda asked what a commode chair was.

The nurse walked past, prompting Kimi to look after her, but she had brought another nurse with her so didn’t need his help. 

Hanna stepped in to explain what they were, as Kimi wasn’t quite sure whether she wanted to tell them or not. 

She had just finished explaining when the two nurses opened the blind and the door again, saying it was fine to go back in now. 

It didn’t take much prompting, as Emilie and Matilda only needed the slightest prompt before they ran into the room screaming “Papa!”

When Kimi and Hanna walked in Emilie had climbed on Sebastian’s lap where he was sitting in the recliner, a beaming smile on his face and tears in his eyes. 

Hanna went over to lift Matilda up, and he pulled both into a big hug, tears rolling down his face, alarming them slightly. 

But he reassured them they were happy tears, and asked to look at their drawings. 

Kimi left to retrieve some tape from a nurse, coming back and making a show of securing the two drawings to the wall within view. 

The hospital room already had a number of drawings from the two little girls, as well as a growing number of cards, flowers and little gifts. Included was the little orchid that Minttu had brought in.

Emilie’s doll and Matilda’s unicorn, along with Robin’s little toy car, sat on a table beside the bed. 

Kimi suddenly felt like he was intruding, and said his goodbyes, wanting to leave Sebastian alone with his daughters. 

As he walked out he paused in the doorway, looking at the two excited little girls who were chattering away in rapid German, and the equally excited Sebastian, holding them close and chatting back to them just as eagerly. 

Kimi walked out with a smile on his face, feeling happy inside and suddenly eager to get back home and spend some time with his own children.


	10. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrations boil over, and Sebastian and Kimi argue.

After two and a half months in the hospital, Sebastian was well enough to be moved to an intensive rehabilitation facility. It’s aim was simple; to help him recover so he was well enough to live independently. But it wasn’t only the staff that pushed him hard, Sebastian himself pushed hard as well.

Every time Kimi saw him, he saw that old fight back. He wanted to know why he was doing something and what benefit it would have, and then he pushed himself incredibly hard, not giving up until he could do it. Antti was quite involved with the whole thing, even though he didn’t have to. 

However Kimi could also see the frustration and anger. Frustration because of all the things he couldn’t do or struggled with. Sebastian didn’t like to talk about it, but Kimi knew that it had taken a while for him to truly realize that he wasn’t going to be driving in Formula One this year, and that he wasn’t going to be able to defend his 2017 Driver’s Championship Title. 

Sebastian seemed to go though stages where he would be incredibly motivated, then it would move to what could only be described as utter dejection, where he didn’t want to do anything. For Sebastian, it seemed at times easy to take his anger and frustration out of Kimi, because Kimi was doing exactly what Sebastian wanted to. Sebastian had been happy that Pascal was driving at Ferrari, but unhappy that he couldn’t be doing so himself. 

All to soon pre-season testing had been and gone, and Kimi was sitting on his flight to Australia. 

He was excited about the upcoming race, despite how he had made it clear he wasn’t all that fond of the Halo. 

Ferrari had a very good car, Mercedes was good, with Red Bull also proving a good car as well. McLaren had been a surprise, with decent performances after their move to Renault engines. Torro Rosso, with no great surprise, had reliability problems with their Honda Engines. However much to Kimi’s delight, the first car in testing to break down wasn’t a Torro Rosso but a Mercedes. 

Kimi kept his expectations down the entire weekend, keeping calm and not saying much. Everyone wanted to talk about Sebastian, but Kimi didn’t say much. Certainly nothing more that the little bit of information that had been released about his recovery. 

Soon enough race day was upon them, with Kimi starting third and Pascal fourth. 

Kimi half expected both of the Mercedes cars to take off at the start, however only Valtteri got a good start. Lewis had a terrible start, and ended up clashing with Max on the first corner, with both cars ending up with a wheel pointing in the wrong direction. The safety car came out, and Kimi managed to beat Valtteri to the first corner, and never looked back. His first win since 2013, and Pascal finished third and got his first podium finish. A good start for Ferrari, and it made Kimi eager for the rest of the season. 

Bahrain wasn’t as good, Kimi had troubles with his car setup all weekend, and several accidents by drivers in Qualifying meant he only qualified sixth on the grid. Pascal had no problems, beating Valtteri to second place in a late Q3 run. He managed to finish second, while Kimi managed to fight his way up to third. 

The Chinese Grand Prix wasn’t easy with rain on and off all weekend, but everyone was having their problems. The damp saw the field split rather evenly between drivers going for Inters and others going for dry tyres. Apart from Kimi, who seeing the dark clouds gathering and thinking about a comment from Minttu that it looked like rain again, made a late decision to change to wets. The rain held off until after the formation lap, and it started raining just as the cars were lining up on the grid. Kimi was the only one who got a good start, as did Fernando Alonso who had also decided to go with wet weather tyres. Carnage followed as cars with dry tyres tried to make their way to the pits in the wet, necessitating a lengthy safety car while all the cars were cleared away. After that the race was straight forwards, Kimi managing his second win, followed by Fernando and Lewis. 

Baku however, left Kimi furious after being taken out by Valtteri Bottas in a pretty much identical way to 2017. He hadn’t stayed at the track long enough to see who won, heading to his private jet to head home with Minttu, Robin and Rianna. Upon landing he heard the news that Bottas’s engine had blown up in the penultimate lap while he was running second, and his only thought was that was a good case of Karma, and that he got exactly what he deserved. 

Spain was average, he spent his entire weekend in third. Lewis won, but the outstanding drive for the weekend had to go to Fernando who started 13th and finished second.

Today, however, Kimi had no plans other than to spend it with Sebastian. 

Kimi had been so busy lately that it would be just nice to forget about everything for a little while and do something fun for a while. 

The day had been relaxing, going out on Sebastian’s boat and enjoying each other’s company. Sebastian had been quiet, and any attempts Kimi made to bring him out of his shell failed, which worried Kimi a bit. It made him a little unsure of himself, wondering if it was something that he had done.

But Kimi, just tried to help, support and encourage him as best he could. 

Sebastian still struggled with some things a bit, which just made Kimi want to jump in and help all the time. Part of him still saw Sebastian weak and injured, unable to do anything, and Kimi worried about him getting hurt again or pushing himself to hard. 

The quiet, sullen Sebastian lasted until they had gotten back to Sebastian’s house and were putting the boat away in the boat shed. 

“I can do this myself Kimi!” Sebastian snapped, anger flitting across his face. Kimi hadn’t done anything intentional, just moving to help him put the boat away like he usually did if they had been out. “I don’t need your help all the time!”

A spike of annoyance flitted into Kimi’s mind but he brushed it aside, backing away from the boat and gathering his things, carrying them outside. 

“You don’t have to jump in and try and do every little thing for me all the time.” Sebastian’s voice was laced with anger and frustration, and he definitely didn’t look happy as he walked out of the boat shed, slamming the door shut so hard that it bounced back open again. Sebastian turned around in frustration, growling at the door in angry German as he pulled it shut with a bang using more force that he perhaps should have. “I am an adult you know, I can do things for myself.”

Kimi hated dealing with Sebastian in a bad mood, always had done. Previously he never seemed to get in them often, and when he did it wasn’t because of Kimi. But today, Sebastian seemed to have firmly set his mind on taking his frustrations at life out on Kimi.

Sometimes, just sometimes, Kimi wished that both of them weren’t quite so stubborn. Sebastian so that he didn’t take his anger out on Kimi, and Kimi himself so that he might be able to swallow his pride and frustration and walk away. 

Sure, Sebastian got a little angry and frustrated at everyone, but Kimi seemed to get the brunt of it. It had become noticeably worse once the Formula One season had started, and Kimi figured that it was because Kimi was doing what Sebastian wanted to do. Kimi was away winning races and fighting for position in the championship, while Sebastian was stuck at home watching it on TV. 

“Was only trying to help.” Kimi’s voice remained flat, face hidden under his cap and a pair of dark sunglasses. 

As they walked up towards the house, it seemed Sebastian wasn’t quite willing to let the argument die down, despite how Kimi wasn’t yet giving much of a response. 

“I’m sick of you and everyone else running around and treating me like a stupid child who can’t do anything by myself.” Sebastian moved to stand in front of Kimi, angrily waving his hands around. Kimi tried to step around him, but Sebastian just moved, getting further in Kimi’s face. “I’m sick and tired of it!”

It was hard watching Sebastian struggling to do things, but Kimi knew that Sebastian had to do things himself. He didn’t need much help now anyway. 

That spike of annoyance was making itself larger, but Kimi tried to push it down. Getting angry as well wasn’t going to do any good. 

Not many people could get under Kimi’s façade enough to make him truly angry. Annoyed and grumpy yes, but truly angry, no. It was easy to assume upon seeing Kimi annoyed and grumpy that he was angry, when in reality he wasn’t. Even Minttu had never managed to make Kimi truly angry. 

Sebastian, however, sometimes just seemed to push all the right buttons. 

And right now, he unintentionally seemed to be doing just that. 

It came back to the stubborn thing. Now that Sebastian was annoying Kimi more, Kimi didn’t want to be the first one to back down, to show weakness, which didn’t bode well. 

“Yelling not going to help.” Kimi was trying not to rise to the bait, making a conscious effort to keep his voice in its usual flat monotone. Not showing any hint of annoyance to Sebastian. The subtle signs were there, but when Sebastian got like this he always completely failed to notice them. 

“You know, this whole thing is your fault.” Kimi tried to get around Sebastian again, and Sebastian made another conscious move to keep himself in front of Kimi, preventing any further movement. 

“How?” 

“You wanted me to come over and play badminton with you. If I had stayed home none of this would have happened, and I wouldn’t be stuck at home while you galivant around the globe winning my races.” Kimi raised an eyebrow at that. 

“Your races?” Everyone knew that Sebastian couldn’t remember the accident itself, or being in hospital at all. He had a few vague memories from before, but wasn’t completely sure they were from that day or not. 

“Yes, my races! I should have been out there winning, not you!” Sebastian’s face was slowly going red, and it was obvious he had worked himself up quite well.

His yelling had caught the attention of his two daughters, and in the background Kimi could see Hanna shepherding them inside away from the rather obvious argument that was now going on. 

“Maybe you should not have ridden your motorbike in the snow.”

“At least I can ride my motorbike better than you can, you’re just a shit driver.” It was a bit ironic in Kimi’s mind that Sebastian, who had lost control of his motorbike on a patch of ice, was calling Kimi a shit driver. Kimi quite enjoyed sliding around on a dirtbike on both dirt and snow, although never actually on a road. 

“At least I did not get run over.” 

“The only reason Ferrari signed you this year was because I asked them to. I asked them to! Not because of your driving, because I wanted you there! So what do you do now? You go and start winning my races, taking credit for all the hard work that I have put in testing while you were sitting on your fat fucking ass.” Kimi could see Hanna start to make her way down, obviously having put Emilie and Matilda inside somewhere they couldn’t hear or see the argument. 

“Did they remove your brain at last hospital appointment? Are acting like a fucking idiot.” Kimi probably shouldn’t have said that, because it only seemed to make Sebastian angrier. 

“Sometimes I wonder how you still fit in the car because not only are you the oldest but he fattest driver on the grid.” Yes, that spike of annoyance had now officially grown into anger, and there was no chance of Kimi being able to walk away now. 

“At least I did not win four championships just because of my car. Hamilton is better driver than you ever will be.” Kimi didn’t actually agree with that, but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

“You can just go and fuck Hamilton then, because you’re not getting your dick anywhere near me again!” Sebastian yelled it so loudly Kimi wouldn’t be surprised if his neighbours heard it. And as one of Sebastian’s immediate neighbours was Mercedes team boss Toto Wolff, Kimi hoped that the man wasn’t outside trying to enjoy some peace and quiet. 

Kimi made another attempt to shove past Sebastian, but Sebastian just shoved him back, moving closer to yell into his face. 

“I don’t know why I ever let a fat, ugly old man like you even touch me. You’re fucking pathetic, a horrible old man.” Hanna had reached them, talking to Sebastian softly in German and trying to encourage him to walk away and come back to the house, however Sebastian wasn’t going to budge.

“You never seemed to mind.” 

“I’ve just come to my senses now then! I don’t know I ever wanted your dick anywhere near me. You were much better looking when you were younger, you’re just past it now.” 

Sebastian had never seemed to mind that. He had always said that Kimi was the best looking driver on the grid, despite how he was also the oldest. That he got better with age. How he loved that Kimi was heavier and broader than him, how much he loved Kimi’s belly. 

Those words cut deeper into Kimi’s own insecurities than he wanted them to. Because despite everything, he was self-conscious about how he looked, and how he was getting older.

“At least I do not have stupid haircut to hide the fact I’m going bald.” 

Sebastian spluttered for a moment, and Hanna moved to position herself between the two of them, trying to move them apart with no success and neither of them were paying any attention to her. 

“I’m not going bald!” Denial, pure denial.

“The only person you are deluding is yourself. Everyone can see it. You are afraid you will end up looking like your father.” 

“I am not fucking afraid of looking like my father!” Sebastian’s voice carried, and there was no doubt in Kimi’s mind that if either neighbour was outside or had a door open they would be hearing the now very loud argument. 

“It is ironic, you can grow hair on your arms and in your ass crack, but you can’t grow it on top of your head.” Sebastian certainly looked insulted by that, and part of Kimi felt oddly satisfied by it. 

“At least my face doesn’t look like a rat’s asshole!” Both of them had moved around Hanna, standing face to face, neither now willing to show any sign of weakness by backing down first. Kimi’s mind didn’t even consider it, even though it would clearly have been the better option. 

“Would much rather look like rat’s asshole than Chimpanzee.” Kimi’s voice was slowly becoming louder as well, although he wasn’t screaming like Sebastian was. 

“There is a reason why Ferrari pay me more, and why you are a number 2 driver.”

“Stop acting like spoilt little shit. No wonder Mark Webber did not like you. You still act like a fucking teenager.”

Sebastian was so close he could see his eyes had become black, only a slight ring of blue visible. 

“At least I haven’t been fired because my team wanted someone better.” 

Kimi didn’t regret his choice to take some time away from Formula One and to try something different. That time away had renewed his passion for Formula one, and made him realize that he didn’t want to leave yet. 

“Minttu must be crazy to like you, there is no way a pretty women like her would want to be with an ugly old man like you.” Sebastian shoved Kimi in the chest firmly.

“Don’t you dare bring my wife into this!” Kimi was officially yelling, Sebastian bringing Minttu into the argument making him angrier than anything that had been said before. 

“How much did you have to pay her to be with you? Can you still get it up when you want to fuck, or do you need to take Viagra? I don’t know how she can bear to spend time with you.” 

Kimi’s fist was moving before he realized, straight for Sebastian’s face. Luckily for both of them it didn’t land squarely, but still hit with a satisfying thump. Sebastian cried out, stumbling backwards clutching his nose before falling backwards and landing on his bum. 

“You fucking asshole, I think you’ve just broken my fucking nose!” Hanna was visibly alarmed, looking up to an angry Kimi for a moment before pulling handkerchief out of her pocket to dab at the blood coming from Sebastian’s nose. Sebastian just tried to bat her away, trying to stand up again. 

“You deserved it, you insulted my wife! No one fucking talks about my wife like that! We have done nothing but support and help you, and this is now you repay us? By acting like complete asshole?” Kimi still had his sunglasses and hat on, and there was no way he was going to take them off not. Sebastian wouldn’t be able to see how truly angry he was, how much those words had affected him. 

“At least take your fucking sunglasses and your fucking hat off and look me in the eye! I didn’t ask for your help! I wish that I had never laid eyes on you! I wished that I had never asked Ferrari to re-sign you, anyone would have been better than you. The first thing I’m doing when I get back is to get Ferrari to fire you so I don’t have to look at you ever again!” Sebastian had manged to stand up again, Hanna hanging off one arm. 

“Fuck you Sebastian.” Kimi said simply, shoving past Sebastian roughly. 

Sebastian screamed at Kimi as he stormed up the lawn, but Kimi simply held up his middle finger behind him. 

Throwing his things into his car, he planted his foot as soon as the engine roared into life. Leaving with a squeal of tyres, in such a hurry to leave that he narrowly missed running over Toto Wolff, who was out with his wife Suzie and their young son Jack. 

By the time he had gotten halfway home his anger had faded away, leaving a swirling mixture of emotions inside his head and tears pricking at his eyes. Kimi spent the remained of the drive trying to keep burgeoning emotions from spilling over, trying to push them down. 

It lasted until he had parked his car in the garage at home. 

Kimi didn’t cry very often. It had been a long time. He wasn’t a crier. Probably not surprising to anyone who knew him. 

Honestly, he didn’t quite know what to think or what to do. He probably shouldn’t have let Sebastian get him angry like that. The two of them did have the odd argument, but they didn’t tend to fight. Kimi could remember a couple of fights, but neither had been anywhere near as bad as this one had. Most had been Sebastian angry and frustrated, and Kimi had kept his head and stayed cool and calm. 

He should have been like that this time, calm and collected, and not get Sebastian get under his skin like that. Sebastian wasn’t his usual happy self, he was having a difficult time, and Kimi should have been there helping him.

Getting angry and yelling back certainly wasn’t helping. 

Kimi didn’t know whether Sebastian had actually meant those words, or whether they had just been something said in the heat of the moment, but they had still hurt. 

It came with being so close, they both knew each other’s insecurities and weaknesses, just like Kimi knew Minttu’s and she knew his. 

Those words hurt, and in many ways it felt like Sebastian had stuck a knife in his back. 

Crying didn’t make him feel better; In fact it just made himself worse. He hated that he had let himself get like this, that he let it happen, that he was hunched over in his car sobbing. 

He didn’t notice the door open until his sunglasses and hat were pulled off and a pair of arms wrapped around him. Kimi didn’t resist, letting Minttu pull him into a hug, clutching at her shirt as he sobbed into her chest. 

She didn’t say anything, simply making soothing sounds and making smooth, comforting strokes with her hands. Part of Kimi’s brain realized that if she wasn’t asking him what was wrong she must already know. He hadn’t told her, so it must have been Hanna. No doubt, seeing Kimi and Sebastian fighting like that had alarmed her as well, and she knew Kimi well enough to know that he would have been affected by those words. 

Kimi couldn’t say how long he stayed there, only he eventually cried himself out. But he didn’t want to let go of Minttu, she was comforting, and he wanted her close. 

His emotions slowly melted away, leaving him feeling incredibly weary. All he wanted to do was to go to bed, bury himself under the covers and never come out again. He didn’t want to see anyone or talk to anyone, and he certainly didn’t want to have anything to do with Sebastian or Ferrari. 

Right now, he didn’t even want to go to Monaco.

“Come on,” Minttu spoke eventually, movements encouraging Kimi to get out of the car. “Let’s get you inside. I’ll run you a nice bath, and have something nice to eat so you will feel better afterwards.” 

Kimi couldn’t bring himself to protest, he just let her lead him inside. 

She led him past where Rianna and Robin were playing, and he couldn’t help but stop in the doorway. Rianna noticed him almost immediately, standing up and heading straight towards him. “Isä!” His children always managed to warm his heart and bring a smile to his face, and this instance was no different. It was only a hint of a smile, bit it was there. 

Kimi reached down to pick her up, kissing her cheek as she reached out for him with chubby little fingers. Minttu came back, wrapping her arm around his waist and smiling at Rianna. She picked up that he wanted to spend time with them without him saying anything. 

“Your turn to feed her tonight.” She said with a smile.

“Okay.” Was Kimi’s simple response. 

Kimi carried Rianna into the kitchen and Robin followed, so once Rianna was settled in her highchair he got something for Robin to eat as well. While he still felt weary, tired and upset his two children did make him feel a little better. 

When he had finished feeding them he took both upstairs for a bath. 

Minttu appeared just as he had gotten both children in the bath, happily splashing around with toys. 

“Your bath is ready darling,” She said, slipping her arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll finish with these two and get them ready for bed.” 

Kimi stayed a little longer before standing up, that dead tired feeling returning as soon as he had left the bathroom and didn’t have his children to focus on. 

He could hear soft music playing, the sort of music that meant to be calming and relaxing, which Kimi didn’t really like. Tracing the music to Minttu’s phone which was plugged into a speaker, he tapped it with the intention of changing the music but after several failed attempts at the pin code he left it alone. He couldn’t be bothered trying any longer; She obviously hadn’t wanted him to change the music anyway. 

The lights had been dimmed, with candles dotted around the bathroom, and there was a decidedly feminine scent in the air. All in all, it was rather romantic, but also quite calming and relaxing. 

So Kimi undressed, taking a sip from the bottle of water sitting next to the bath before climbing in. The hot water made his skin tingle, and he stood there for a moment before sitting down, relaxing and letting himself sink down until the water was up to his chin. 

Baths weren’t really Kimi’s thing, he preferred the sauna, but tonight it felt really good. He didn’t really think of or focus on anything in particular, seeing the soft flickering on the candles and the soft lighting in the bath changing. The bathtub was big enough for two, and rather than an ordinary bath was one which was designed so the water overflowed over the sides. The movement of the water and the soft bubbles felt wonderful, and he was happy to close his eyes and relax, happy to let him mind fall blank.

The sound of a door shutting caught his attention some time later, and he opened his eyes to see Minttu walk in wearing nothing but a bra and panties. His gaze moved over to her briefly, moving up and down before shifting back straight ahead. She looked fantastic, breath taking, but he couldn’t bring himself to react at all. He just felt weary, and sex was the last thing he felt like. 

He didn’t watch, as he normally would have, as she undressed and got into the bathtub, settling herself so that her back was resting against his chest. Kimi simply moved to wrap his arms around her waist. 

“You really are quite upset aren’t you.” She spoke softly, and Kimi didn’t bother with a response. 

“In case you were wondering, you didn’t break his nose.” For a moment Kimi wondered what she was talking about before everything came flooding back. 

Part of him felt a little disappointed about that, however another part was mildly horrified that he could possibly think such a thing. 

Even if Sebastian had deserved it for being a complete asshole and saying things about Minttu. 

“Deserved it.” He spoke, voice soft. “Was talking about you.”

She shifted position to face him, and Kimi couldn’t help but let his gaze wander to her chest. She gently placed a hand under his chin and lifted it up so that he met her eyes. 

“While I think it is wonderful you were defending my honour, punching Sebastian probably wasn’t the best thing to do.” She was right about that, Kimi was disappointed in himself for that, even if he wasn’t going to admit it. 

“It did bleed for a while, and he is going to have a black eye, but it isn’t broken.” The only way she could know that was if she had been talking to Hanna. Hanna must have called her to say what had happened, as the two women had become quite friendly lately. But Kimi didn’t want to think about Sebastian at the moment, or anything for that matter. 

She leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips. “You should call him in a few days when you have both had time to cool off a little.” 

Kimi made a vague noise in response as she turned around to rest against his back again. 

“You know, this is the first time we have been in the bath together where I haven’t had your dick poking me in the back.” Normally seeing her undress was enough to do that, let alone having her pressed up against him in the bath, but today he wasn’t in the mood. 

“Not in the mood.” He mumbled in a flat monotone, resting his head back and closing his eyes, enjoying the warm water and Minttu resting against his chest. 

Neither of them spoke much more, just relaxing and enjoying the bath and each other’s company.. 

Kimi’s mind felt numb but peaceful. 

He wasn’t thinking about anything, not wanting to face the world. 

Not yet, not tonight.


	11. Under the Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi is sick, cranky and missing Sebastian; Not the best thing for a race weekend.

Two hours after arriving in the paddock for the Monaco Grand Prix and Kimi was already thoroughly pissed off at people asking him how Sebastian was. Every single person who walked past just had to stop him and ask how he was doing, firing the same questions at him over and over again. 

Needless to say, it hadn’t put him in a good mood.

The fact that he also hadn’t been feeling all that well with a sore throat, throbbing headache and a funny stomach hadn’t helped his bad mood either. 

He probably hadn’t come into the weekend with the best attitude either as he had been sulking around the house for the past few days. 

“Have you still not called Sebastian?” Minttu asked, prompting Kimi to look up from where he had been busy pushing his food around his plate with his fork without actually eating any of it. 

“No.” Was his simple response, turning his attention back to his food. 

Even so, he didn’t miss Minttu rolling her eyes and muttering something under her breath. 

“You should call him, you two have had some time to cool off. Talk properly, sort things out. You have been miserable the past few days.” Kimi knew sulking wasn’t going to solve anything, but he wasn’t quite sure what to do. 

Simply picking up the phone and calling Sebastian would probably work, if part of him didn’t think that calling first was an admission of guilt, that he was backing down somehow. He should suck it up and get on with it, but another part of him was thoroughly sick of putting up with Sebastian’s bad moods. Yes, Sebastian was recovering and that was part of it, but it didn’t make it any easier. The fact that Sebastian in his bad moods, hadn’t been letting Kimi get close or actually do anything probably wasn’t helping. 

Of course, Kimi was never going to take advantage of Sebastian, but he knew the fact that they hadn’t really had an opportunity to get close and intimate was probably one of the reasons why they had such a bad argument. While he was still upset and angry at Sebastian saying those things, he also missed him. In one way he wanted to be close to Sebastian, and in another way he didn’t. All in all, he was rather confused about things. 

Kimi hadn’t told Sebastian about his decision that this year would be his last in Formula One, and part of him was slightly worried that after he left Formula One, Sebastian would just find someone younger and more attractive. It was silly really, but the thought was still there. 

“Are you not hungry?” Mark asked, and Kimi looked up and shook his head. 

During the engineering meeting later no one made any mention of Sebastian at all, and judging by how polite all of them were, almost as if they were afraid to talk to him, Kimi guessed that someone had spoken to them. Kimi didn’t know, or care, who it had been, he was just happy that he wasn’t being constantly asked questions all the time.

He was quieter than usual during the meeting, letting Pascal have his input and not really saying much. Kimi’s race engineer Dave managed to get more information out of Kimi, but it took the man more work than usual to do so. 

To top off a bad day, Kimi had been chosen to attend the press conference alongside Lewis Hamilton and Pierre Gastly. 

Kimi had been the first to arrive for some reason, taking his seat on the right-hand side and slumping down in the seat, arms crossed as he glared at the back wall. Making it clear to everyone that he didn’t want to be there. 

Pierre Gastly, sitting in the middle, seemed rather intimidated, rather reluctant to take a seat next to a clearly unhappy Kimi Räikkönen. Once seated at the table, he didn’t even bother to try and entice Kimi into conversation, instead turning to talk to Lewis Hamilton and pretending that Kimi wasn’t next to him glaring at the back wall like he was trying to burn a hole in it.

When the first reporter spoke, directing a question at Kimi, Kimi simply directed that same glare to the man that had spoken. 

“Kimi, Sebastian Vettel …” Kimi didn’t even wait for the man to finish his question. He simply stood up, took his microphone off and dropped it on the table before walking straight out. 

Stefania, his press officer, wisely decided against trying to get him to return, instead simply following him out. He strode so quickly she almost had to run to keep up with him. 

Minttu looked surprised to see him back so soon, especially when Kimi didn’t say anything and just headed straight to his cool down room, shutting the door loudly behind him.

When Maurizio came along a little bit later and suggested that Kimi might like to go home early and have an early night Kimi couldn’t get out of there fast enough. Going straight back to the hotel room, Kimi was quite happy to spend the rest of his day with his children and Minttu, who didn’t press him about today’s events or pester him about calling Sebastian and just let them spend some time together as a family.

Kimi had decided to go to bed early in the hope that tomorrow he would feel better. 

However, that wasn’t going to happen. 

He had only slept a couple of hours before he was woken up again by stronger stomach cramps and aches all over his body, going between freezing cold and burning hot. 

Minttu appeared in the bathroom sometime after midnight, where Kimi had spent an unknown amount of time vomiting. Not able to get comfortable, he had simply stayed in the bathroom, huddled on the floor next to the toilet. She didn’t say much, just offering him some support and wiping the sweat off his face. 

“I mixed up some of your electrolyte mix, you should take a sip and see if you can keep it down so you don’t get dehydrated.” She spoke, having left briefly and returned with his water bottle. Kimi took a sip, and it both felt refreshing and horrible at the same time. 

Minttu made a phone call to Mark when Kimi vomited again, unable to keep it down. 

Mark turned up sometime later with flu medicine that, rather than in tablet form, was something that he had to inhale. The medicine calmed Kimi’s stomach down enough that he was able to keep down a couple of sips of water and ibuprofen tablets. 

Now that he could keep tablets down and he felt marginally better, Kimi felt like he should try and go somewhere more comfortable than the bathroom floor. 

Minttu and Mark helped him back to bed, but they weren’t going to leave him alone quite yet. 

“You feel quite warm.” Minttu spoke, a hand on his sweaty forehead. 

Kimi didn’t feel warm. Had she said that five minutes ago he would have said he felt like he was burning hot, but now he felt absolutely freezing. 

“Fucking freezing.” Was his only response. 

“I can give you a blanket, but I don’t want you to over-heat.” Kimi resented that Minttu didn’t let him bury himself completely under the covers as much as he wanted to, even if it was for his own good. 

He liked it even less when Mark returned from the bathroom to place cool washcloth on his forehead. 

At some point he must have fallen asleep, because when he was woken up next it was daylight, and Minttu and Mark had who Kimi only presumed was a doctor with them. 

The man started with asked what seemed a whole lot of questions, which Kimi soon got sick of answering. He did feel a little better, but still felt rather horrible and wasn’t in the mood to answer what he saw as stupid, obvious questions. 

To no surprise the doctor confirmed that Kimi had the flu, and while his temperature was high it wasn’t dangerously high, the only concern was dehydration. Most certainly he wasn’t going to be driving at all today, which both annoyed and relieved Kimi. 

The doctor put Kimi on IV fluids, and gave them more pills to take to help bring the fever down. 

Kimi ended up sleeping a good part of the day and by the early evening was feeling good enough to have a little bit to eat. 

Friday morning Kimi was feeling better but still not all that well, and only spent a couple of hours at the track. 

Even though he hadn’t really expected anything, Kimi still found himself disappointed that he hadn’t heard anything from Sebastian. Normally, Kimi would have at least expected a text message or a phone call, something from the German but instead there was nothing. To Kimi, it only confirmed that Sebastian was still angry at him, and didn’t want anything to do with him. Certainly, Kimi wasn’t going to call Sebastian if he wasn’t interested in Kimi anymore. 

By Saturday morning he was feeling ready to go again. Still tired, a little achy and not particularly hungry, but feeling a lot better. Once he arrived at the track his first trip was to the doctors, where he had to endure all those stupid questions again as well as an examination before they gave him clearance to drive. 

Saturday’s practice went well, despite how Kimi had his work cut out for him having missed the first two. He certainly didn’t get nearly as much time on the track as he wanted or needed, but was able to go over some of the data obtained from his team mate Pascal Wehrlein and also what had been obtained by Antonia Giovanazzi who had been driving his car for the first two practice sessions. 

So, he came into qualifying not where he wanted to be with the car but reasonably confident that he could do a good job. 

By the time qualifying came around he was decidedly nervous, but also a tad nauseous. He hadn’t thrown up since Thursday, so he was reasonably confident that it was just something that would pass, a remnant of his flu.

Q1 and Q2 saw him sitting fifth and fourth. Not fantastic, but not the worst either. Pascal had a far better time that Kimi did, managing to get third and second. 

Waiting in his car for Q3 to start Kimi felt that cramping in his stomach and the slight taste of bile in his mouth, which definitely wasn’t good. He wasn’t quite sure if he was actually going to vomit or not, so just sat in his car quietly hoping that the feeling would pass. 

So when his time to go out came, he pushed all that aside and pushed as hard as he could, taking more risks than he should have. But it paid off with a very good lap time. 

It was on the cooldown lap that things didn’t go so well.

Heading into the tunnel was the moment when Kimi realized that yes, he was actually going to vomit. The pressure that driving his car around the track had likely been what had made his nausea to go further. 

Could he make it back to the pit? He wasn’t quite sure, but he had to try. 

Coming out of the tunnel he was fairly sure that he was not going to make it back to the garage. However he stubbornly had to try, somewhat desperately trying to prevent himself from vomiting as the last thing he wanted to do was to vomit while wearing a balaclava and a full face helmet.

So Kimi found himself mainly concentrating on not vomiting. Certainly he wasn’t listening to what his race engineer was saying over the radio about cars coming behind on a fast lap. Certainly he wasn’t looking out for them either. 

Coming around Tabac was the moment that he found he couldn’t hold back any longer.

Unfortunately for him, the exact moment Kimi couldn’t hold back from vomiting was the same time Lewis Hamilton happened to be coming past on a fast lap. 

All it took was a momentary laps of judgement, where Kimi was far more focused on trying not to inhale his vomit, rather than where on track his car was, and what other cars were around. 

So, his car drifted across the track, just in time for him to be hit heavily from behind, sending him straight into a barrier. 

Confusion reigned in his mind, for a moment unsure over what exactly had happened and why he had hit the wall. 

The voice of his race engineer came over the radio, pulling him out of that confusion. 

“Kimi, are you okay?” Kimi waited a moment before answering. 

“Vomited.” Was his simple response. Turning the engine off, he undid his belts and sat in the car for a moment, waiting until the clenching in his stomach had calmed down a bit before standing up and heading straight for the medical car that had just arrived. 

“What the fuck was that?” Lewis Hamilton was clearly angry, gesturing wildly, however Kimi paid him no intention, not saying anything to anyone and simply taking a seat in the back of the medical car. 

Lewis didn’t seem to want to let him go so easily. 

“What the bloody hell were you doing? You just drove right out in front of my car!” Kimi just glared at the man for a moment, probably not quite having the proper effect seeing as he hadn’t lifted the visor of his helmet up, before pulling the door shut. 

Kimi kept his gaze firmly set on the seat in front of him waiting for the car to move. However it didn’t move until Lewis got into the seat next to him, and Kimi didn’t pay the slightest bit of attention to the other man’s angry complainin. 

It felt like an awfully long time until the car got back to the pit lane, and rather annoyingly instead of being allowed to go to the first toilet he found to clean himself up, instead got dragged along to the track medical center. 

Minttu and Mark turned up at the same time Kimi did, obviously having heard what had happened and known that he would be taken here. 

At least the medical staff let him go into a bathroom first to clean himself up. 

Kimi took his helmet off, handing it to Mark who made a face as he set it aside. 

“Not going to be using that helmet again.” You could never really get the smell of vomit out of a helmet properly, and it was just as well that Kimi always brought spares with him.

“Are you feeling okay darling? You seemed to be feeling a lot better today.” Minttu looked concerned as Kimi peeled his balaclava off, using the clean portion to wipe some of the vomit off his face. 

“Was feeling better, stomach was little upset before Q3. Feel a lot better now though.” He said, dropping the balaclava into a laundry bag that Mark was holding open. 

Pulling his overalls down to his waist, his burn-proof undershirt and the rest of his clothing soon followed. 

The shower felt absolutely glorious, washing away vomit and sweat, and after he had dried off and gotten changed into clean clothes he felt an awful lot better. 

When he left not only did the doctors want to see him, but Maurizio Arrivabene was waiting. 

“Are you feeling okay?” He looked concerned, but also a tad annoyed. Kimi’s mechanics were probably going to have a lot of work to do on the car overnight to get it ready for the race now. 

“Am fine, feeling better.” Another night on IV fluids, no doubt, but as long as he got to race tomorrow he could put up with that. 

Maurizio hung around while Kimi was poked and prodded by the doctors, before they confirmed that they did indeed want to have him hooked up to an IV. 

“Now,” Maurizio spoke, not looking all that happy. “As it stands currently you have pole position because no one else got a good enough run to beat your time. However, you have a meeting with the stewards for causing a collision with Lewis Hamilton. But no matter what they decide, you are going to be starting from pit lane because we are going to have to break Parc Ferme to fix your car.” 

Kimi just shrugged, internally annoyed at himself but not showing it. 

At least tomorrow should hopefully go a little better.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The press conference was exactly how Kimi expected it to be, all they wanted to talk about was the accident between him and Lewis. 

The stewards meeting went exactly how Kimi expected it to go as well. Kimi was happy to let Lewis do most of the talking, or rather complaining, not even pretending to listen. All Kimi said was that he had vomited, and had been busy trying not to inhale any of it, but that he was feeling better now. That he was confident that there wasn’t going to be a repeat performance in tomorrow’s race. 

He left with two penalty points on his license and a five-place grid penalty, however the grid penalty seemed stupid seeing as he was starting from the pit-lane. 

At least that left Pascal staring from second next to Daniel Riccardo. 

Sunday Kimi did indeed feel a lot better, with not even the slightest sign of vomiting. Kimi managed to pull himself up to ninth all the while keeping Lewis Hamilton behind him, while Pascal Wehrlein managed to beat Daniel to the first corner and ended up taking his first race win. 

At least being sick the whole weekend meant that he hadn’t had to think about Sebastian Vettel all weekend. Despite not expecting anything, Kimi still found himself disappointed not to have heard anything from Sebastian. He would have thought that Sebastian might have called or something if he had heard what had happened, but there had been nothing. 

To Kimi, it only confirmed those thoughts about Sebastian not wanting him anymore. Despite how he tried to brush them aside, it hurt. He missed Sebastian. 

But for now, all he wanted to do was to look forwards to the next race weekend, where hopefully he could focus completely on driving, illness free.   
 


	12. What Have I Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi decides to get drunk after the Singapore Grand Prix, with bad results.

Singapore. This year's race was better than last year simply because of the fact that both Ferrari's got past the first corner unscathed. Not that Kimi was thinking of that once he was in his car. This year was also made better by having both Ferrari's on the front row of the grid, with Pascal on first and Kimi second. 

Kimi got the better start as he was ahead going into the first corner, and that was also the way it was going into the last corner. 

Although Kimi was ecstatic about his latest win, it was also tinged with sadness, because he couldn't help but think about Sebastian. How much he would have loved to be here fighting for a win, and to actually win; Kimi knew how incredibly disappointed Sebastian had been with having to retire on the first lap and not getting what he thought would have been an easy win last year. 

Currently, Kimi was doing his best not to think about Sebastian. Communication between the two of them had been non-existent. When Sebastian hadn’t gotten in touch after Monaco all it had done was to confirm those feelings that Kimi had. That Sebastian must still be angry, that he wasn’t interested in Kimi anymore, that he no longer felt anything for him or wanted anything to do with him. It also confirmed that Sebastian didn’t think that Kimi was worth the effort.

Part of Kimi was always self-conscious about himself, about the way he looked. Sometimes he had looked at Sebastian who was younger, better looking and more energetic and wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have someone like that. Mind you, he did also think that about Minttu as well. Once he retired from Formula One it would mean that he and Sebastian wouldn’t see each other nearly as much, that made think that it would be all to easy for Sebastian to get close to another driver who was younger and had plenty more years driving. 

Would he want Pascal? Kimi knew that Sebastian got along well with the other German, that he seemed to quite like him. Or would he like another Finn and go for Valtteri?

Kimi didn’t want to think about that. All he tried to do was to push Sebastian aside, to try and come to terms with it and think that it was for the best. 

But as time went on, Kimi found himself getting unhappier and unhappier. He went to races where he fought for points and wins, he went home and spent time with his wife and children, he trained with Mark, and did plenty of other things. However the whole time he felt hollow and dead inside, like a part of his soul was missing. Like all the happiness had been sucked out of his life. 

Some days were harder than others, where he found it hard to get motivated to do anything. 

Mintti thought that he was just being completely stupid. Her exact words the last time they had argued about it had been ‘Stop being such a fucking idiot and just call Sebastian. It is clear as day that you miss him, so grow a pair and go and talk to him.’ But despite that, Kimi could tell that she was worried about him. 

Then there was the news that Sebastian wanted to make a return to Formula One at the US Grand Prix at the end of October. Yes, he was happy that Sebastian was going to be back driving again doing what he loved, that he had recovered enough to do so. But didn’t come without pain. If Sebastian was driving again, Kimi was going to have to see him, and he didn’t know how he would handle that. It was simply to painful. 

However it seemed that Ferrari weren’t quite sure how to handle it.

Kimi was heading into lunch before the race just in time to over hear Maurizio talking with Minttu and Mark about the topic. 

They stopped once they realized that Kimi was there, but Kimi had hear enough to know that they weren’t sure. Yes, they were happy that Sebastian was good enough to come back, as apparently he had been testing an older car at Fiorano and had been doing well. But where to put him was the issue. Kimi was currently winning the Driver’s Championship so they couldn’t get rid of him, and they didn’t want to step Pascal down for the last four races of the season as he was currently in a position where he might be able to take third in the Driver’s Championship. 

Kimi surprised everyone by speaking up as he sat down to eat his lunch.

“Fire that idiot Ericsson at Sauber.” He started to eat his lunch, not paying any attention to the fact that everyone was now staring at him. “Does nothing but get in my way and piss me off. Seb can get race time for this year, me and Pascal can fight for our places in Driver’s Championship, and you can put Antonio at Sauber next year.” 

There was dead silence a several moments, as no one apparently quite knew what to make of it. 

But Maurizio sounded like he didn’t think it was such a bad idea. 

Sebastian wasn’t going to like having to drive a Sauber, but right now Kimi didn’t care what Sebastian liked. Or, at least that was what he was telling himself. 

So, following his race win, instead of going home the main thing on Kimi’s mind was the afterparty. Or, more exactly, going out and getting so absolutely drunk that he couldn’t remember his own name, let alone who Sebastian was, to forget about everything for a little while. 

Minttu had tried to persuade him that it was a bad idea and would only end in disaster, but Kimi stubbornly couldn’t be budged now that he had decided. 

So upon entering the club for the after-party he headed straight for the bar. Not bothering with the light-weight stuff, he went straight for Vodka. Straight, no ice or water or anything else, just vodka. 

The bartender seemed a little surprised when Kimi asked for it in a proper sized glass and not shots, but did what he asked. He was even more surprised when Kimi drank the whole glass in one go, slapping the glass down on the counter to be refiled. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The first thing that Kimi noticed when he began to wake was his head felt like it was about to cave in, almost like someone had it stuck in a vice and was squeezing it as hard as they could. On top of that his forehead throbbed painfully. 

The second thing that Kimi noticed was a rather annoying beeping sound coming from somewhere nearby. It was regular and loud, and sent a spike of pain through his skull every time it went off, and all Kimi wanted to do was to shut the damn thing up. 

It all felt like a regular hangover, until Kimi noticed the third thing, that his penis hurt. Not that definitely wasn’t normal. 

The last thing Kimi could remember was drinking vodka at the bar. 

What the hell had he gotten up to last night after that?

In hindsight, getting drunk probably hadn’t been the smartest thing to do. 

As he began to come around more he began to realize that he wasn’t in his hotel room. The bed he was lying on had its head raised slightly, and the bed in his hotel room definitely couldn’t do that. But it was all of the other noises. People moving around, the squeak of a shoe as someone walked past on the hard floor, soft voices talking nearby, something being wheeled past, and a sudden, high pitched crying coming from somewhere to his left that was far worse than that regular, closer, beeping that was still going on. 

There was also a bright light overhead, which seemed to burn into his eyes even though he had them shut. 

His mouth was sore and dry, which was a usually a good sign that he had been snoring, most likely for some time and loudly. 

At the moment, all he wanted was a glass of water, some painkillers, and to curl up somewhere quiet and to be back to sleep. 

“I think he’s starting to wake up.” Minttu’s voice came somewhere from his left. “How are you feeling kulta?”

“Vittu!” Kimi managed to croak out, his voice sounding rough.

After a moment Kimi managed to open his eyes, blinking in the bright light. 

Well, he most definitely wasn’t in his hotel room, unless this was some sort of far out practical joke. It looked like a hospital room, but it really wasn’t a proper room as it was quite small and one side only had a blue curtain pulled across it. 

Apart from the bed there was a set of plastic drawers and a few pieces of medical equipment, one of which was a heart rate monitor, which was also where that annoying beeping was coming from. There were two chairs on the wall opposite the bed, which was where Minttu and Mark were sitting. 

“How are you feeling?” Mark asked softly, appearing concerned, with Minttu leaning slightly closer. 

“Shit.” His voice came out louder than he intended, and it made his head hurt even more. 

He went to shift and felt a sudden wave of nausea flow through him, and a basin was shoved in front of him rather quickly. However he just dry retched a couple of times, and Kimi had the feeling that the only reason he hadn’t vomited was because his stomach was already empty. 

As if on queue, his stomach growled, and a pang of hunger hit his stomach. 

When it became apparent that Kimi wasn’t going to vomit Mark took the bowl away, setting it aside. That was when Kimi became aware of how his left arm felt a little funny, and turned to inspect it to see there was an IV line in it. But it wasn’t just a normal IV line. Where it was inserted there was a little clear, plastic dome taped down, a hole big enough to provide access but small enough that he couldn’t fit his fingers in to pull it out. The tubing had also been quite securely taped down nearly all the way up his arm.

“Oh yes, they had to do that because you were moving around so much you kept dislodging it, and when you weren’t moving you kept trying to pull it out. You also shrieked and cursed at the poor doctor who was trying to insert it, and made his job so much harder.” While Kimi wasn’t a big fan of getting poked with needles, he wasn’t squeamish about it like Sebastian was. Normally he just sat there and let them do what they had to, certainly he wasn’t going to shriek and curse. 

“Why the fuck am I at hospital?” His head hurt, as did his penis, but he still didn’t quite understand how that resulted in him being in hospital.

“You are lucky you are only in hospital, you almost got arrested about 100 meters away from the hotel.” 

Now Kimi was wondering what the hell he had done last night while drunk. Certainly he had done some pretty stupid things when he was drunk before, but in none of them had he been arrested or ended up in hospital. Maybe, just maybe, his current feeling about Sebastian had something to do with it. 

Kimi just looked at Minttu, waiting for her to continue on with the story. “You decided to urinate, in the main street, right in front of two police officers. They wanted to arrest you for about five different charges, but I managed to talk them out of it. You own them an appearance before you leave and a whole lot of signed merchandise.” That officially was one of the stupidest things he had done while drunk, and certainly could have been far more embarrassing than that incident with the inflatable dolphin. 

“What exactly can you remember from last night?” Mark asked, and Kimi had to think despite how it made his head hurt. 

“Deciding to get drunk. Drinking vodka.” MInttu and Mark looked at each other before back over at Kimi.

“Dancing?” Minttu spoke. “Climbing on the tables? Flirting with Valtteri Bottas? Hitting on a lady in front of her husband?” 

Fuck was the only thing that went through Kimi’s mind.

“No.”

“I eventually managed to get you back to the hotel room,” Minttu was speaking, and Kimi had a sudden sinking feeling about what he might have done. “And you decided that you wanted to get frisky, and the best way to woo me was to drop your pants and show off your erection.” 

Kimi just wanted to sink down into the ground and disappear, because that certainly wasn’t something he would ever normally do. He didn’t just go about whipping his penis out when he felt like doing something. 

“You then decided that you wanted to give me a repeat performance of your earlier one, by dancing on the glass dining table.” So, Kimi was in hospital because he had danced on a glass table, and it had either broken or he had fallen off. Then it was probably a good thing that he didn’t have more serious injuries. 

“Why is Mark here?” He didn’t need his physio here at the hospital, although Minttu had probably wanted someone sober to keep her company and offer a bit of help. 

“Because, you were injured and I couldn’t get you off the floor. Honestly, I’m amazed with all the noise that you didn’t manage to wake either of your children up. Mia, however, did wake up.” Mia was one of Minttu’s friends who travelled with them quite often, because she helped with the children. 

“You weren’t any easier to look after here.” Mark commented, and Kimi was certain that he was going to have a hard time keeping this quiet. The press were going to have an absolute field day with this one. 

“What did I do?” He was almost afraid to hear the answer. 

“Refused to listen to anyone or stay still, actively fought the doctors when they tried to do anything. Vomited not one but twice all over a junior doctor, urinated on a senior doctors leg. When you started flirting with the female nurses they gave you a male one, but that apparently didn’t deter you, because you tried chatting him up.” Okay. Hopefully, the press weren’t going to find out all of that, or his boss for that matter. 

Kimi just sighed, lying back on the bed and draping an arm over his face so he didn’t have to look at MInttu or Mark.

“But you do get quite chatty when you are drunk you know, you like to talk about all the things that you won’t normally talk about.” Kimi lifted the arm away and looked over at MInttu. 

“No.”

“Oh yes you do.” MInttu had a smile on her face that worried Kimi a little bit. It meant she had a plan of some sort forming in her mind, and he wasn’t sure if he would like it. 

“Mainly about Sebastian. You were very clear how you missed his lovely blue eyes, that stupid smile, and him sticking his dick up your asshole.” 

“Fuck.” Kimi couldn’t quite believe that he had actually said that. It was embarrassing, and he was now officially wishing that the floor would swallow him up whole so he didn’t have to endure this any longer. 

He head was throbbing and his mouth was dry, and he really didn’t want to be having this conversation because it was making his head hurt even more. 

“Can I have drink of water?” Blatantly changing the topic. 

“No, you’re not allowed anything. They think you might need surgery.” Kimi looked over at Minttu and Mark.

“Why the fuck do I need surgery?” Surgery didn’t sound good. 

“Might do, they are not sure yet.” Mark spoke, which really didn’t clarify things. 

“They still need to stitch your forehead up, because they couldn’t do it when you were still drunk. You need stitches in you right forearm as well, and were apparently incredibly lucky that you didn’t get an artery. You also managed to get glass in your groin, and the Emergency Room doctors want a specialist to take a look and make sure that you only need stitches.” Maybe that was why his penis hurt then. Kimi still couldn’t quite believe that he had done something so incredibly stupid. 

Maybe he should have just gotten over himself and spoken to Sebastian. 

“What exactly did I do to my cock?” Kimi was curious, and also partly horrified that he had managed to injure himself down there. 

“At first they thought you might have fractured it, but now they just think you are going to be needing a few stitches, but they wanted a specialist to confirm that. The doctor did say that you were lucky not to cut an artery of any sort.” Kimi had vowed never to drink again, but this time he felt like he meant it more than before. If it was this bad now, what might happen a couple of months down the line? He didn’t want to think about that. 

Just then the curtain moved aside, and Kimi’s boss Maurizio and Kimi’s press officer Stefania walked in. 

Great, just to make his life even worse.

“How are you feeling?” Maurizio looked concerned, which was probably a good thing. Kimi half expected some angry tirade on responsibility and public image, but that didn’t seem to be happening. Not yet at least. 

“Shit. Should not have drunk so much.” 

“At the moment he just needs stitches, he’s going to be sore for a little while, but the doctor seemed to think that he should be fine for the next Grand Prix.” Maurizio definitely looked happy about that bit of news, and Kimi himself felt happy about that even if he didn’t look it. 

“Now, do you want the good news or the bad news regarding the press?” Stefania asked looking over at Kimi, and he didn’t quite know so he just shrugged.

“Okay, the good news is that they haven’t discovered your trip to hospital. The bad news is that your escapades in the club and urinating in public and almost getting arrested are all over the place.” Oh that was just great. But from what he had heard so far it wasn’t exactly surprising. 

Shortly afterwards two more people turned up, leaving the little cubicle a bit crowded. One was wearing blue scrubs and the other was wearing black trousers and a blue button up shirt. Maurizio and Stefania excused themselves, as did Mark leaving Kimi with Minttu and the two doctors. 

The man in the blue button up shirt introduced himself as a surgeon, all the while washing his hands and pulling on a pair of gloves. First he examined the wound on Kimi’s head, talking aloud in medical jargon that Kimi didn’t really understand. But what he did understand was that the surgeon examining it hurt like hell and resulted in bleeding starting again, but that stitches while stitches would fix it nicely, he was likely going to have a scar. 

His right arm was the same, it would be fine with stitches but was likely to leave a scar. Kimi didn’t bother listening when he spoke about ways to reduce scaring, but Minttu obviously was as she was asking the man questions. 

Now was the part that Kimi was least looking forwards to. 

While he didn’t really car about being naked in front of other people, having a stranger actively looking at and touching his groin are was definitely something that he didn’t want. But there wasn’t really anything that he could do about it. 

Kimi just lay back and let the man do what he wanted, even though he hated being touched by a stranger down there and it was also a bit painful. 

However, it was good news. No fracture, no bad damage, only a few stitches were going to be needed. 

Thankfully when the surgeon did the actual stitches Kimi got some pain relief. 

Once the stitches were all done, the doctors were happy to remove the iv line and send Kimi away with antibiotics and some painkillers. 

Kimi was silent on the journey back to the hotel. Instead of going straight home like he had been planning to, they were going to stay a few more days which was probably a good thing. 

Kimi was definitely happy to get back to the hotel room and spend some time with his children, even if he wasn’t at his best. However after something decent to eat he did feel a little better. 

Maybe, just maybe, he thought he should make an effort to get in touch with Sebastian. Talk to him at least, to see how he was. 

He found himself more readily able to admit that he missed him now.


	13. Up to No Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi finds out exactly what Minttu and Hanna have been planning.

Now that Kimi had realized that he needed to talk to Sebastian, he had to find the courage to do so. Kimi had never been much of a worrier, but now he found himself worrying about every aspect of it. What would he say, would he just turned up and say hello, should he call or text? Email? What if Sebastian didn’t want to see him? Or what if they argued again? What would they talk about? 

Then he found himself putting it off. That it couldn’t be today he had to leave for the next race, it couldn’t be this day because he had to train, now he had to go grocery shopping or needed to do this thing with Robin and Rianna. Putting it off. More than once Minttu had turned up with a phone and told him to just call Sebastian, only to see Kimi scurrying off with some excuse about why he couldn’t. 

But, they were bound to meet again eventually, even with Kimi putting it off. 

As it turned out, it was rather uneventful.

Kimi turned up to the press conference before the US Grand Prix to see Sebastian waiting. 

His first thought was that he looked good. The weight that he had lost had been put back on, his blue eyes sparkled with enthusiasm, and he had just the right amount of stubble on his face. The stubble did nothing to hide the jagged scar on the base of his throat, and Kimi had the sudden urge to lean forward and lick it. Really, the scar on Sebastian’s throat went with the one on Kimi’s forehead which, despite Minttu putting stuff on it and massaging it, had remained, as had the ones on his right forearm and his groin.

But under everything, Sebastian also looked a little tired, and there was just something about him that seemed a little off. 

“Hi.” Sebastian spoke first, looking at Kimi awkwardly. It was strange to see him in Sauber clothing instead of Ferrari clothing. 

“Hi.” It was definitely awkward, and Kimi could see Britta roll her eyes behind Sebastian and say something to Stefania who seemed to agree. 

“How are you?” Sebastian was making a bit of an effort to be polite and friendly, and Kimi honestly didn’t know how to start to say what he wanted to. 

“Fine. You?” So instead, they stuck to awkward conversation.

“Good, good.” The awkward conversation was brought to an end by the press conference starting, where everyone was keen to talk to Sebastian. 

Minttu was definitely planning something, but she also seems exasperated by the fact that Kimi and Sebastian spent all their time trying to avoid the other one. When they were put into a situation that required them to talk it was all awkward, polite conversation. 

The awkward conversation lasted until the gap between Q2 and Q3. Kimi was sitting in his car trying to go over the data sheet he had been given, but was really looking at the entrance for the garage waiting to see if he would come. 

Sebastian had pissed Kimi off by getting in his way during the third practice this morning, something he repeated again during Q1, so Kimi might have gotten pissed off and ‘accidentally’ ruined one of his hot laps. He had still managed to make it through to Q3, which was really quite amazing for a Sauber, but Kimi had no doubt that the fireworks were about to go off.

And he wasn’t disappointed. 

As soon as the helmeted figure appeared, striding straight into the garage, Kimi turned his gaze down to his data sheet, not looking. Kimi ignored Sebastian yelling his name, only looking up when the other man rapped several times on the top of his helmet. 

“What?” He looked up, careful to keep everything neutral and monotonous. 

“You fucking asshole, what the fuck did you think you were doing?” Sebastian’s shouts were loud enough to not only gain the attention of everyone on Kimi’s side of the garage, but also Pascal’s, while also gaining the attention of a television camera which had been passing. “Honestly, you would think after all these years you would at least know how to keep out of the way of someone doing a hot lap! You ruined my lap!” 

Kimi could only see his eyes, but he looked properly angry. 

“Was keeping out of way.” 

“No you fucking weren’t!” Antti had turned up, gripping Sebastian’s arm and saying something soft to him, making an effort to pull him away. 

Kimi just flipped his visor down and held the bit of paper out the other side of the car, shifting his gaze downwards. Sebastian swore several times before storming out, leaving Antti to run after him. 

Sebastian qualified tenth, Kimi second, and the race went by without any more drama, Kimi finishing the race second. 

The Mexican Grand Prix saw Kimi turned around at the first corner after being hit by another car, then being struck by Sebastian’s Sauber. Both of them ended up having an argument on the side of the track with no care for who saw them.

Brazil saw Kimi finish fifth due to a puncture late in the race, however Sebastian managed to bring the Sauber up to seventh due to lots of other drivers suffering problems or crashing. Everyone had wisely figured out that the best thing was to keep them apart because otherwise they started arguing.

Minttu, however, was definitely up to something.

When she had announced that they were flying straight to Abu Dhabi from Brazil a huge argument had followed. They didn’t argue often, normally nothing more than minor disagreements, even if it did sometimes appear like they were arguing. 

“Why the fuck do we have to be in Abu Dhabi so early? I want to go home first.” Not only that, but it made the flight an awful lot shorter. 

“Because you and Sebastian have been a pair of fucking idiots.” She said, and she definitely looked angry, which wasn’t something that happened a lot. Internally Kimi felt a bit intimidated by her, but he wasn’t in the mood to back down. 

“What the fuck does Sebastian have to do with us going to Abu Dhabi early?” 

“Honestly, I can’t believe that I actually have to tell you. You and Sebastian are acting like a pair of five year olds who pick on each other all day because they like each other.” Kimi had a faint memory of doing exactly that to a girl he liked when he was seven. Even though he knew that he should talk to Sebastian, he still had all those doubts. That the other man didn’t like him, and Sebastian’s behaviour (to him at least) seemed to confirm that. 

“I don’t like him.” That wasn’t true, he did, and it was a poor comeback as Kimi knew that Minttu knew that as well.

“Don’t lie to me Kimi. Everyone is sick of waiting for you two to fix your relationship by yourselves, so it is out of your hand now, me and Hanna are going to fix it ourselves even if we have to lock you in a room together until you work things out.” Kimi didn’t doubt her words, and was a little afraid that she actually would go to that extreme. She knew Kimi well enough to know she would have to choose a room without widows or anything more than one door that could be guarded, because he certainly wasn’t going to let himself be locked in a room without a fight. It wouldn’t be the first time he had broken down a door. 

“You wouldn’t do that.” 

“Try me.” Almost as if she had tasted a hint of fear from Kimi, she moved towards him standing tall and he subconsciously took a few steps backwards before he found out she had backed him into a wall. “We even arranged to have your hotel rooms next to each other in Mexico, and what do you do? You hit each other in the race and then argue on the side of the track? Honestly, I almost expected punches to start flying.” Kimi had been angry enough at that time he had seriously thought about it, but hitting someone with a crash helmet on was only going to result in him breaking his hand, and he didn’t really want that. 

She moved up close to him as she spoke again. “We are going to Abu Dhabi early so we can sort this thing out between you and Sebastian. All you need to do is actually talk to one another instead of arguing like a pair of children.”

“What do I say to him? I’m not apologizing, he was the fucking asshole who started it?” 

“I don’t give a shit who started it, someone needs to fix it. You have both been miserable, we can’t go on like this. I thought you would have done something after Singapore, but instead you just sit around with all these stupid excuses.” 

“Are you really saying you want me to cheat on you with another man?” Even though Kimi had never seen it as cheating. He had, after all, been fucking Sebastian a lot longer than he had Minttu. 

“That never stopped you before. It isn’t cheating, it is love. I know you still love Sebastian like you love me.” That was true, he did, even if he was getting into arguments with the man and denying that he liked him to Minttu.

“No.” 

“Bullshit. But honestly, we have a plane to catch early tomorrow and I’m sick of listening to your bullshit and putting up with you moping around the house like someone’s died. I’m going to bed, you can bloody well sleep out here tonight.” And Kimi just watched as Minttu stomped off to the bedroom and shut the door, staring after it for a moment and wondering whether it was wise to go in and ask for his toothbrush before deciding better and going to make himself comfortable on the sofa. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Once in Abu Dhabi, Kimi definitely became aware that Minttu was up to something. 

Phone calls that she made when he was out of earshot and changed the subject when he came in, insisting on going off by herself to do things or go shopping and being vague when Kimi asked where she was going. She had even changed the password on her laptop, and would frequently quickly change pages if he happened to catch a glimpse of what she was doing. 

It made Kimi suspicious, and he remembered their argument in Brazil and presumed it must have something to do with Sebastian, but he didn’t know what. He couldn’t really think of anything that would have required this level of secrecy. All he could do was wait, slightly afraid and anxious, about what she had planned. 

Friday afternoon was the day he found out exactly what she had in store.

Kimi had spent his morning training with Mark, and was now just lazing around in the hotel room watching TV as Robin and Rianna played on the floor in front of him. 

MInttu had been busy all morning, and when she had gotten back she had been on the phone almost constantly, careful to keep her voice down so Kimi couldn’t hear her. She was making him curious, and he was just about curious enough to sneak up on her and see if he could overhear anything.

However before he could do that, she marched into the room and snatched the TV remote out of his hands and turned it off. 

“Hey! I was watching that!” 

“And now you aren’t. Up you get, you need to go and have a shower.” She picked up his arm in an attempt to get him up but for now he stayed firmly seated, refusing to get up because he knew that she wasn’t strong enough to get him up, and was unlikely to try dragging him off the sofa in case she injured him and he couldn’t drive. 

“Already had a shower today.” He had showered after he worked out, as well as enjoyed a nice massage from Mark afterwards, and didn’t see why he had to have another one. 

“You need to have another one. Now, get up! Hurry! I have arranged for a car to come, you need to be ready before it arrives.” So tonight was the night then. 

“Am not going anywhere tonight.” He hadn’t planned to do anything except maybe go somewhere for dinner. 

But one look at Minttu told Kimi all he needed to know. He obviously wasn’t going out with her, because she didn’t look ready to go out and she took far longer than him to get ready. 

“You are going out, I’m not. So, hurry up and get in the shower, or you might just find yourself sleeping out here a lot more often.” So now she was resorting to withholding sex and physical intimacy. Kimi loved cuddling more than he was ready to admit, and he knew her well enough to know that she would indeed carry out her thread.

So, grumbling under his breath, he stood up and glared at her for a moment before trudging in the direction of the ensuite bathroom.

“Now, I left a bottle of aftershave on the counter, put some of that on when you have finished.” Minttu’s voice was happier and lighter as she followed him into the bedroom. “I want you to leave your cute little face alone, you have the perfect amount of stubble, but I want you to shave your testicles and trim everything down below, you’ve been getting a bit slack lately.” 

Kimi just stopped and stared at her. 

“Anything else?” 

“No, that’s it. Oh, wash your hair.”

Once inside the bathroom Kimi made a big effort to take his time not wanting to appear to eager even though he suddenly felt a little nervous. 

He carefully took one item of clothing off and folded it neatly before moving on to the next one, waited for the shower to heat up (which he never did), shaved and trimmed everything and took twice as long as he normally did, and after he had washed his body and hair he simply resorted to standing under the water not doing anything. 

When Minttu came into the bathroom half an hour later he was still standing there, arms crossed, glaring over at her. 

His glare never seemed to phase her at all. 

“Hurry up. If you’re not ready when the car arrives you are going to be going in your birthday suit, and I don’t think even you want photos of your penis all over the internet.” She was right on that one. While he wasn’t afraid to go about naked around people, he most certainly didn’t want naked photos of himself on the internet. 

So somewhat reluctantly he turned the shower off, taking his time drying himself off before going over to the counter and picking up the bottle of cologne. Silently he noted that it was one he remembered Sebastian liked him wearing before putting some of it on. He took a little bit of time to style his hair before hanging up his towel and wandering into the bedroom. 

There was a black suit, and a white dress shirt and tie laid out on the bed, with a nicely polished pair of black dress shoes on the floor by the end of the bed. There was an overnight bag on the bed which Minttu was part way through packing. 

Currently however, she had several little scraps of fabric in her hands and seemed to be trying to make a decision. However, once she saw him she held out a scrap of white fabric with black straps. 

“Try that on.” Kimi took the piece of fabric, none the wiser to what it actually was. 

“What the fuck is it?” Mainly so he knew how to put it on, or where it went. 

“It’s a Thong.” She spoke, taking the scrap of fabric from his hands and holding it up so that he could see it properly. 

“Am not wearing that.” It didn’t look comfortable for a start, and he didn’t see why he couldn’t just wear his regular underwear. He had nothing against her wearing one, in fact he quite liked it when she did, but he didn’t particularly want to wear one himself.

“Oh yes you are, just imagine how much Sebastian is going to like seeing you in it after dinner.” Kimi just scowled at her. She had a point, Sebastian probably would, but Kimi didn’t know if he wanted to let Sebastian see them. 

Minttu must have worked something out because she put an arm around him and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“Look, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Me and Hanna have arranged for you two to have a nice, romantic meal; So you can actually talk instead of arguing like a pair of children. Then, you will go somewhere private for a couple of days so you can work things out by yourselves. Me and Hanna did think that it was important to give you two privacy to work things out without anyone else around.” Honestly, he thought that it was an incredibly sweet and thoughtful thing for the girls to do. In some ways Kimi didn’t know if he was ready to trust Sebastian again, to be close to him, and in other ways he really wanted to. 

Either way, he was prepared to go to dinner and give it a go. Kimi had wanted to talk to Sebastian again but had been putting it off, so this was probably the push that both of them had needed.

However Kimi still had his doubts about Sebastian, how he really felt. Maybe Sebastian didn’t like him anymore and didn’t want to be in a relationship, maybe he had meant all those things that he had said. 

Minttu spoke again, interrupting Kimi’s thoughts. 

“Kimi darling, you shouldn’t worry so much. Despite everything I know that you still love him, just like he still loves you.” That was the bit that Kimi wasn’t sure he believed. After everything that Sebastian had done, how could Sebastian still love him? 

“Has not acted like it.” Kimi grumbled. 

“You won’t know because you haven’t actually talked to him, but the first thing he can really remember after his accident is that argument you two had. Nothing nice or sweet, but the two of you screaming insults at each other and you punching him. He can remember how hurt you were, and thinks that he has destroyed everything between you two.” Kimi didn’t know that, and actually felt quite bad that Sebastian’s first memory post-accident was an argument. Of course, that didn’t excuse what Sebastian had done, he had still hurt Kimi, but Kimi could see that both of them played a part in it. It was time for both of them to sit down and talk and work things out properly. 

“Maybe it would be good for us to talk properly.” He didn’t want to throw away everything he had with Sebastian, so he was prepared to go along make some effort and see what happens. 

“I’m so glad you have finally realized that.” Minttu leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away and pointing to the thong. “Now, try that on. I want to see how it looks. I don’t think that one will look the best on you, but I want to see it on.”

She moved away to finish packing the overnight bag as Kimi stared at the garment in his hand before pulling it on. 

“Is not very comfortable.” She looked up, eyes falling on him. 

“Turn around.” He did so, pausing and feeling a bit self-conscious as her eyes fell on him. “No, definitely not.” 

No sooner had Kimi taken it off that she handed him another one, purple with slimmer straps. Kimi thought that this one was even more uncomfortable than the last one, and Minttu shook her head as she got him to turn around. 

“This one I think will be the best on you, plus it is a nice shade of turquoise that brings out your eyes.” Kimi looked down at it for a moment before pulling it on. It still wasn’t the most comfortable, bit it was better than the last one he had tried on. “Yes, definitely this one, turn around?”

Kimi turned around for her, and seeing how much Minttu seemed to like him in it sent a spark of arousal through his body. She noticed. 

“Hurry up and get dressed, the car will be here soon.” She managed to move her eyes away from his crotch to his face before going over to finish putting the last few items in the overnight bag. Kimi got dressed quietly, and once he was done Minttu came over to fuss over his collar and spending what felt like an eternity fussing over everything. 

Eventually her phone started ringing, and when she answered it and said ‘He will be down shortly’, Kimi presumed that it must mean the car was here. 

“If it’s any consolation, Sebastian was as happy about arriving in Abu Dhabi as early as you were, except he only found out when he got back to Switzerland. Now, the car is here, go and have fun. Sort things out properly, because you don’t want to know what I will do otherwise.” She handed Kimi the overnight bag and practically pushed him out of the bedroom, stopping to say goodbye to his children. Then he gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye before leaving the room, heading down through the foyer. His mind was thinking that there had to be more than Minttu and Hanna involved; Mark and Antti were the two names that popped up, and something in his head told him that Maurizio had been involved. 

Outside the main entrance there was a black Rolls Royce Phantom waiting, with an impeccably dressed man in a suit waiting outside it. Upon seeing Kimi he opened the back door straight away, greeting him politely before taking the overnight bad. Kimi climbed in the back and put his seatbelt on, and it wasn’t long before the car glided away. He had never actually been in a Rolls Royce Phantom before, and while he normally preferred driving, Kimi had to admit that it was a nice car to be a passenger in. There was lots of space, it was very comfortable, there was a privacy screen which had been raised, and even curtains in the back, as well as plenty of other things in the back.

With butterflies jumping around in his stomach and his palms getting sweaty, the drive seemed to take forever. But before long, the car pulled up into a fancy looking restaurant. 

Kimi got out of the car when the door was opened, and had a chuckle when he saw that it was an Italian restaurant. The driver wished him a good evening, and said that he would be back to pick him up later and would deliver his overnight bag to his accommodation. 

Kimi just nodded, walking into the restaurant. 

He didn’t even have to say who he was, or anything in fact, because as soon as he walked in the door he was greeted enthusiastically by the Maître D; Clearly a lot of arranging had gone into this whole event. 

Kimi was lead through the main seating area, until it was clear that somewhere more private had been arranged. Kimi had presumed that they would just book them a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant, but apparently they had gone further than that. 

Instead he was led into a private room at the back. It wasn’t huge, but had a reasonable amount of space and was likely normally used for a small group booking. Instead, this time there was just one table set up in the middle of the room. 

It was decorated similarly to the rest of the restaurant, but different enough for Kimi to realize that Minttu and Hanna had been here. The main light had been dimmed, but there were small twinkling lights strung up across the ceiling. There was soft music coming from somewhere, but Kimi couldn’t quite figure out where exactly. There were lots of other soft furnishings around the room as well as the scent of some sort of fresh flowers that Kimi didn’t have a clue as to what they actually were. 

Kimi took a seat at the table, and the Maître D left the room once he was seated before coming back with a glass of champagne, closely followed by a second waiter with a jug of cold water. 

Once the champagne had been poured the two left Kimi to himself, and as he went to take a sip he wondered how long he would have to wait. Straight away he realized that this wasn’t proper champagne, but a non-alcoholic one. Looking down at the glass he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, knowing that it was probably some sort of punishment from Minttu for his exploits in Singapore. 

For a moment he wondered whether he should try asking for vodka the next time someone came back in. If Minttu had really been arranging things, then his request would be denied, albeit politely. 

As he was pondering that thought the door opened again, followed by the voice of the Maître D, and Kimi turned around to ask the man for a glass of vodka. 

But the words never made it out of his mouth.

Instead, he only just managed to stare and shut his mouth as his gaze fell on Sebastian Vettel.


	14. Una Cena romantica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi and Sebastian finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, sorry!

Kimi’s first thought was that Hanna had gotten Sebastian in a suit. Not just any old suit, or one of the Ferrari ones that they had to wear to formal events, but a proper suit. It fitted him fantastically well, showing his lead body off perfectly without being to tight, and it had to be custom fitted. It was black and he had a white shirt on underneath, just like Kimi himself, but while MInttu had given Kimi a white tie Sebastian had a blue one that brought out the colour of his eyes. Somewhat ironically, the colour of Sebastian’s tie looked to be the same colour as the thong that Minttu had made Kimi wear. 

Sebastian was the sort of guy who seemed allergic to ties, and had once turned up at a formal event in jeans, so Kimi definitely thought that he was going to have to send a Thank You car to Hanna for managing to get him so nicely dressed up. 

It was clear that Sebastian was nervous, almost as if he was afraid to approach him, but Kimi could still see his gaze fall on Kimi, checking him out. However when their eyes met they were clearly nervous and there was a hint of fear. 

“Hi.” Was the simple response that Sebastian came out, which had been more than Kimi had managed to get out so far. 

“Hi. You look nice.” Compliments always went down well with Sebastian, or they used to, so Kimi thought it was worth trying again. Sebastian gave a small smile, which confirmed that in that case nothing had changed. 

“Thank you, you look pretty good yourself.”

Sebastian sat down, looking around at the room, and the Maître D was back to pour Sebastian a drink. Kimi wondered whether Sebastian was getting alcoholic or non-alcoholic champagne, but he didn’t have to wait long. 

Picking up the glass to take a drink, Sebastian made a face after he had taken a sip, looking down at the glass before setting it down and looking to Kimi. 

“I think it is my fault we have non-alcoholic champagne.” Kimi ventured, with Sebastian looking over at him curiously before recognition flashed up in his eyes. 

“Is it something to do with Singapore? When you got drunk and were dancing on tables, flirted with Bottas and nearly got arrested outside your hotel?” It was no surprise that Sebastian knew all about that, as it had been all over the place. There had also been a lot of talk when he had turned up to the next race with a bandage on his arm and forehead, although he hadn’t actually said how he had been injured or what the injuries were other than the weren’t that bad. Thankfully, his trip to the hospital didn’t seem to have gotten out, which was probably surprising seeing as quite a number of people had dealt with him. 

“Yes, but not only that.” Despite everything, Kimi found him somewhat reluctant to actually tell Sebastian what he had done because it sounded like an incredibly stupid thing to do, and part of him was embarrassed about it. Sebastian, however, was clearly curious, and Kimi knew that he wasn’t going to let Kimi get away without telling. 

“What else did you do?” Kimi found himself wishing that he hadn’t brought the topic up, but then Sebastian was probably smart enough to figure some of it out himself, enough so that Kimi had to talk. And if Kimi refused to say anything, the German was just going to pester him until he did tell the truth, so it was probably easier to just say the truth. 

Kimi was about to talk, but they were interrupted by the Maître D bringing in an antipasto platter, placing it in the middle of the table before make an exit. Briefly, Kimi wondered how much this whole thing was costing; It couldn’t be cheap if the Maître D was personally bringing in their meals. Was he paying for it all, or were the costs being split somehow? Really, Kimi didn’t really care to much at the moment, but he might ask Minttu when he saw her next. 

“Fell through a glass table in my hotel room.” Kimi stated in his usual monotone, reaching out to take some cheese. 

“Really? Honestly, what the fuck were you doing on the glass table in the first place?” 

“Trying to woo my wife by dancing on it with my trousers pulled down.” Sebastian, who had just poured himself a glass of water and taken a sip of it, just about managed not to choke on it when his first instinct had been to laugh. 

“Oh my god,” Sebastian’s voice as hoarse as he brought one hand up to cover his mouth, clearly trying (and failing) to stop himself from laughing. “Is that how you injured your forehead and your arm?” 

“Yes, but not only that. Stitches in groin as well.” Sebastian winced now that he had stopped laughing, clearly not liking the idea of that. 

“How bad was it, do you have a scar down there?” Luckily all he had needed was a few stitches, which just mean he had been sore for a while. Although it had been a bit humiliating having to have someone putting stitches down there in the first place, let alone turning up to his regular doctor back in Switzerland and getting them to take them out again. 

“Not to bad, do have scar.” The German looked curious, and Kimi had no doubt that he suddenly wanted to see the scar himself and was trying to debate whether to ask or not. 

However his thinking was interrupted by a waiter appearing to take the platter away, followed by the Maître D with two plates of ‘Spaghetti Al Crudo’. Not strictly in either of their dietary regimes, but it still looked and smelt absolutely delicious. 

They fell into easy conversation, talking, smiling and laughing even if Sebastian did seem a little distracted over something. But Kimi wasn’t going to press, he was enjoying the other man’s company even if they weren’t really talking about their relationship. The spaghetti was followed by a delicious chicken dish with salad and grilled vegetables on the side, followed by a small plate of cheese and fresh fruit. 

Then came dessert, panna cotta with berry coulis. Kimi happily ate his, but Sebastian seemed even more distracted, picking at his and not really eating his, and he seemed nervous about something. 

Kimi’s mind suddenly wondered what was wrong, was he going to break up with him? Because despite everything Kimi didn’t know if he could cope with that. He certainly didn’t want to give up on Sebastian, they had been through so much. 

“What is the matter?” Kimi asked softly, setting his spoon down and gaining Sebastian’s attention. “Do you not want this?” 

He left the question open, leaving it hanging in the air. Not specifying exactly what, knowing that Sebastian should be able to figure it out. 

“No, I don’t, I mean, yes, I, fuck.” Stumbling over his words, obviously having a hard time getting what he wanted to out. Kimi took a risk, reaching out over the table to gently grasp one of Sebastian’s hands, knowing that physical contact had always been soothing for Sebastian. “I do want this, but I also need to get a few things off my chest before things go any further.” 

Sebastian was distinctly nervous, and there was a hint of fear in his eyes, which made Kimi nervous, but he tried to hide it, not to let much to show. The back of his mind was telling him that this was the moment when Sebastian was going to say he didn’t want to be with Kimi anymore, so when he heard the next few words he couldn’t hide the surprise that came all over his face.

“I want to apologize for my behaviour.” It was an apology. Kimi couldn’t quite believe it; Part of him hadn’t ever actually expected Sebastian to come out and apologize, and if he was apologizing that must mean that he still had feelings for Kimi, that he didn’t just hate him. So, while Kimi was clearly surprised, he stayed silent to let Sebastian talk, and Sebastian himself seemed grateful to be able to talk without interruption. 

“I can’t remember anything before that argument, but I have been told I acted like a complete jerk towards you. For a while I was angry at you, despite how I’ve always loved you. Most of it, I think, was because I wasn’t coping very well with everything. I think it took a long time for it to really sink in that I wasn’t going to be able to drive and defend my title, and to realize how badly injured I actually was.” It must have been an incredibly hard thing to do, and if it was Kimi in Sebastian’s pace he honestly didn’t know if he would have been strong enough to put all that effort in to recover as quickly. Of course, Kimi was older and far closer to the end of his career, so it was highly likely he would have just called quits on motorsports and taken his time. But that wasn’t Sebastian, it wasn’t in his nature to sit around and take his time. 

“Jealousy was also part of it, I was jealous because I could see you doing what I wanted to do, you were winning raced that I thought I would have won if I had been there, that I should have been there. While I can’t remember what I was thinking, I do know that I never really saw how sick I was and how much recovery I had ahead. I thought that it would be quick and easy, that I would be back to normal before long. At the end of each week I would talk to Hanna about how I thought I was better last week, but I realized that I wasn’t but that I felt better now, and that would repeat each week. Honestly, I don’t quite understand looking back now how I thought that I could drive a Formula One car again quickly when I struggled to even stand up by myself.” 

It was a lot to take in, and Kimi wanted to say something, but stayed quiet to let Sebastian finish what he wanted to say. Instead, he just gave a small, fond smile and squeezed his hand. Sebastian squeezed back, and his hand felt a little sweaty. 

“All along you, and Minttu of course, have done nothing but support me and Hanna, and I should have been more grateful for that. It was wrong of me to take my bad mood out on you. I honestly don’t know why I said those things, I don’t mean them. I don’t hate you, I don’t think that you are fat, ugly or old. Every time I see you I can’t stop thinking about how sexy and gorgeous you are. I thought about you every day, and every day when I thought about talking to you, all I could remember was that argument. All those horrible things you said, how upset you were, how I deserved to be punched in the face for insulting Minttu. And all I could think about was how much you must hate me. That I had been a complete jerk, and there seemed like no way I could possible make it up to you. How I had ruined everything we had between us, how much of a complete idiot I was to hurt you like that.”

Sebastian has to pause, sniffing and pulling his hand out of Kimi’s grasp to wipe at his eyes.

“For everything, I’m sorry, honestly, so sorry. I know I can never make it up to you, and I don’t know if you will believe me, but I am sorry. I only with that I had the guts to speak to you earlier rather than picking fights every time I saw you.” Sebastian dropped his gaze to his plate, afraid to look Kimi in the eye, afraid of his reaction.

It was awkward over the table, but Kimi gently placed a hand under Sebastian’s chin, lifting his head up so they could be eye to eye again. 

“Thank you for your apology. I think, we were both complete idiots for while. I was angry and hated you for a while because of what you said, but I also never stopped loving you. I think we should have spoken earlier, but I was convinced that you didn’t love me anymore. Only reason I got drunk in Singapore was to forget you.” Sebastian looked both sad and happy at the same time, and his eyes started watering again. 

Kimi thought that he would start crying again, but instead Sebastian stood up so quickly his chair fell over, striding around to Kimi’s side of the table, and pulling him into a kiss, hand cupping Kimi’s jaw. Kimi made a noise, one gripping Sebastian’s suit jacket and the other resting on the back of his head. 

It lasted what seemed like an eternity but in reality was probably only a few seconds, before both of them pulled away, eyes dark. Sebastian looked like he wanted to jump Kimi right then and there, but Kimi still felt a hint of reluctance, although that was quickly sliding aside because Kimi, too, felt just the same. He was honestly happy for the first time in what felt like a long time. Happy because Sebastian still loved him. Because Sebastian had apologized, that things had been cleared up between them. 

However when the door opened and a waiter came in to take the dessert plates away his face coloured a little, moving back to his chair as two little cups of hot espresso were brought in, followed by a little glass of limoncello each; The first alcoholic beverage of the night. 

Drinks done, Sebastian didn’t seem to quite know what to say, instead simply gazing at Kimi from across the table with a soppy, happy, stupid looking smile on his face and love in his eyes. When Kimi rolled his eyes and told him to stop he just chuckled softly and refused to take the stupid look off his face. 

Before long, the Maitre D was back saying that their car was waiting for them outside. 

The man walked escorted them out to the car, saying how much he hoped they had enjoyed the food and looking genuinely thrilled when both Kimi and Sebastian said that the food had been good, and they had enjoyed their evening. 

Sebastian stayed close as they walked through the restaurant, his hand brushing against Kimi’s every so often. The driver was waiting by the car, opening the door for them as soon as they appeared in the doorway. The Maitre D wished them a good evening as they climbed into the car. 

Once the door was shut behind them they were left in complete privacy with the privacy screen separating them from the driver. Sebastian looked up, pointing to the ceiling as Kimi discovered there was lots of little tiny lights there, twinkling like starlight. 

Sebastian turned to face Kimi in his seat once they started moving, despite how there was a console in between their two seats physically separating. Kimi check inside it just in case something alcoholic was there but there wasn’t anything, and he found himself a little disappointed. 

“I’m so glad that the girls arranged for tonight to happen. I’m glad that I finally had the chance to apologize, and hopefully I can get through tonight without doing something stupid.” Kimi smiled and gave a little chuckle, knowing that he did indeed owe a lot to those two girls. He was going to do something nice for them to say thank you. 

 

“So am I.” Kimi felt a sudden urge to kiss Sebastian again, and had to resist because he thought that if he started he wasn’t going to have enough control to stop himself. He wanted to be close to him, to get that physical intimacy to fully heal their relationship again, and he was truly grateful that Hanna and Minttu had arranged for them to go somewhere private where they could do such a thing. 

Eventually they turned off onto a side road, driven right up to a waiting helicopter. Kimi was a little surprised, he had presumed they had booked somewhere nearby, not someone that they would be taken by helicopter. The door was open, staff quick to greet them and show them to take two seats in the back while others took their bags out of the car. Once the helicopter took off, it was only a short flight before they were landing again. Two nicely dressed people were waiting with a golf buggy behind them. 

“Welcome, Kimi Räikkönen and Sebastian Vettel to Zaya Nurai Island, we are so glad to have you staying here. If you take a seat we will take you to your Beach Retreat.” This place looked expensive. Not that Kimi minded. But it seemed nice, and he wondered what the room that had been booked for them was like. Kimi and Sebastian took a seat in the back and watched as they were driven down a sandy path until they stopped at the back of a little villa. 

One of the staff members opened the door for them while the other carried in their bags, setting them down on a luggage rack. 

“Welcome to your room. we hope you will enjoy your stay here with us. We have a lovely room for you, and outside you have your own private garden, outdoor lounge, and a private swimming pool, and the beach is just outside. We have included information on all the restaurants as well as all the other facilities located on the island. If you need anything don't hesitate to call and we will attend to your needs." The man led them past, outside where the pool area and outside garden, complete with a large daybed, was located. The outside area was open onto a beach so that it offered some privacy, but anyone walking past would also be able to see in.

In the center of the bed there were towels shaped into two swans which were kissing, with rose petals scattered all over the bed. Kimi didn’t know if the hotel staff had done that or the girls had, but he was pretty sure that the tube of lubricant and the box of condoms arranged neatly on one of the bedside tables hadn’t been put there by the staff. 

The staff members wished them a good night and made an exit, and Kimi went straight for the Mini bar. He was rather delighted that there were two different types of beer in there; The horrible German stuff that Sebastian liked, and the Finnish stuff that Kimi liked when he wanted beer. Taking one of each out, he opened the bottles and handed one to Sebastian, taking a good swig. 

“I think that we should go for a swim.” Sebastian spoke, eyes directly on Kimi. “Relax a little.” 

Kimi couldn’t help but watch as Sebastian took a good swig from the bottle of beer, setting it down before loosening his tie, turning around and slipping the jacket off as he walked past the bed and opened up the large sliding doors. Kimi couldn’t help the follow, loosening his own tie as he went. Sebastian slipped his shoes off before setting the beer down by the pool and turning around to face Kimi.

When he saw Kimi standing in the doorway he gave a cheeky smile and slowly started undoing each little button on his shirt, slowly revealing pale skin and all Kimi wanted to do was to press his face against it. His trousers suddenly felt quite tight, and he had to resist the urge to reach down and adjust himself. 

Sebastian just licked his lips, pushing the shirt down over his shoulders. Kimi just stood in the doorway staring, seemingly frozen. 

“Are you going to join me?” Sebastian asked, cheeky smile on his face as he undid the zipper on his trousers and pushed them down over his hips. 

Now Kimi was really speechless, his mouth falling open as he saw what Sebastian was wearing. It must have been planned, because he was wearing a thong as well. Except this one was red, and did absolutely nothing to hide his half-hard cock. 

When Sebastian turned around to slip into the pool, before bending down to pick up his beer and showing off his ass to Kimi, Kimi suddenly found he could move. 

It only took seconds for him to shed his clothing, leaving the items unceremoniously dumped on the ground. He was at the edge of the pool before he noticed that Sebastian’s gaze was locked on his crotch. So Kimi smiled, cheekily turning around and giving Sebastian a rear view. 

There was a German swear word from behind him as he turned back around and slipped into the pool. 

In the back of Kimi’s mind, something said that perhaps being basically naked somewhere that anyone could look in wasn’t a fantastic idea, but the thought quickly flew out of his mind as he lunged at Sebastian who laughed and sprang away, splashing water all over the place. 

For a while they splashed around and chased each other around the little swimming pool before Kimi finally managed to corner Sebastian against the side of the pool. He was leaning in for a pool when Sebastian managed to knock his bottle of beer over, the bottle rolling away from the pool and spilling liquid onto the concrete surrounding the pool. 

Neither man was watching the bottle of beer however, eyes locked together. They were still for a moment before lunging at each other, teeth clashing as they kissed almost frantically.


	15. It's Been so Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi and Seb make up for lost time.

Neither man was thinking about anything except wanting to be close to the other person. 

Kimi had Sebastian pinned against the edge of the pool as they kissed frantically, not caring that teeth clashed, not able to get enough of each other. One of Sebastian’s hands wandered downwards and grabbed a handful of Kimi’s ass, squeezing firmly. 

Both of them let of a groan of pleasure as Kimi pressed their crotches together, rutting hard against each other as pleasure flew. 

Kimi loved how different Sebastian felt pressed against him. He loved how Sebastian was slimmer and hairier than he was, how he was slim, hard muscle and had that glorious trail of hair that led downwards from his belly button. How he didn’t have to hold himself back.

When they parted ways they were both breathing hard, eyes dark. 

“Shall we take this inside?” Kimi asked, voice low. 

Sebastian simply nodded, and they both climbed out of the pool and headed inside, not caring that they were dripping water all over the place. 

Once inside they moved straight to each other, arms wrapped around each other and bodies moving against each other as kissed hard. Eventually Kimi found himself lying on his back on the bed, and he hardly noticed that he was lying wet on top of those sculpted towels and the rose petals spread all over the bed. 

Sebastian held himself over top of Kimi, grinning down and leaning down to place soft kisses along Kimi’s jaw before moving down to his neck, lingering on those spots that Kimi particularly enjoyed. Kimi was happy to tilt his head back and let Sebastian do what he wanted. 

Slowly kissing and sucking down his neck, Sebastian kissed and sucked dark hickeys along Kimi’s collarbone before making his way down to a nipple. Sebastian looked up at Kimi for a moment, grinning before sucking the little nub into his mouth, tugging on it playfully with his teeth before sucking hard on it. Kimi let out a sound of pleasure, one hand moving down to rest gently on the back of Sebastian’s head. 

When that nipple was hard and sensitive, Sebastian moved over to the other one, sucking on that one until it, too, was hard and sensitive. 

Then Sebastian kissed his way down Kimi’s belly, murmuring softly as he went. 

“I love your belly, but you’re so skinny, you’ve lost weight. But I still love your belly anyway, it’s gorgeous just like the rest of you. You should put on weight.”

Sebastian skipped the bulge that the thong was doing nothing to hide, moving down to suck dark bruises into Kimi’s thighs, murmuring how gorgeous they were in between sucking. 

Once Kimi’s thighs were littered with bruises Sebastian moved upwards, starting to mouth Kimi’s cock though the thin fabric of his underwear. 

Kimi let out a noise of pleasure, bucking his hips upwards and putting pressure on the back of Sebastian’s head, wanting and needing more. 

Sebastian sucked the head of Kimi’s cock through the fabric briefly before pulling away just long enough to tug the scrap of fabric off, tossing it away. 

Now that he was naked in front of the German, Kimi was a little self-conscious of those scars he now had. Sebastian, however, didn’t seem to care, instead he leaned down to kiss along each scar. “I love your cock, I love your scars, I think that they make you look even sexier.”

Still Sebastian didn’t suck his cock properly, instead moving downwards to take a testicle into his mouth, sucking on it lovingly. Kimi moaned, thrusting his hips upwards and feeling pleasure fly as his hard cock brushed against Sebastian’s head. 

Releasing the testicle, Sebastian kissed up the length of Kimi’s cock, eyes flicking up for a moment to watch Kimi’s face as he wrapped a hand around the hard length of Kimi’s cock and sucked the head into his mouth. 

It felt absolutely glorious, and Kimi moaned and thrust upwards, wanting more of that warm, wet mouth around his cock. 

Sebastian wasn’t done playing however, as he pulled away for a moment and grinned cheekily upwards at Kimi before moving so he could rub his beard over Kimi’s cock. 

Kimi had never explicitly mentioned that he loved the feeling of Sebastian’s beard scraping against his skin, but Sebastian seemed to know that as he had always seemed to like rubbing his face all over Kimi’s body. It felt good and painful at the same time, and Kimi didn’t know whether to laugh, moan or cry. 

Instead he just thrust his hips upwards, making some unidentifiable noise as Sebastian chuckled softly. 

“Sebi you little shit, stop it!” His voice sounded hoarse, laden with pleasure.

Sebastian chuckled again, continuing a little longer and clearly enjoying Kimi squirming underneath him.

It was a relief when Sebastian moved away, taking the head of Kimi’s cock into his mouth and sucking hard, drawing a loud moan from Kimi. 

“I love your cock.” Sebastian pulled away for a moment, pressing kissed against the firm flesh and nipping gently at the foreskin. “You taste so good, god I’ve missed this. I’ve forgotten how good you taste. I love sucking your cock.”

Kimi let out a soft moan as Sebastian started sucking on his cock again, making loud sucking noises that did nothing but turn Kimi on even more. One hand wrapped around the base of Kimi’s cock, slowly jerking Kimi off as the head was lavished with attention. 

The hand on the back of Sebastian’s head tightened its grip, and Kimi tried not to press to tightly as he gently tried to press Sebastian down more, his hips thrusting upwards to get more of that warm mouth around his cock. 

The sounds that Sebastian were making sounded like they had come straight out of a porn movie, loud and over the top, but Kimi didn’t care, they sound fantastic. Kimi wanted to lie back and enjoy it, but he found he couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of Sebastian’s head between his legs. 

Eyes flicked up to meet Kimi’s for a moment before moving back downwards, warm hands coming to rest on Kimi’s hips. 

Sebastian gradually took more of Kimi into his mouth, holding down his hips to prevent him from thrusting upwards. It took Kimi a while for in is pleasure filled state to realize that Sebastian wanted to take him completely. But it had been a while, and when he heard a gagging sound he gently tugged on Sebastian’s short hair to get him to pull off. 

“Do not have to.” Kimi’s gaze was soft, not wanting Sebastian to hurt himself. It had been quite a while since they had last done this. 

“I can do it, I want to, it’s just been a while. I want to make you feel good, I want your cock down my throat.” And with that Sebastian took Kimi’s cock back into his mouth, sinking back down and bringing another loud moan from Kimi.

Sebastian was clearly out of practice, because it took several more attempts before Sebastian succeeded in doing what he wanted to do and taking Kimi’s cock completely in his throat. Kimi looked down as Sebastian’s eyes flicked upwards for a moment, as the other man swallowed and started humming something. The sudden pleasure was so much that Kimi actually let out a scream, his orgasm hitting both of them by surprise as the first shot of Kimi’s cum went straight down Sebastian’s throat. 

The German pulled away to cough, spitting it all over the bedcover, while he brought one hand up to wrap around Kimi’s cock, stroking him through his orgasm. 

“Sorry.” Was all Kimi eventually managed to get out. Sebastian looked delicious, his face was red, lips swollen and he had cum and spit all over the lower half of his face. 

“You just took me by surprise that’s all. Am I that good?” Sebastian’s voice was hoarse, but he was grinning, using one hand to try and wipe some of the cum and spit off his face. Kimi felt boneless and tired, but reached out to pull Sebastian up for a lazy kiss. “Does Minttu not suck your cock?” 

“Yes, but she isn’t you.” Sebastian was still grinning when Kimi pulled him down for another lazy kiss. 

The kiss slowly started to get harder and desperate again. 

Eventually Sebastian pulled away, reaching over to grab the tube of lubricant, shoving it at Kimi before flopping over onto his back on the bed next to him, spreading his legs. 

“Hurry up and prep me, I want you to fuck me. That’s if an old man like you can get another erection again.” Sebastian was grinning and chuckling at his own joke as Kimi pulled himself up and shifted himself so he was positioned over top of Sebastian, reaching down to press his hand against the bulge in Sebastian’s thong and chuckling softly to himself as the laugh turned into a moan. 

“Not that old.” Sure, it took him a little longer to recover than Sebastian, but he was still capable of multiple rounds given some time to recover in between. But even Sebastian needed a little more time to recover now compared to when he was younger. 

Sebastian looked absolutely gorgeous underneath him, and Kimi found despite the urge to fuck him hard and fast, despite how he actually wanted to take his time. To savoir the moment, to make it last, to remember it.

The other man didn’t seem to want to wait and gave a frustrated moan as Kimi moved his hand away from the bulge, hips thrusting upwards seeking out friction. 

“Why the fuck did you stop? I want you to fuck me, so hurry up and prep me, I need you to stick your cock up my asshole.” He was squirming underneath Kimi, taking hold of one of Kimi’s hands and moving it downwards, trying to press the finger against his hole. Kimi just pressed his finger lightly against the hole, feeling it twitch underneath. When Sebastian tried to press his hips against it Kimi moved his hand away.

“Always impatient.” He spoke, leaning down to kiss him. “I am going to make you wait little longer for that.”

Sebastian moaned impatiently as Kimi moved down to press kisses all over Sebastian’s face. First kissing his nose, before moving over his forehead and each cheek, moving down along his jaw before working down his neck. 

He paused at the jagged scar at the base of his throat, gently kissing all over. Downwards onto his collar bone, sucking bruises onto the skin. 

Just like he had wanted to do earlier, Kimi took his time lavishing Sebastian’s chest with attention. Licking, kissing and sucking every bit of skin. The hair on the other man’s chest wasn’t a turn off at all, in fact it was a turn-on, he loved it. He loved the feeling of it against his skin, and couldn’t resist rubbing his face against it for a little while, just like Sebastian liked to do. He rested his head on Sebastian’s chest for a few moments, simply listening to the rapid beating of his heart in his chest. 

One hand came to rest on the back of his head, playing with Kimi’s short hair for a moment before gently pushing downwards and Kimi chuckled softly as he shifted to nip at Sebastian’s left nipple. Taking the little nub in his teeth he gently pulled at it, before licking and suckling on it before pulling away to blow air on it, drawing sounds of pleasure and frustration from Sebastian. Kimi took it back in his mouth, continuing to lavish it with attention until it was hard and tender, before kissing across his chest and giving the same attention to the right nipple. 

Kimi continued to kiss and suck his way down Sebastian’s belly, making the other man squirm underneath him as he stuck in tongue in his belly button. 

Then it was down that glorious trail of hair leading southwards. Kissing his way downwards until he reached the fabric of the thong which, now wet and misshapen, wasn’t hiding Sebastian’s erection at all. Kimi hovered over it for a moment, and Sebastian thrust his hips upwards, grip tightening on the back of Kimi’s head, trying to get Kimi to do something. 

Not wanting to give in quite yet, Kimi moved away, skipping straight past the bulge and burying his face in on of Sebastian’s thighs, sucking and kissing the hairy skin, drawing another frustrated moan from Sebastian. Just like Sebastian had done earlier, Kimi took his time sucking bruises into the skin, leaving marks littered all over both of them. 

Finally he moved back up, hovering over Sebastian’s crotch, looking up at him with a small smile on his face. Sebastian pushed his hips upwards, letting out a frustrated groan when Kimi moved away again, preventing him from getting any friction. 

“Bitte Kimi, bitte! Bitte berühren sie mich! Ich brauche dich!” 

Kimi took pity seeing as the other man was so caught up in everything that he was pleading in German, moving down and mouthing Sebastian’s cock through the thin fabric. There was something about Sebastian getting so caught up in pleasure that he switched over to German without realizing that Kimi absolutely loved. 

Sebastian let out a loud moan when Kimi shifted Sebastian’s cock so the underwear had in held against his belly, sucking hard on the head and adding a hint of teeth like he knew that Sebastian liked. He pressed open mouth kisses down the shaft, shifting the underwear aside so that he could suck on his testicles. 

Silently Kimi used his hand to guide Sebastian to spread his legs a little more and lift his hips upwards so that he had access to his hole. 

Not bothering to shift the strap of the thong aside, he licked over the hole, feeling it twitch underneath him and hearing a loud sound of pleasure coming from the other man. Kimi repeated that a few times before gently pulling the thin strap aside and pushing his tongue into the twitching hole, drawing a loud noise from Sebastian as he pushed his hips downwards, wanting more.

Kimi reached down to spread Sebastian’s cheeks, burying his face and tongue further as he licked and sucked at the twitching muscle in between thrusting his tongue in. The other man’s noises slowly got louder as Kimi worked the twitching muscle open with his tongue, shifting one hand up to slap away the hand that Sebastian had wrapped around his cock and replacing it with his own hand. He didn’t move the hand yet, just kept it wrapped firmly around the hard shaft, running his thumb across sensitive head and over the slit underneath. 

With his full attention Kimi kept his attention on the German, working is tongue further in as the other man didn’t seem to know whether to push his ass backwards onto Kimi’s tongue or thrust upwards into his fist. 

Alternately pleading and swearing in German, Kimi waited until he could tell Sebastian’s orgasm was approaching, until he was right on the edge before pulling away completely, drawing a loud, frustrated moan from the other man. 

“Fucking tease! Hurry the fuck up Kimi, I need you to fuck me now, please!” Kimi pulled the thong off, tossing it away before picking up the tube of lubricant, flicking the cap open as Sebastian watched, squeezing some of the liquid onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up. 

He gave a smile as Sebastian gave a playful glare, thrusting his hips upwards. 

Kimi used one hand to press his hips down onto the bed, sucking the head of Sebastian’s cock into his mouth as one slick finger rubbed over the twitching hole before sinking inside. 

Happily sucking on Sebastian’s cock, bobbing his head up and down, each time sinking down a little further, Kimi’s finger moved in and out of the tight hole, wriggling around as the muscles loosened up nicely. 

It didn’t take long before a second finger slid in alongside the first, drawing a sound of pleasure from the German as he tightened his muscles briefly before relaxing them again. 

Kimi found Sebastian’s prostate easily, rubbing against the hard nub reputedly as Sebastian started begging again. 

“Fuck, right there. Bitte Kimi, hör nicht auf, bleib in Bewegung!” Kimi pulled back to suck at the head of Sebastian’s cock before sinking back down fully, lips wrapped around the base and nose pressed into the short, curly hair at the base, fingers scissoring as Sebastian screamed, one hand gripping the back of Kimi’s head tightly as he tried to thrust his hips upwards and then backwards. 

Kimi slipped his fingers out, drawing moan as he fumbled for the tube and to squeeze some more lube onto his fingers, before slipping three fingers inside with a relieved moan from Sebastian. 

It wasn’t to much longer until Sebastian was nice and loose, squirming underneath Kimi and begging Kimi to fuck him. 

So he pulled away as Sebastian groaned, reaching for the box of condoms. 

“Do you want me to wear a condom?” They had never normally used them, but Kimi wanted to make sure now, because Sebastian may have changed his mind. 

“Fuck no.” Was Sebastian’s response, as he took the box from Kimi and flung it away. “I want to feel you properly, I need your cock up my ass right now, please Kimi, hurry up.” 

Well, that clearly answered that. Kimi squeezed a little more lube out before flinging the tube away, moaning softly as he spread it over his cock, unable to resist thrusting into his fist. 

Sebastian spread his legs further, giving Kimi an excellent view of the pink hole which twitched underneath Kimi’s gaze. 

“Honestly, hurry the fuck up! Stick your cock up my asshole!” 

“Such a bossy little shit.” Kimi murmured softly as he moved over top of the other man, reaching for a pillow and stuffing in under the other man’s hips to help support him. 

One hand reached down to line himself up, letting the blunt head of his cock rest against the hole for a moment before pushing inside past the tight ring of muscle, drawing a loud moan from both of them. 

Sebastian’s head fell back on the pillow, eyes closed and brow furrowed with his mouth open, pleasure etched all over his face. Kimi paused for a moment before pushing inside fully, bottoming out and leaning down to press soft kisses against his neck. 

He waited until the other man’s eyes opened again, his eyes dark with lust and only a thin sliver of blue visible, smiling up at Kimi and shifting his hips gently to silently tell Kimi he could move. 

Kimi pressed his mouth against Sebastian’s, kissing him passionately as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in slowly, drawing a moan from both of them again. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kimi, searching for purchase on sweat slick skin as their bodies began to move against one another. 

The kiss didn’t last long before they had to pull apart, breathing hard as they stared into each other’s eyes, Kimi keeping his thrust slow, enjoying the feeling and the intimacy. Because it felt incredibly intimate, like they were both baring their souls to each other. 

Kimi kept his eyes locked on Sebastian, not wanting to miss anything, seeing every little movement, hearing any little noise, all in pleasure. Neither of them spoke, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

Sebastian slowly seemed to lose himself in pleasure, pulling Kimi close and tilting his head to the side as Kimi started to suck more bruises into the skin underneath his mouth. 

There was no rush, thrusts remaining slow. Sebastian’s hard cock was pressing against Kimi’s belly, rubbing against it as he moved, leaving beads of precum on his belly. 

The body underneath shifted, legs moving and Kimi silently understood that Sebastian wanted more, deeper, hooking his arms underneath his knees and pressing them back and spreading them wide allowing for deeper penetration. 

Sebastian screamed as Kimi nailed his prostate, keeping his thrust slow but getting harder, brushing against that spot again and again, the German squirming around and thrusting back, lost deep in pleasure. He felt and looked so good Kimi couldn’t take his eyes off him, and the tight, warm and wet hole wrapped tightly around his cock felt incredible. It turned Kimi on incredibly to know that the man underneath him was like this just because of him, just because of what he was doing. 

He loved that he could make Sebastian feel like this, make him feel so incredibly good. That was all Kimi wanted to do, to make Sebastian feel good and lavish him with attention. 

Keeping his thrusts slow but hard, he leaned down to suck at sweat slick skin, enjoying the scent of the other man as he wedged a hand in between their bodies to wrap it around Sebastian’s cock. He moved his hand in time with his thrusts, twisting his hand on the upstroke how Sebastian liked, running his thumb over the sensitive head and slit. 

Sebastian was shifting underneath him, moving one of his legs and it took Kimi longer than it should have to figure out that Sebastian wanted to put the leg over his shoulder. So Kimi helped, moving his left leg over his shoulder and leaning forwards as Sebastian keened underneath him. 

A hand on his hair tugged him down into another kiss, messy and open mouthed and not really a proper kiss at all, rather them breathing into each other’s mouths. Sebastian was babbling underneath him, mainly in German and didn’t seem to be fully aware of what he was saying.

Not that Kimi cared, he loved it. 

He concentrated on his thrusts, keeping them hard but started to speed up a little, loving the sounds that Sebastian was making, keeping their faces close. 

Then, out of the blue, Sebastian was crying. Not just a few tears sliding down his cheeks, but full on sobbing. 

The sight alarmed Kimi, and as much as it pained him to stop because everything felt so damn good, he did. Was Sebastian in pain? Did he not want this? Kimi didn’t want to continue in either case. 

“What is the matter, why are you crying? Am I hurting you, do you want me to stop?” Kimi pulled the hand that was wrapped around Sebastian’s cock to cup his face, not even thinking about the pre-cum that was on his hand. Sebastian was clutching him tightly, sobbing into his neck as his hole clenched around Kimi’s cock briefly. Hip hips pressed upwards, body moving and he seemed to be silently asking Kimi to continue. 

But Kimi didn’t want to continue quite yet until he knew that Sebastian was okay. However the other man didn’t seem to be able to get any words out yet. He tried to press their bodies as close together as he could, slightly awkward with Sebastian’s left leg caught in between them. 

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re safe, I’ve got you, I love you so much Sebastian, so much.” He wanted to kiss the other man, but he still had his face buried in Kimi’s neck, so Kimi just tried to sooth him as much as he could, comforting him.

Sebastian didn’t seem to be able to stop crying, and Kimi made the decision to stop. As he shifted to pull out Sebastian’s reaction was immediate. His right leg came up to wrap around Kimi’s waist, tightening and trying to stop him as his arms clutched at Kimi’s body to try and stop him, hips pushing upwards to stop him leaving. 

“P-p-please d-don’t.” Sebastian finally managed to get out, voice broken and hoarse as he struggled to get words out. “D-don’t stop, k-k-keep going, b-bitte Kimi, b-b-bitte.”

Kimi was still worried and not completely convinced, but if Sebastian wanted him to continue then he would follow his wishes. Sebastian was looking up at Kimi, eyes red and swollen and tears and snot mixed with sweat on his face, and Kimi leaned down to kiss him gently. 

“Okay.” His voice was soft as he slowly started to thrust again, and Sebastian let his right leg fall down again. “You look so gorgeous underneath me, taking my cock, you look incredible and I can’t get enough of you. So hot and tight, I love you. Minä rakastan sinua.” He kept his thrusts slow and gently at first, and Kimi leaned down to gently kiss the tears away. 

Eventually the sobs seemed to slow down and stop, and Kimi started to make his thrusts harder. 

“Ich l-liebe d-dich.” Kimi leaned down to kiss Sebastian again, before pulling away and smiling down at him. 

Sebastian shifted his hips underneath Kimi and let out a loud sound of pleasure as Kimi nailed his prostate again. 

That familiar coiling heat was starting in his belly, slowly spreading as his orgasm started to approach. But Kimi didn’t want to cum first, he wanted to make Sebastian cum, to make him feel good, so he concentrated on nailing Sebastian’s prostate, wedging one hand in between their slick bodies so he could wrap it around his cock, stroking it in time to his thrusts. 

He was getting close, they both were. Kimi knew Sebastian well enough to recognize the signs. The noises he was making, the soft shifting on his body and the fluttering of his eyelids and the hole starting to clench around his cock. 

Finally Kimi sped up his thrusts, concentrating on nailing the other man’s prostate as his body twitched underneath him. 

Kimi watched as Sebastian’s head fell back, eyes closed and brows furrowed, mouth open as a loud, guttural groan came out and the first spurt of cum shot into his hand. He concentrated on keeping his thrusts in time and his hand moving as the hole clenched tightly around his cock, forcing himself to keep his eyes open as he didn’t want to miss one moment of Sebastian cuming. 

He managed to make himself last until after the last spurt of cum had dribbled out, before his orgasm hit, spots flashing in front of his eyes as he buried himself deep inside Sebastian and his body tightened so it felt like he would never be able to relax again. 

Feeling completely boneless, he barely managed to stop himself from collapsing on top of the other man underneath him. He reached down to pull the pillow out from underneath Sebastian’s hips before letting his legs fall down and shifted to settle himself on his side next to him. 

Sebastian was crying again, throwing his arms around Kimi as soon as he had laid down next to him, burying his face in Kimi’s shoulder. Kimi just held him close, wrapping his arms around him and trying to soothe him. 

Eventually the sobs stopped, but they stayed wrapped around each other for a while before Sebastian lifted is head up to meet Kimi’s gaze, eyes red and puffy. 

“Sorry, I’m just a bit … overwhelmed. It just felt so good and intimate, and I love you so much, I just got a bit emotional and overwhelmed. Honestly, I’m just a complete idiot, I don’t know how I ever could have hated you, I hate myself for being like that. I’m so sorry, so, so sorry, more than you can imagine.” It wasn’t the first time that Sebastian had burst into tears in the middle of sex, he had always been rather emotional and Kimi loved him for that. 

“It’s okay. I love you as well, even if you are a complete idiot.” Sebastian chuckled softly as he leaned up to give Kimi a small kiss. 

Neither man had enough energy to move, snuggling up into each other as they stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

“I love you Kimi.” Came Sebastian’s soft voice, eyes shinning full of love and happiness.

“I love you too Sebi.” They kissed again briefly before settling down, Kimi moving to tuck his head onto Sebastian’s chest as he let himself drift of to sleep, tired, happy and content, enjoying the feel of Sebastian’s body against his.


	16. She's What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after, and both boys receive a surprise from their girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter, only one more after this!

For a moment, Kimi found it hard to figure out exactly what had woken him up, apart from the fact that it felt good. As he woke up a little more he realized that it was Sebastian’s tongue in his ass, and it felt good. Still heavy with sleep, he managed to make a little noise and push his hips a little backwards. 

“Good morning Knuddelbär.” Sebastian sounded far to happy, and Kimi didn’t even know what time of the morning it was, or even if it still was morning. Kimi just made another noise in response, lifting his hips a little bit and not hiding the fact that he wanted that tongue back where it previously had been. 

That was when he noticed the slight breeze on his skin, which felt a little strange. There was a bird chirping nearby which sounded awfully loud, followed by a female voice laughing. 

Kimi frowned a little, not quite able to figure out why that was so, when a multitude of swear words in German followed by Sebastian leaping up off the bed. 

Kimi turned around to watch as the other man, one hand held over his crotch, as he rushed over to shut the large sliding doors and pull the curtains. 

Had they been open all night? He could remember opening them, but not shutting them. If they had indeed been open all night, then it was highly likely that anyone staying in a nearby room had heard what they had been up to last night, which was a little embarrassing. Especially if they happened to recognize who they were. 

Sebastian looked worried, and from previous experience Kimi knew that letting him go on would only result in him working himself up into a state which would probably see the arguing, so made a quick decision to interrupt the man’s ramblings which Kimi really didn’t care to much about right now. 

“Oi!” Interrupting Sebastian in the middle of a sentence, Kimi managed to get his legs underneath him, pushing his ass upwards and presenting it to the other man. “I want your tongue back in my asshole, now! And bring the lube with you, I want you to fuck me.”

It was as close to begging as Kimi normally got, and Kimi didn’t normally ask Sebastian to fuck him straight up like that, so unsurprisingly, it wasn’t long before that wonderful tongue was back buried in his ass. It might seem a little selfish him demanding Sebastian to do something for his pleasure when he was worrying about something, but he knew that given some time Sebastian was less likely to worry quite so much. 

The tongue was followed by fingers slowly opening him up, and Kimi didn’t bother to hide bother to hide his pleasure, pushing his hips back into the other man’s face. Then after what felt like an eternity but in reality probably wasn’t all that long, Sebastian was fucking him. It started out gentle, but soon turned into something harder and faster, with a more desperate edge to it. Kimi came first, spurting cum all over Sebastian’s hand and the bed cover, before going limp as Sebastian gave those last few hard thrusts before he, too, was cuming. 

Afterwards Sebastian collapsed on to the bed next to Kimi, who was still lying on his stomach. 

When they had their breath back, Kimi realized how much of a mess they had made all over the room. There were items of clothing strewn all over it, as well as that tube of lubricant. The box of condoms, thrown away by Sebastian last night, had spilled it’s contents all over a decent section of floor. That wasn’t even considering the mess they had made on the bed cover, damp with water, cum and lube. Those towels were still on the bed, albeit messy and dirty now that they had sex twice on top of them. As Kimi looked over at Sebastian he gently picked off a rose petal that had stuck to his shoulder, not able to hold back his laugh as he saw plenty more plastered to his back and bum. 

Later, Kimi was going to have to call the reception and ask for clean bed linen, and felt a little sorry for who ever was going to have to wash the bedcover. 

In the shower they found they weren’t quite ready to take their hands off each other, and getting clean soon turned into them humping each other in the shower, enjoying the feeling of their cock’s sliding against each other as their bodies were pressed together. 

Eventually, at some time in the afternoon they managed to make themselves presentable, going out to go for a walk together along the beach and get something to eat. 

By the time they got back the cleaners had been, a new bed cover on the bed, sculpted swan towels back, although with less rose petals on the bed this time. The room smelt nice and clean, and not heavy with the scent of sex like it had when they had left earlier. 

Late afternoon they relaxed on the shaded daybed outside next to the pool, and Kimi enjoyed a little nap. 

He was woken up by Sebastian getting up, and grumbled softly under his breath, however it wasn’t long before Sebastian was back, handing Kimi a beer before setting back down again. 

“I don’t think I ever said thank you for all your support after that accident.” Sebastian spoke, bringing Kimi out of his thoughts about nothing in particular, shifting his gaze to the other man slightly curious as to what had brought the topic up. “I mean, I know I can’t remember being in hospital or rehabilitation at all, but I know from what Hanna has told me and that book how much you did to support not just me, but Hanna as well.” 

Seeing as Kimi and Sebastian felt like they did for each other, and how they felt equally for Minttu and Hanna it just seemed logical to work together. Kimi liked Hanna, she was good for Sebastian, and they did get along but he had never felt the need to compete with her. He was happy to share Sebastian, and he had never been interested in doing anything further with Hanna, he didn’t like her that way. Just like Sebastian got along with Minttu as a friend, nothing more. 

“What else were we meant to do, fight over who got to sit in your hospital room and watch the nurses wipe your bum?” Kimi couldn’t help but drop a little sarcasm and humour into it, and judging by the smile Sebastian was trying to hide he didn’t mind. 

“Oy, stop it. But I mean it, I may not remember it myself, but you were an important part of my recovery. Not only that, but you always looked out for Hanna and my girls, and you even volunteered for more simulator sessions to help the team for this year’s car. You could easily have walked away and not have had to dealt with me like that.” That thought had never actually occurred to Kimi. After all, he loved Sebastian, and seeing him injured like that made him just want to be there for him, to support him and help any way he could. And he was always grateful that Sebastian’s family accepted him, and let him help and get involved. They didn’t have to, but they had. 

“I could not walk away from you, you mean too much to me.” They didn’t normally talk like this, but right now it just seemed appropriate. “I love you, I want to be with you and help you, even if you were unconscious for a while.”

“I have read that diary that everyone wrote in. Everyone else was making comments about my progress, and your comments just made me laugh.” Kimi had decided to go down that route after seeing what other people were doing. Writing notes about his progress, thoughts and that sort of stuff. So Kimi just decided to add a little bit of fun and humor into the mix while also adding his own thoughts. “Come on, the first thing you put in it was a picture of my dick with the caption ‘Just a shame it’s purple!’”

Kimi couldn’t help but chuckle as he remembered that, the strange look he had gotten from the nurse and Sebastian’s father when he had pulled out his phone to take a photo of Sebastian’s penis, which had at the time been a deep shade of purple. 

“Did I really try putting my hand down your trousers in front of three doctors?” Sebastian asked, looking over at Kimi.

“Yes.” Was his simple response as he took a sip of his beer. 

“Fuck, I can’t believe that I did that, what the hell was I thinking?” 

“Do not think you were thinking properly, you were brain damaged. At time you could not remember what happened previous day, which was an improvement from when you first woke and kept poking yourself in the head every half an hour.” It had sort of been annoying, having to answer the same questions time and time again, but it was all part of his recovery. 

Kimi was just glad that the other man had recovered well, seemingly no worse off from the experience apart from a few new scars and added bits of titanium in his body. 

“I still can’t believe they took a piece of my skull out.” One of Sebastian’s hands moved up to gently press against the side of his head, and Kimi reached out to grab the hand, linking their fingers together and pressing a few kisses to the other man’s hand. 

“You were more concerned about nurses having to wipe your bum every time you had a shit.” Sebastian made a face, obviously not liking the idea of someone else having to do that for him. 

“It can’t be a very pleasurable job having to spend your time wiping an adults bum all day.”

“Is no different to a child, only little bit more of a mess.” Sebastian chuckled softly.

There was fondness and love in both of their faces as Sebastian leaned in for a soft kiss. “Yes, but it wasn’t just the medical staff, it was all my lovely family as well. If it wasn’t for everyone I might not have made it to be where I am now.”

“I think you would, are annoying, stubborn little shit. Could not even breath for yourself for more than an hour at a time and couldn’t sit up and are already asking doctor when you can go home.” Sebastian chuckled, pressing his face into the side of Kimi’s neck and starting to press soft kisses against the skin. 

Conversation fell silent for a while, both of them just enjoying each other’s company.

Enjoying the respite, the chance to get away from everything before the next race weekend was ahead of them. 

“It is still hard to believe that I went through all that, it almost doesn’t feel real. Apart from how I keep setting off the metal detectors in the airport. When I came into Abu Dhabi I got taken aside and given a thorough pat down, took twice as long to get through customs. Antti thought it was hilarious.” Kimi thought it was rather funny as well, and couldn’t help his laugh, earning a playful glare from Sebastian, who had to fight to stop himself from smiling and laughing along with Kimi. 

“It did not feel real to me either, even when I walked into the room and saw you for the first time.” He was never going to forget that moment, of walking into that hospital room for the first time and seeing Sebastian on that bed, connected to all those tubes and machines that were keeping him alive. But it wasn’t the only moment, there were lots of them, some good, some bad, but they were all there. 

Silence again, neither man not quite sure to say, but eventually Sebastian spoke. 

“I can’t believe that we forgot to shut the doors last night. What the hell did the neighbours think? I hope they didn’t recognize us.” Sebastian was clearly still worried about it, but Kimi found himself quite the opposite. He wasn’t worried at all. 

“So what? Called Mark earlier, told him. He and girls will fix it.” It wasn’t the first time that Mark had covered something up for Kimi. 

“Is that your solution for everything? Mark will fix it?” Sebastian seemed a little amused by that.

“What? He does fix things for me. Not the first time.”

“How about a swim?” Sebastian said, rolling his eyes and taking one last mouthful of his beer and setting the bottle down before standing up. “And maybe we can have a little more fun later? This time, with the doors shut.” 

Kimi stayed silent as the other man stripped his shirt off, throwing it playfully at Kimi before slipping into the pool. 

He stayed where he was for a moment, before downing the rest of his beer and pulling his own shirt off, heading into the pool to join the other man. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Oh, I forgot to tell you earlier.” Sebastian spoke, smiling down at his position seated fully on Kimi’s cock. Kimi was on his back, head propped up on a pillow, hands gripping Sebastian’s slim hips. 

Kimi briefly wondered why the hell Sebastian had waited until now to tell Kimi his news, or what exactly it was if having Kimi’s cock up his asshole reminded him of it.

“Are you pregnant?” Kimi asked innocently, bursting into laughter. Sebastian gave a playful glare and clenched, turning Kimi’s laughter into a moan. Kimi in turn thrust his hips upwards, and anything Sebastian was going to say flew away as he let out a loud moan. 

“Fuck that feels good, I love your cock, it feels so good.” Sebastian was distracted, seemingly more concerned about what they were doing rather than trying to tell Kimi that bit of news. He placed his hands on Kimi’s chest and started to move his hips, letting out pleasurable noises, and Kimi found himself distracted by the sight and sounds of the other man. His gaze drifted downwards to Sebastian’s cock, and the way it moved downwards when he lifted his hips up, and then slapped back up against his belly when he sunk back down again or thrust his hips forwards. 

Eventually though, Sebastian did manage to get what he wanted to say out. 

“Hanna’s pregnant.” 

That did get Kimi’s attention, drawing his gaze away from Sebastian’s cock and up to his face. 

“You do know you have to use a condom when you fuck a women otherwise she can get pregnant, did your mother not tell you?” Kimi burst into laughter again, and Sebastian playfully glared and punched Kimi’s shoulder lightly. 

“I’m not a complete idiot, I know how to use a condom, we did manage to go seven years without having any children.” The German spoke, lifting his hips up and dropping back down again as Kimi thrust his hips upwards, drawing a moan from both of them. “We were using condoms, and she was on birth control, and she still got pregnant.”

What were the chances of getting pregnant while using both? It had to be slim, but obviously it was possible. Kimi briefly remembered Minttu telling him a story of someone a friend of hers knew that had a similar situation, but Kimi honestly hadn’t cared enough to actually listen to the story. 

Kimi knew that Sebastian wanted another child later on, even if he and Hanna were happy with their two girls. He occasionally spoke about liking the idea of having a son, who he could take karting and do boy stuff with. If he did have a boy, Kimi half expected Sebastian to want to name it after a car of some sort or something like Michael. Mind you, Kimi had thought that he might name Emilie after one of his cars and that hadn’t happened, probably because picking out a child’s name was something that both parents did, and Kimi couldn’t see Hanna happy with a baby being named after a car.

“Another girl? Is living with three of them not enough?” That was all Sebastian seemed to be able to produce, and if it was Kimi was going to have some fun teasing him about it. Kimi himself was perfectly happy with one of each. It was nice, he thought, to have a boy to do guy stuff with, while Minttu had a daughter to do girly stuff with. But that didn’t mean that Kimi loved his son more, he loved both of his children the same. 

“Shut up! We don’t know yet, but we want it to be a surprise.” Sebastian had to pause, letting out a whimper as Kimi’s cock hit his prostate, and Kimi concentrated on hitting that exact spot time and time again, enjoying the noises that he was making. 

Sebastian shifted position slightly, leaning down on his elbows as Kimi shifted so he could thrust upwards better, kissing Kimi briefly before dipping his head and mouthing softly at Kimi’s neck. 

What ever the baby turned out to be, it was going to be adorable because Sebastian seemed to produce adorable babies. Not that Kimi had ever said that out loud. 

Conversation fell silent as they concentrated on their pleasure and their bodies moving against each other. 

Sebastian’s orgasm hit first, his hole tightening around Kimi’s cock and body twitching on top, cum spurting into Kimi’s fist which was wrapped around it. 

With Sebastian slumped down on top of him, limp and pliant, it only took Kimi two more thrusts before he, too, was cuming. 

Feeling boneless, happy and exhausted, Kimi didn’t want to move for a while. Sebastian was still lying on top of him, and Kimi’s now soft cock still inside him. It felt good, and Kimi wrapped his arms around the other man, wanting to enjoy being close to him for a bit longer. 

However all that changed when the door opened. 

“Sebast-oh!” Hanna. She had frozen in the doorway, one hand on the door handle and shock all over her face. 

Sebastian’s reaction was immediate. Swearing in German, he was in such a panic to cover themselves up that he fell off the bed, landing on the floor with a loud thump. Despite everything, Kimi didn’t find himself with the same sense of urgency, somewhat lazily pulling himself to a sitting position and covering himself with a pillow well aware that Hanna was staring at him, whatever she was going to say forgotten. 

“Sorry! We didn’t realize you were back yet, I thought you would be longer.” Sebastian was the one to speak, pulling his underwear back on and throwing Kimi’s over. 

Hanna’s gaze moved from Kimi to Sebastian, annoyance flitting across her face as she gestured at the bed. 

“Really? On top of the bed cover? That was clean on this morning, you could have at least put a towel down! You had better put that in the wash, my parents are coming to stay, what if they had walked in on you two?” Kimi didn’t know if she was sticking to English so Kimi could understand or now, but Sebastian replied in German, and Kimi found it amusing that Hanna was more annoyed about the bed cover rather than catching him and Sebastian right after they had obviously had sex. However, he was smart enough to keep that to himself, mainly because he didn’t want to have to deal with an angry pregnant women. 

Instead made himself move, pulling his clothes back on as Sebastian spoke with Hanna, seemingly having appeased her as they both hugged and Sebastian gave her a quick kiss.

“Will go, am cooking dinner.” Kimi announced as he pulled his shirt back on. “But congratulations on the pregnancy.” He went over to give Hanna a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before doing the same to Sebastian. 

“Okay. I will see you tomorrow at 11 for Emilie’s birthday party.” Their children did like playing with one another, and Minttu and Hanna seemed to get along, so it was only natural that they were invited to parties. At least Sebastian was well enough to attend this one. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“I can’t believe that Emilie and Matilda walked in on me and Hanna.” Sebastian still seemed embarrassed about the event, and Kimi still found it funny. Wasn’t it something that happened to most parents at one point? 

Kimi couldn’t help but chuckle softly to himself, causing Sebastian to scowl and lean over and hit him lightly on his shoulder. They had been working out together, despite how Kimi was formally retired from Formula One (double Driver’s Champion) and were now enjoying a sauna with Antti and Mark. Despite how Kimi had, on multiple occasions, told Sebastian to shut up in the sauna, he always seemed to insist on talking. 

Despite how none of the other people in the sauna were listening to him, but still Kimi couldn’t help but chuckle as he remembered Sebastian’s story this morning. Having a private moment with Hanna, which was interrupted by his daughters walking in. Really, Kimi shouldn’t be laughing because something similar had happened a couple of weeks ago with Robin, only Kimi hadn’t realized that the boy was there until he happened to turn his head and noticed him standing by the bed silently watching what he and Minttu were doing. 

Whatever Sebastian was going to say in response was silenced when the door to the sauna opened and Mintti walked in, clearly not caring at all who was in it. Everyone except Kimi made some attempt to cover themselves, but Kimi just looked up at her. 

She was holding something out, a little stick, and at first he was confused. 

What the hell was it, and why was it so important that she had to come into the sauna. 

Then he realized what it was, it was a pregnancy test. 

A positive pregnancy test. 

He sat up, surprise all over his face, but it soon turned into pleasure, as he was happy. 

Sebastian interrupted things by letting a loud squeal, before leaping up and throwing his arms around her, seemingly forgetting that he was sweaty, naked and in a sauna. 

Minttu didn’t seem all that keen to be hugged by a naked, sweaty man, and moved to hug him back before holding her arms out awkwardly, not all that keen to touch him. 

“Oh my god, you’re pregnant! I’m so happy, I didn’t know you wanted another child! This is so fantastic, they are going to be close in age, they will grow up together!” Sebastian pulled away, practically bouncing in excitement. His excitement was rather obvious as his cock was at half mast and drew Kimi’s eyes towards it. 

Kimi wasn’t the only one looking at it, as Minttu’s gaze had shifted downwards as well.

When Sebastian realized his hands moved quickly downwards to cover himself, and he turned an even deeper shade of red than he already was. 

“Fuck, sorry.” 

Now that Sebastian had moved away, and Mark and Antti had offered their congratulations, Kimi stood up. He moved towards her, arms out and she squealed, moving away backwards out of the sauna. 

“Kimi, no! I don’t want a hug! I’m going out soon, I don’t want to have to change my clothes, Kimi!” Kimi wasn’t listening, chasing her out of the bathroom and down the hall. 

Eventually he managed to catch her further down the hall, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss.

“Congratulations.” He had a beaming smile on his face, and she made a face back at him as he pressed her body against hers and rested a hand on her belly. 

“Thank you, but if you mind I now need to go and change because I smell like a sweaty man.” There was nothing wrong with that, Kimi thought, so he intentionally pressed himself harder against her and she started squealing and playfully fighting in his arms. 

Eventually he let her go, turning around to go back to the sauna only to be met with three of her friends. By the shocked looks on their faces, the last thing they expected to see in the hall was naked, sweaty Kimi. 

Minttu gave him a shove in the back, telling him to go back to the sauna.

Kimi, in no hurry, said hello to them and sauntered past, clearly not caring the least that he was naked.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies arrive, and both find out the names they have chosen for the babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! A big thank you to everyone who has commented, I really do appreciate your comments and hope that you have enjoyed this story, i'm happy to have written it and finished it.

Kimi and Minttu’s baby was born the day after the Singapore Grand Prix early at only twenty-seven weeks after a difficult pregnancy. Despite how they knew it was the best thing for the baby, it was still hard to watch the baby be taken away before either of them got to look at him or touch him. 

They were wheeling Minttu back to her room when Kimi came face to face with Sebastian, wearing a wrinkled t-shirt and looking very tired and like he hadn’t slept in a while. Considering he had won the Singapore Grand Prix the previous day and flown straight home afterwards, he had done well to get here this soon. 

“Hanna’s in labour, they want her to deliver the babies in an operating theatre. When I landed at the airport there were fifteen messages on my phone.” The other man took a sip of his cup of coffee, and Kimi gave him a hug. Kimi had great fun teasing Sebastian about having another girl, and that had only stepped up when he had heard that Hanna and Sebastian weren’t expecting just one, but two babies. Of course, they wanted to wait and see what the gender was when they were born, but that didn’t stop Kimi from teasing Sebastian about having two more girls. 

“We have a boy. They took him off to NICU, don’t know how he’s doing.” 

“He’ll be fine, he will be a fighter just like his isä. But I should go, I don’t want to miss anything. But congratulations, I’ll come and see you later if I have the chance.” Sebastian gave Kimi a hug and moved over to give Minttu one as well before dashing off down the corridor. 

A doctor came in a couple of hours after they had been in Minttu’s hospital room to update them, that the baby was doing well and that they could go and see him when they wanted. He had taken a photo of him for them, and Kimi had instantly fallen for the tiny little baby in the photos hooked up to a variety of tubes just like Sebastian had been.

They were heading to the NICU to see the baby when Kimi’s phone went, a simple text message from Sebastian saying that the twins had been born. He sent congratulations back, that they would call by and see after they had seen their son. 

He pushed Minttu along in a wheelchair, bring the drip along as well.

Kimi had expected the NICU to be something like a normal intensive care until, and in a way it was except everything was a lot smaller. Their little boy seemed incredibly tiny, red, skinny and not really looking like a normal baby at all. 

They weren’t allowed to hold him yet but were allowed to touch the baby in the incubator, and Kimi got the pleasure of changing the first nappy, using what was probably one of the smallest nappies he had ever seen. Never before had his hands felt so big and clumsy, and the entire time he had been afraid of hurting the tiny little baby. In a way it seemed stupid, because he had felt similar when both Robin and Rianna had been born but it had gone away, but this time there was a very real fear because the baby was so tiny and fragile.

Kimi honestly didn’t know how long they spent in there, only that no one ever asked them to leave or made them feel unwelcome. Both him and Minttu took photos of the baby, who seemed to recognize their voices. 

Eventually however, with Minttu getting tired, they decided to leave and come back the next day. 

But first, Kimi wanted to call by and see Hanna and Sebastian. 

When they arrived, Hanna’s room only several down from MInttu’s, they were both awake but Sebastian looked far worse than Hanna did.

He was sitting in a recliner next to the bed, wearing a set of blue scrubs, hooked up to a drip, with a bandage around his head and a baby in a blue blanket and with a yellow cap in his arms. As Kimi wheeled Minttu closer, he could see the bruising beginning to take shape around Sebastian’s left eye which would no doubt turn into a big black eye. 

Sebastian sat up and managed a little smile, however his face soon turned and it looked very much like he was going to vomit all over the baby. 

“Let me hold him.” Kimi suggested, moving over to take the little baby out of the other man’s arm as Sebastian reached for a basin which had conveniently been placed next to the chair. Hanna looked over at him concerned as he finished, grabbing a few tissues to wipe his mouth before flopping back into the recliner with a rather unhappy look on his face. 

“What happened? I thought it was Hanna who was meant to be giving birth, not you.” Hanna smiled and chuckled, but Sebastian didn’t react at all, which was unusual. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Hanna asked softly, looking over at Sebastian. 

“I think the painkillers are wearing off, every time I move I want to vomit, and my head hurts.” Sebastian had shut his eyes, obviously trying not to move and Kimi wondered what on earth had happened. 

“Do you want me to call a nurse to give you some more painkillers?” Hanna asked, but no sooner had she said that than one walked in. Hanna was her obvious concern, but once she checked over Hanna she turned to Sebastian, and after speaking to him did indeed give him more painkillers. 

Kimi, meanwhile, was happy to hold the little baby in his arms, which was sound asleep. He moved over so Minttu could see it, and she cooed over the little creature and congratulated Hanna as they updated them both on what had happened with their son. 

“Before we tell you about our new arrivals, shall we first tell you about Sebastian? Seb, do you want to tell them or shall I?” Sebastian looked half asleep, but opened his eyes when Hanna spoke, looking over at her. 

“They had to do a Caesarean because of something to do with the babies.” Was Sebastian’s response, which Kimi thought was slightly unusual because Sebastian was normally the one who knew all the details and was happy to tell them to everyone whether they wanted to listen or not. 

However, Hanna obviously decided to take over seeing as Sebastian was in one of those incredibly rare moods where he didn’t want to talk much. 

“They put a screen up, but he managed to catch a glimpse of the surgeons pulling the second twin out. Fainted and hit his head on the operating table, and them vomited all over the shoes of both the anaesthetist and a scrub nurse.” Well, that explained it. Seeing how squeamish Sebastian was, it was something that Kimi could totally see him doing. Although Sebastian had somehow managed to get through the birth of his two daughters without vomiting, although Kimi distinctly remembered him saying that he had come close. 

“He had his hands in her belly and there was blood all over the place.” Kimi had to admit that he had never actually seen a Caesarean delivery, but he did know that when it came to blood Sebastian was prone to over exaggerating, so doubted that there had been that much blood. Probably there had only been a little, and it had more been the sight of the surgeon doing his thing that had done it. 

“There wasn’t that much blood.” Hanna certainly wasn’t squeamish. “They were worried about a potential skull fracture or fractured eye socket as well as concussion, but they have ruled all of those out, thankfully. He only needed a few stitches.”

That was good. Although, it wasn’t good that he had needed them in the first place, but good that it was only a few stitches. 

“At least we will have matching scars now.” Sebastian opened his eyes, and they flickered up to Kimi’s forehead where that scar from last year was still visible. “And you only have stitches in your forehead to worry about.”

There was a slight hint of amusement in Sebastian’s eyes before he winced, obviously at the pain in his head. 

“Anyway,” Hanna spoke, shifting the baby in her arms, in a blue blanket and wearing a blue hat. “This is our youngest son, born five minutes after his brother, weighing 2.4 kgs. We have decided on the name Stefan.” 

That was a nice name, and part of Kimi was a little surprised that they were both boys. Those months of teasing the other man about only being able to father girls had come to nothing then.

“The baby in your arms is the oldest twin, born weighing slightly more at 3kgs.” When Kimi looked harder he could see that this one was slightly bigger. 

Kimi moved to hand the baby to Minttu, who was happy to coo over it. However, Sebastian’s voice soon caught their attention.

“We have decided to call him Matias.”

Kimi found himself looking at Sebastian with a frown on his face. 

“Is my name.” 

“Yes, silly.” Sebastian spoke, moving to pull himself into a standing position, and after clutching the chair to get his bearings and making sure he wasn’t going to vomit or fall over, walked over to Kimi, fondness and love in his eyes. “We spoke about it a lot, and we both agreed that we couldn’t think of anyone else who we would much rather name him after.”

Then Kimi remembered what name he and Minttu had talked about for their son, and he couldn’t help but laugh, causing an odd look from Hanna and Sebastian. 

“What is funny about that?” He asked, confusion on his face. 

“Nothing, it’s not funny, I am flattered you name him after me.” Kimi didn’t quite know what to say. He certainly had never expected anything like this. Not knowing what to say, he moved to give Sebastian a little hug and a quick kiss. 

“I originally wanted to call him Kimi, but Hanna thought that might raise a few questions.” And Kimi couldn’t help but laugh at that. “After everything that has happened, everything that we have been through, I never expected that something like this could happen. I have two healthy sons, two lovely, happy, healthy daughters at home, a gorgeous girlfriend and a gorgeous boyfriend. Winning my fifth Formula One title never felt as good as this.” 

You never did know what life was going to throw at you, but the good moments did always make it worth struggling through the bad moments. And this was certainly a good moment. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Today was the day where Kimi would get to finally hold his newborn son for the first time. Minttu had been able to hold him yesterday, a process that involved about four medical staff just to shift a tiny little baby. 

Kimi would be lying if he said he hadn’t been looking forwards to it. He had been sent off to the toilet to take shirt off and put on one that opened up the front, much to his amusement because he honestly didn’t care if he had changed right next to the baby in full view of all the staff. 

Most of the time you would never tell that Kimi was nervous, but today you probably could. He had been fidgeting in the chair, giving sarcastic comments to everyone and cheekily flashing Minttu who was having a difficult time hiding her amusement. But finally, he was holding the tiny baby boy cuddled up to his chest. The baby had a tiny little hat on which was really to big for him, and after taping the tubes to Kimi’s shoulder covered the baby in a blanket to keep him warm. 

It felt truly wonderful, and he was dimly aware of the dopy smile on his face as Minttu snapped photos and videos of it. 

They were just getting ready to put the baby back in the incubator when Sebastian and Hanna with their two boys turned up. 

Kimi had asked them to come, wanting them to meet him. 

“Oh my god, he’s so tiny!” Sebastian exclaimed, and everyone watched as the baby was put back in the incubator, waving little limbs around and clearly not very happy at being back in the incubator. 

“We have a reason for asking you to come here and meet him.” Minttu spoke, once the baby was settled. Both of Hanna and Sebastian’s twins were quiet. Matias was asleep, but Stefan was awake and protesting slightly so Kimi watched as Hanna picked him up to comfort him. 

“We have decided to name him Sebastian Daunte Räikkönen.” Sebastian stared at Kimi with his mouth hanging open for a full five seconds before bursting into laughter, catching the attention of a few nearby staff. 

“You called your son Sebastian, after me?” Sebastian asked, stepping close to Kimi and Minttu. 

“No, I named him after someone else I know called Sebastian.” Kimi said, face blank, as Minttu elbowed him in the side. “Yes idiot, we named him after you. I hope he is not as stupid as you are.”

Sebastian was grinning, gaining a few odd looks from staff members when he threw his arms around Kimi and planted a kiss on his lips. “I can’t believe we named our children after each other. Imagine how confusing it would have been if we had called Matias Kimi.” 

That probably would have been confusing, but honestly Kimi didn’t really care. “This might raise a few questions when people find out we have named our children after each other.” Sebastian was worrying as usual, but Kimi didn’t care what anyone else thought. What was important to him was what those close to him thought, and all of them had been happy with the idea. 

“Don’t give a fuck what anyone else thinks.” Kimi said loudly, earing a disapproving stare from two parents opposite them visiting their own baby. “Named him after second best Formula One driver.”

“Second best, who is the best driver then?” Sebastian asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes as Kimi indicated to himself, and everyone laughed. “Honestly, I’m honoured that you named him after me. I might have something to talk about at the next race to take the attention away from my black eye and the stitches in my forehead.” 

The black eye had coloured up quite nicely and was clearly going to stick around for a while. 

They turned back to the incubator, watching the baby who still didn’t seem happy to be in his incubator. 

“See, he already takes after you.” Kimi gestured to the baby in the incubator. “He doesn’t like being left alone and cries when he has to sleep by himself.” 

Sebastian scoffed, acting insulted however there was amusement in his face as he shoved Kimi in the chest gently. 

“Honestly!”

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kimi and Sebastian sat in silence, pressed up against each other on the sofa doing nothing but watching the sun gradually setting. It was nice and comfortable, and Kimi felt happy. 

Sebastian had managed to clinch the Formula One title, earning number six, stealing it at the last race after a tough fight with Red Bull and Mercedes. Kimi had never been prouder. 

There had indeed been talk when news had gotten out that they had named their son’s after each other, but Kimi didn’t care. Kimi hadn’t formally commented to anyone, even though they had come up and asked him, simply saying anyone who asked that it was none of their business who he named his son after. Sebastian had been a lot politer about it but had still refused to either confirm or deny anything. 

Little Matias had proved to take after Kimi, clearly the more relaxed baby who cried less than his brother and slept more. Little Sebastian Räikkönen on the other hand, seemed to have taken after the regular Sebastian, in that he cried a lot and didn’t like to be left alone. 

But right now, all of the children were in bed asleep, and Minttu and Hanna were away on some girls weekend. Minttu had said what they were going to be doing, but Kimi hadn’t really been listening at the time and couldn’t actually remember what those things were. Most likely getting their hair and nails done. 

Sebastian was the first one to move once the sun had set, standing up from the sofa. 

“How about we go to bed?” He spoke, a smile on his face even though Kimi couldn’t see it that well. 

“Is only just dark, to early to sleep.” Kimi protested as Sebastian gently tugged on his arm before dropping it, walking away down to the lit hall and tugging his shorts down slightly to reveal his ass crack. 

“I never said anything about sleeping.” Sebastian had a cheeky grin on his face as he looked over his shoulder and poked his bum out in Kimi’s direction. “Or do you need a nap first, old man?”

“Fuck off.” Kimi spoke as he pulled himself into a standing position, heading after Sebastian. 

“I would rather you fuck me.” Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around and kissing Kimi fiercely before pulling away, reaching down to squeeze Kimi’s rapidly hardening cock before turning around and heading up the stairs, pulling his shorts down slightly more as he went. 

Kimi stared, letting his cock lead the way as he walked up the stairs with a perfect view of Sebastian’s ass, following him into a bedroom where he fully planned to take Sebastian up on his offer.


End file.
